


Lolicon at Uzume's School for Girls

by DemonicClaymore



Category: Original Work, S.S.E.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Little Girls, Lolicon, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Middle School, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, School, Sensei - Freeform, Sex Education, Sex Positions, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Urination, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Zoophilia, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A K-12 school separated into an elementary, middle School, and high school on its massive two hundred acre property. The students at the school are all privileged young women who attend the school either because of wealthy families with good connections, or due to their hard efforts and earned scholarships. Either way, each girl is treated with the same respect and given the same opportunities for training and education to help them succeed outside of the school. One of the Uzume only classes offered to their girls is a unique sexual education class that is viewed as a mandatory extra curricular class the girls must take with in their first two years of attending middle school. </p><p>This is the first year this class is in practice and their newly hired teacher, Mr. Daisuke Hideyoshi is in charge of educating fifteen young girls in the acts and art of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: “Introductions and the Importance of Following the Rules”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing anime-styled original fiction I'm writing for a commission client. The focus is on various fetishes and kinks that will be explored by a sex ed class. The title of each chapter should tell you what the topic of the day should be, but everyone knows the curriculum rarely goes exactly as planned.
> 
> WARNING: Lolicon = underage girls! In this case, 11-14 year old girls.  
> I love to read Steven King books and there is murder and questionable content there too. Lolicon erotica is not illegal where I come from. Please don't make a big deal about it. It is just fiction. 
> 
> Still going to read it? Great! Don't forget to leave me a comment and let me know how I did.  
> This was my first fiction with SO many characters to focus on. Sixteen in total. Wheew! Hard work to make sure no one is left out or forgotten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new school year begins and fifteen young girls make their way to a very special class. Upon meeting their new teacher, Daisuke Hideyoshi, the girls are grateful to have such an attractive male teaching them about Special Sexual Education. The feeling is mutual and Daisuke thanks his lucky stars he was given his new position at the middle school. However, not all of his students are as well behaved as others. One girl in particular needs an extra something to help her understand her position under her sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Uzume Middle School's S.S.E.D. class! This is your last warning that the curriculum is sex and it will be taught to fifteen middle school girls with a passion for learning. 
> 
> Still going to read? Good for you! I hope you like it! This will be a ≈75k story with each chapter between 5-9k. Each chapter will cover a new fetish or sexual method and will focus on a couple of girls at a time.

The cherry blossoms of the sakura trees rained down in small fleets over the trail leading up to the middle school. Daisuke Hideyoshi watched gleefully as many young girls skipped away down the path, passed him, as they left the walls of their academic prison behind. They were off to do whatever it was that girls did when they weren’t sitting behind their desks listening idly to the information their teacher had to share with them that day.

           Mr. Hideyoshi thought it was sad that children didn’t appear to have the will to learn with the same passion he had when he was just a boy. It seemed everyone was in such a hurry to go anywhere and do anything other than focus on a better education. There were so many things to learn, but he did not put the blame entirely on the students. After all, it was their teachers’ duties to make things as interesting as possible. _That_ was his role. He had been a teacher for several years and he was eager to get out of his two-year employment slump and get back to what really mattered, the education of young bodies.

           As everyone else left the building, Mr. Hideyoshi unlocked the door to his special classroom and began to organize everything for the day. He prepared his papers to be handed out, his attendance book, and then wrote his name on the chalkboard.

           “Hi-De-Yo-Shi,” he pronounced each syllable as he etched them in white kana. Once done, he stepped back and smiled wearily. His handwriting looked almost clinical. He hoped it wouldn’t scare any of his new girls. Rather, he hoped it would help them want to respect him more.

           Walking over to the window, Mr. Hideyoshi saw the last of the students disappear beyond the cherry trees. He smiled as the first student heading the opposite direction made her way up the walkway.

           “She will be a good student. She’s eager to learn,” Hideyoshi assured himself. He decided it would be best if he looked busy when she entered. “A busy teacher is a proactive teacher who is dedicated to what he’s teaching.”

           Mr. Hideyoshi’s class was not one of the normal classes like history, math, or art that were held throughout the better portion of the day. Rather, his class met only three times a week and consisted of two-hour periods after the rest of the school was shut down. No other teachers, students, or faculty were permitted to be in the school at the same time as Mr. Hideyoshi’s class without prior authorization. This was due to the very nature of the class.

           “Hello? May I come in?” The voice of the first twelve-year-old chimed in the classroom. Mr. Hideyoshi looked up from his briefcase and smiled softly at his first student.

           “Yes. Of course. Come in. Come in.” The professor stood and moved in front of the chalkboard. “You are a little early. In reward, you can choose any seat that you’d like.”

           Mr. Hideyoshi gestured to the room of fifteen empty desks. Just as he had suspected, the polite girl bowed and moved towards the seat at the center of the front row. She was going to prove a wonderful student. He looked forward to her eager note taking and frequent requests for participation.

           “What is you name, dear?”

           The girl blushed. The color matched her large curls of pink hair. Her soft, pale skin was still perfectly smooth and uncontaminated by the flaws of slightly older adolescence. Fresh from the elementary school, it was clear that she was both excited and nervous about her first day at middle school. He imagined she had blushed every time a teacher asked her for her name. It was darling.

           “Yamaguchi, Makoto,” she said with a small nod of her head.

           “Mako-chan,” Mr. Hideyoshi said affectionately. “Wonderful to meet you. I’m Mr. Hideyoshi.”

           Makoto stared up at her new teacher with admiration. He was so polite, and so handsome. She could not help but notice that he was tall and not too old for an adult. What was better was that he had already referred to her so lovingly as no other teacher had that day.

           “It is a pleasure to meet you, Hideyoshi-sensei!” She smiled with all the beauty of youth and Daisuke thought that even if all the other girls were rough around the edges, that at least he was lucky to have such a lovely blossom to help bloom.

           “Oh my-!” An Osaka accent disturbed both of their thoughts. They turned towards the door and saw another girl had appeared. She was wearing the same white and dark red uniform Makoto was wearing, but she had a pair of very puffy white socks tucked into her high collared boots and a long-sleeved shirt resting under her uniform’s short-sleeved top. Also, her skirt seemed to be somehow shorter. This illusion was caused by the girl’s long legs and already filling out bottom. What was more, she already had small breasts that could be seen developing on her chest. She was bustier than Makoto by far, and had a mass of orange hair spiked out around her head with a thin, extremely-long tail of hair coming from the base of her skull. “Am I in tha right place?”

           “You’re here for S.S.E.D., right?” Mr. Hideyoshi replied.

           “Uh-huh,” the new girl responded wearily.

           “Then you are in the right place. Go ahead and pick your seat, Miss-?”

           “Kimura, Sumiko, but my friends just call me Kimi.” She perked right up. Her hair whipped out behind her and she entered the room and walked over towards her new teacher. “I was hopin’ that the teacher would be a looker! Looks like I’m gonna need to pay extra offering at the shine ta’night.”

           “I see,” Daisuke chuckled a little. “Well, I’m flattered, Kimi-chan. I’m Mr. Hideyoshi. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

           Kimi took a seat next to Makoto. “Hi there! Well aren’t you just the prettiest little wild flower!”

           “Oh, what? Me?” Makoto stared at Kimi in surprise. She hadn’t expected to meet such a friendly girl or be complimented so suddenly. “Thank you so very much.”

           Still, Makoto smiled sweetly and started to introduce herself to Kimi. They mentioned their favorite foods and subjects so far, among other things. It was their first year of middle school and they found they both had a passion for art class. Though, it seemed that their reasons varied a little. While Makoto enjoyed being able to create works of art that mimicked the emotions she had been feeling, it seemed that Kimi enjoyed the class because it was “the most relaxing”. Likewise, their choices of eatables were a little different. Makoto preferred the flavor and texture of natural strawberry ice cream, while Kimi simply said she loved cheese. Apparently any kind of cheese at all was not safe from her appetite, but her favorite was the holey kind made by the Swiss.

           Daisuke couldn’t help but smile at the expression Makoto had made when Sumiko had said the part about the Swiss cheese. He noted that both of these girls were incredibly delightful in their own ways. It was just as his curiosity for what the other students might be like was at its peek when a deeper, more mature voice of a young woman echoed throughout the room.

           “I am Kirojima Mako. I am here for the S.S.E.D. class with Mr. Hideyoshi.” Mako took a step into the room and eyed the three individuals who were already present. She pushed up her rectangular red frames so that they were comfortable and high on the ridge of her nose and quirked an eyebrow. Her appearance was so polished and professional that Kimi couldn’t resist but give the girl a whistle.

           “Dang. Now that’s fancy.”

           The girl was a little older than the other two, a second year, and she wore a large badge on the breast of her shirt. The badge was one worn only by the Uzume Middle School’s Student Body President. It had the same crest as was on all of the student council members’ badges, but this one had a bright yellow ribbon, instead of a red or blue ribbon, and indicated her rank.

           “Welcome to the class, Miss Kirojima. I am your S.S.E.D. instructor, Mr. Hideyoshi.” He was surprised at how quickly she strutted over and went to shake his hand. He obliged and offered her a seat as he had the other two girls.

           Somehow, she seemed disappointed that Makoto had taken the center seat in the front row. She did not say or do anything however, other than claim the seat on Makoto’s left. Afterwards, she began introducing herself to Makoto and Kimi as though she were running off her resume to someone.

           “It’s wonderful to meet you. You are two new first years, correct?” She seemed to think for only a second and then gestured towards the pink haired beauty. “You are Makoto of the Yamaguchi family. You’re father is in the farming business and a mass landowner. He specialized in the growth and trade of fruits, vegetables, and rice. Am I right?”

           Makoto clapped her hands together with a little cheer.

           “That is amazing! How did you know that?”

           Kirojima smiled and seemed to be very happy that she had her facts right. Then, she tried her hand at the orange haired girl behind Mako.

           “You are Sumiko Kimura. You transferred to Uzume from an elementary school in Osaka. You’re here primarily on scholarship for an essay you produced last summer.”

           “Yeah!” Kimi’s eyes were wide and she was leaning forward on Mako’s desk now. “You’re like some sort of computer person! How do ya remember all of them numbers and info and stuff? I can’t even remember where I put my keys in the morning. Heck, I forget them at home half of the time and have ta jimmy in through the darn winda.”

           “That sounds like a lot of fun! Maybe I should try breaking into my own house sometime.” The giggle came from the fourth girl to arrive in the class, a girl with light blue hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail high up on her head. She had entered while everyone had been transfixed on Kirojima’s performance. Now, everyone was looking at the new girl. “Hi there! I’m Izumi Gatsuhara. You can call me Izumi though. I like it better.”

           Makoto smiled sweetly and introduced herself. Sumiko joined in the fun after her and then Kirojima followed. Izumi’s muscular little legs showed from under her uniform’s skirt. They were powerful but still so smooth and elegant. Like Kirojima, Izumi had small breasts that were barely noticeable under her shirt. However, what she lacked in bust she well made up for in attitude. She was incredibly social and had plenty to say.

           “I am interested in your profile, Miss Gatsuhara.” The president crossed her arms over her chest while standing by her desk. She leaned on one foot.

           “Izumi.”

           “Right, Izumi,” Kirojima corrected and continued. “You just started school today, but you’ve already signed up for five clubs. All of them physical.”

           “Creepy how you know that, but yeah! I’m going to try out for tennis, soccer, swimming, kendo, and gymnastics!”

           The two other girls gasped in awe.

           “Don’t you think that’s over doing it? I mean, why try out for so many? There’s a limit to just three clubs and most students cannot handle that kind of rigorous schedule. One is all that is recommended. Especially when it comes to physical sports.” Kirojima appeared to be condescending to Izumi, but the spunky girl didn’t seem to notice.

           “Yeah, I know. But I want to see which one I like best and will give me the best challenge. Then, I’ll choose from the ones I like best and go with them. I figure it will probably be soccer and wrestling though.”

           Kirojima looked slightly baffled and a little annoyed. “We don’t have a wrestling team at Uzume Middle School.”

           “Oh yeah? Well, I’ll have to pick a back-up favorite!” Then Izumi began to laugh, though no one else seemed to know what was so funny.

           Mr. Hideyoshi had taken to writing down things on the old-styled chalkboard. He figured he would let the girls talk amongst themselves from this point until the time class started. Then, he would introduce himself properly to everyone. He hadn’t expected such an interesting and diverse class of such beautiful young women. He made a mental note to stop by the shrine on the way home and give thanks for the good fortune he had fallen under.

           Outside the classroom, however, someone did not appear to have the same feelings as Daisuke.

           “No! I’m not going! Stop tugging on my shirt! I don’t want to go to some perverted class!” The sound of a very upset girl drew the attention of everyone in the classroom toward the door.

           “Stop being such a baby! You have to attend this class. It is mandatory.”

           “I said knock it off, Haru!”

           A moment later, the classroom door opened and two very interesting girls with short-cropped hair entered. The first was a tiny girl with blue hair and the largest glasses Daisuke had ever seen on a student. Her large circular frames had hidden eyes at the angle she was at. Behind her was a larger girl who had dark red hair that spiked in every direction imaginable, but in places that wouldn’t immediately make sense. The red head looked very angry and her cheeks were flushed with a deep pink. Her sharp canines showed as she yelled at the smaller girl.

           “I said let go! I’m not going to this stupid-!”

           Both girls lost their footing at the same time and the two of them tumbled over each other. The more aggressive girl’s skirt rode up and the rim of her black cotton panties excited Mr. Hideyoshi who moved over to help them.

           “Are you both all right?” he asked with honest concern.

           “Don’t touch me, you pervert!” The feistier girl swatted his hand away and, blushing still, stood and pushed down her skirt.

           “Don’t be so rude, Niro. It’s uncalled for.” Haru, the smaller girl, stood too and adjusted her large glasses. She looked up at the teacher and Daisuke saw how very large and adorable the specs made the girl’s eyes looked. They were an electric yellow and were stunningly bright. She had a small lisp in her voice that her professor noted would bring him much amusement in the future.

           “It is not uncalled for! This class is uncalled for!”

           Haru ignored Niro’s taunt and bowed towards Daisuke. “I’m very sorry about my older sister, Sensei. She is just nervous. I promise that we will both do our very best in this class.”

           “Speak for yourself,” Niro pouted. Haru leered over at her.

           “I am Haruni and this is my sister Tsuniro. We are the Fujimoto sisters. We’re first years. You may call me Haru though. My sister tends to prefer Niro.”

           “Welcome,” Mr. Hideyoshi bowed his head a little at the girls. “I’ll be your teacher in this class. You may call me-“

           “Perverted Old Man,” Niro said bluntly.

           Daisuke looked over at the little spitfire and eyed her closely for just a moment. He decided that he could use her attitude to his advantage. If she wanted to complain so much, then he would just have to punish her. He dismissed the idea then though, and focused on trying to give the girl a chance. After all, it was an uncomfortable topic for many pre-teens. Sex wasn’t something that had just been opened up to the girls before. It was natural that some of them would be a little defensive about the subject.

           “Mr. Hideyoshi, if you please.” He smiled patiently at Niro who just leered back rebelliously. His attention turned to Haru. “Please, have a seat and feel free to talk with the other students before class begins.”

           “Thank you, Hideyoshi-sensei.”

           Haru grabbed ahold of Niro’s arm and led her older sister to the second row. Haru sat behind Izumi in order to block her sister’s easy escape to the door. Niro had to sit to Haru’s left, just behind Kimi. Niro crossed her arms angrily and huffed.

           “Aww, what’s wrong, Puddin? Ya nervous?” Kimi turned in her seat to face the redhead.

           “Nervous? Ha! Hardly. I just think this class is a pervert’s idea of an unfunny joke.”

           Kimi laughed and Haru begged her not to encourage Niro’s behavior.

           Izumi had pulled a hack-e-sack from her bag and had begun to amuse herself. Makoto was being explained the many important rolls of a student body president. The other three were discussing the merit of a sexual education class. Meanwhile, no one noticed the silent entry of the strange girl who had taken her place in the corner seat by the back door.

           Afterwards, a walking teddy bear earned some attention as it peeked its head in through the doorway. Daisuke had startled and stared for a moment before letting the creature inside. He looked over the body of the bear. There he found the large collection of bright blond hair, that curled like soft sheep-like tuffs, on the head of an adorable girl who appeared far too young to be in the middle school. However, she wore the same red uniform as the other girls.

           “Hello everyone,” the high-pitched voice of the ultra-loli made everyone want to swoon in awe. She cutely waved her large white bear’s paw towards the classroom. “My name is Aiowa Ninwa and this is my bear, Mr. Kimiwaru. We can’t wait to make friends with all of you. At least the nice ones. Oh! And you can call me Ai-chan!”

           The adorableness radiating off of the new girl sent shivers down Daisuke’s spine. After a brief hello from the teacher and Makoto, the tiny girl moved over to the window seat next to Kirojima. Once there, the bear was held tightly and snuggled into.

           Mr. Hideyoshi moved over towards his attendance list and found Aiowa’s name. It appeared that the girl was not only in his class, but was actually twelve years old. He couldn’t tell just by looking though. He wondered if the girl’s petite size would cause any complications in class. Then, he made note to make sure it didn’t.

           A quiet girl, who introduced herself as Mikame Shitsou, came in to the class next. Daisuke asked her if she’d mind being called Ame-chan and she blushed. She scurried to the back of the room and sat in the middle, a seat away from the strange grey-haired girl near the door. That had been the first time Daisuke had noticed the odd girl. However, before he could ask her to introduce herself, a rather loud group of three girls appeared.

           “Kiro-kun!” A loud well-developed young woman entered the room with a pair of twins behind her. The satin-red-haired girl moved over towards the president at once and took a seat directly on the student councilwoman’s desk. “How absolutely perfect! We get to take sex-ed together!”

           Kirojima did not seem quite so pleased. The president pushed her glasses up high on her nose again and leaned away from the voluptuous girl’s body. “As always, it is a pleasure to see you, Miss Yoko. But I must ask you, once again, to refrain from getting so close to me.”

           Daisuke noticed two things. First, that Kirojima seemed very uncomfortable with Yoko’s advancements. Secondly, that Miss Yoko had on black thigh-high hose, a bright red garter belt was peeking from underneath her pulled-high skirt, and there were a pair of silky, lacy panties that he could clearly see as the loud female bent over to get closer to her beloved.

           “Aww!” One of the twins finally spoke up and moved up behind the redheaded beauty. “Don’t be like that, Princess. Forget about that stingy old maid and pay attention to us.”

           “Yeah!” The other twin moved over and stared willfully at Yoko’s exposed panties. A broad grin spread over her lips and her red eyes narrowed seductively. “The president isn’t anywhere as much fun as us. Come on.”

           The second twin’s voice didn’t come off quite so believable. Daisuke thought he could figure why that was the case.

           “You should listen to your friends, Miss Yoko. Your behavior is quite unacceptable.” Kirojima flinched back more as Yoko moved even closer and began to run her finger over the president’s collarbone.

           “They’re not my friends. They’re my pets,” Yoko said plainly then moaned a little and pressed her face to Kirojima’s chest. “You’re my only true friend, Kiro-kun!”

           The first twin crossed her arms and gave a little scowl.

           “How cruel.” She turned towards her sister. “She doesn’t think we’re her friends.”

           The other sibling was now nearly face to crotch with Yoko’s panties.

           “I like being a pet,” she said with a broad grin.

           “You three are completely unbelievable! Get away from me at once! Ah-!” Yoko was fondling the president’s breasts through her shirt now. Kirojima let out a high-pitched scream that made her appear more her age and lifted her hands into the air. “You- Stop that!”

           Yoko stopped, but only long enough to slip her hands under Kirojima’s shirt. She began massaging the older girl’s bra. The councilwoman screamed again and suddenly the grey-haired girl with seemingly no eyes emerged. She moved over and pulled Yoko off of her victim.

           “Tou!” Kirojima said with a great amount of relief. “Thank goodness.”

           Irritation replaced her fear and Kirojima sorted out her shirt. The president’s apparent bodyguard stood by her side with an unnervingly wide, toothy grin spread out across her face. She was facing Yoko. Her eyes could not be seen from underneath her overgrown bangs, but it was clear she was staring intently at the scarlet beauty.

           “Ugh! You can’t sick your guard dog on me like that. You know Tou makes me feel….” She tried to think of the best term then said it with a gentle shake of her hand in the strange female’s direction. “…Icky.”

           “Don’t worry, Princess!” The second twin chimed again, no longer basking in the image of Yoko’s panties. She took a stance in front of Yoko as though she were ready for a martial arts fight.

           “We’ll protect you.” Her sister took up a position next to her. They both faced Tou now. The grey-haired girl just continued to smile while she stood hunched by Kirojima’s desk.

           Daisuke decided that it was probably a good time to get everyone calmed down.

           “All right, class. Everyone, please settle down and find your seats. Class will begin soon and I want to make sure you are not all shifting around still trying to decide where you want to sit.”

           Yoko leered at Tou and went to take her seat. She chose the seat directly behind Kirojima’s, naturally. This did nothing to relax the student council member, but she decided to let it go.

           “Go sit down now, Tou.” The president waved her hand and Tou’s broad smile faded to a wide grin. Then, the girl wearing the uniform that was clearly two sizes too big for her slipped away back to the back of the classroom.

           The twins took seats on either side of their Princess Yoko. The first twin sat on her right next to Niro and behind Makoto. The other twin took her seat by the window, behind the strange girl who appeared too young for that class and her giant teddy bear. The two sisters conversed with each other behind Yoko as she leaned forward and pestered Kirojima more.

           Two more girls filed in soon afterwards. A very tall, very mature looking girl entered first. She appeared to be around fifteen years old. She was the tallest girl of the group and had long white hair. The loops of her platinum hair rested over her shoulders and draped forward before the ends vanished behind her form. They were long, and so was the back of her hair. A small maroon ribbon that matched the dark red uniform tied it back at one-third of the length down. The very mature looking, very quiet girl introduced herself as Nagato Souma and took a seat in the back of the class.

           Following Nagato was a shorter girl who imaginably thought she was too cool to be hanging around with a bunch of ‘little girls’ in a sex education class. Her dark green hair was short cut in the back with longer bangs in the front that parted in the middle. Dark crimson eyes shone intensely with irritation as she entered the room. She scoffed at the sight of her professor and growled lightly under her breath when he extended a warm welcome.

           “Don’t talk to me,” she ordered him.

           Everyone watched as she took the seat at the back of the room next to the window. She made herself comfortable and crossed her large black boots over one another, leaned back, and began to stare out the window. Even as a bird flew up to the windowsill, she appeared to have some malice towards it. Her face never left the position of a disapproving scowl.

           “That is Seito Kirisuami. She is a second year with a fowl attitude,” the president explained. “Still, her grades are nearly as perfect as mine. It’s simply best to let her be though.”

           “What an ass,” Niro spoke up and glared back at Seito.

           “That’s very rude, Oni-san,” Haru chided her older sister.

           “Aww, I’m sure she’s a nice gal, once you get ta know ‘er!” Kimi, ever the optimistic it seemed, didn’t think it was right to prejudge anyone. Even when their first impressions were so shoddy.

           Everyone shrugged it off at that point. Only Niro still felt some desire to confront the girl in the back of the room, but she decided that could wait until later.

           “All right class,” Mr. Hideyoshi smiled and walked over to shut the door. “It seems almost everyone made it to the first day. It’s six o’ five. That means it is time to begin-“

           “Wait!” A loud scream came from the hall and Daisuke paused. A moment later, an energetic blonde came crashing through the door. “I’m not late! I’m here!”

           The girl entered and pushed passed her teacher as though he wasn’t even there. Daisuke rubbed his forehead where the door had smacked him. He looked over at his last girl, the fifteenth girl, and raised an eyebrow. She was in tennis shoes rather than normal shoes or boots for the uniforms and had vibrant yellow-blonde hair that puffed out around her head. Her side bangs were long and framed the front of her face. She spoke with a kind of accent that suggested she might have been out of the country for some time. Her giant blue eyes sparkled with the energy she wasn’t pumping through her feet to help her bounce a little in place. She seemed very excitable.

           “Welcome to S.S.E.D. class. You must be-“

           “Oh! Hiya! I didn’t see you there.” The blonde smiled and moved over towards the teacher. She closed the door and reached up to try to brush the wrinkles out of his lapel. “I’m so sorry about that,” she giggled. “I can be kinda clumsy sometimes. Heheh.”

           “It’s quite alright.” Daisuke smiled pleasantly at his student, but was overwhelmed by the amount of gusto the girl seemed to have. It was easily comparable to Izumi’s. Only, if possible, this girl seemed even more abrasive. “You seem to have made it on time, but in the future, please try to arrive a little sooner. Doors close at six sharp.”

           “Gotcha!” She placed her hand behind her head and laughed. “Sorry again, Teach. Didn’t mean to come crashing in. But you see, I was on my way over and this carriage started taking off without its driver because a dog had spooked the horses, so I had to chase it down and stop it before it took out a group of elementary kids.”

           Everyone in the class was silent for a long moment. Then, the twins began whispering to themselves in the second row across Yoko’s desk.

           “Do you think she’s crazy?”

           “I think there’s a good chance of that.”

           “Hiro?”

           “Yes, Kaito.”

           “Did you happen to notice how big her tits are?”

           “Why yes, I did.” A smirk captured Hiro’s eyes.

           The younger twin, Hiro, looked over at the new blonde girl. She leered and took in the full measure of the other girl’s body. Kaito joined in a moment later until they were both scoping the bodacious loud mouth.

           Daisuke too noticed the girl’s full figure as she walked back to her seat. She was the right height for her age, but she had already been gifted with large breasts, a taught midsection that couldn’t be measured right as it lay hidden under her shirt that hung loosely off her chest, and thick hips and thighs. She was very lively, and as she bounced to the back of the room, her skirt swayed from side to side to frame her rear better and her chest bounced opposite of the rest of her body. Despite these mature features, the teacher couldn’t help but notice that her skin was still perfectly flawless as any pre-pubescent’s.

           “Ya didn’t introduce yerself, Sugar,” Kimi-chan pointed out.

           “Oh yeah!” In the back of the room, between Tou and Ame-chan, the perky blonde waved to the rest of the class. “My name is Tsumi! That’s Tatsu Mikoto for the records though.”

           The last girl took her seat as Daisuke locked the door and moved back to the center of the room. He looked out over his beautiful class and all their unique colors and personalities and felt heat rise up in his chest. Finally, he would get to teach again, and he felt so very lucky to be teaching such a lovely group of girls.

           “Welcome to Special Sexual Education. I will be your teacher, Mr. Hideyoshi. For the next several weeks, I will be in charge of teaching you girls everything you will ever need to know about your body and mind, and how they come together and function during times of sexual stimulation and conduct.” Everyone’s, even Seito’s, eyes were on him now. “I can’t wait to get to know more about each and every one of you. We’re going to have a great time as long as everyone remembers that this is not only a mandatory class on a strange topic, but that it is a class where you will make great friends and can have a lot of fun.”

           The twins looked to one another and shared a smirk. They were looking forward to having a lot more fun in this class than they expected would be allowed.

           Makoto, Haru, and Kirojima sat eagerly listening to their new instructor. All three girls had already managed to take a couple of notes. Mostly, their notes covered the teacher’s name and the name of their classmates. Makoto’s notes were in an adorable pink notebook. Kirojima’s were mental. Haru had also added the name of the class at the top of her page in big letters.

           Kimi, Izumi, Tsumi, Ame, and Nagato stared at the teacher and his backdrop patiently. Occasionally, one of them would get distracted and gaze at his desk or his name that he’d written on the chalkboard.

           Tou’s eyes could not be seen and Daisuke couldn’t tell exactly what the girl was staring at, but she seemed happy about it.

           Yoko was leering at the back of Kirojima’s head affectionately while Aiowa snuggled into her teddy bear, Mr. Kimiwaru.

           Seito had been paying attention, but when Daisuke’s gaze met hers, she turned her attention back to the outside world.

           Finally, Hideyoshi noticed Niro. Niro was not absorbed in something else. She was glaring angrily, directly at him. Her eyes locked with her teacher’s and he felt a burst of dominance rise in his stomach.

 _Niro,_ he thought. _You’re going to be the troublemaker, aren’t you?_

           “Does anyone have any questions?” Mr. Hideyoshi smiled kindly and sat on the corner of his desk to seem more approachable. Makoto raised her hand. “Yes, Makoto-chan.”

           Makoto blushed and poked her fingers together. “Well, Mr. Hideyoshi, I was wondering. What are we going to be doing in this class?”

           A soft grin parted Daisuke’s lips and he crossed his legs.

           “We’re going to learn about sexuality, sexual acts, and sexual psychology.”

           “So you really are just a perverted old man who wants to touch a bunch of little girls.” Niro spoke out of turn and said this as a matter of fact. A couple of the other girls giggled. Ame turned her head down and blushed.

           “Yeah, Sensei!” One of the twins piped up. “It seems to me you’re just a big pervert.”

           “You just want to see a bunch of girls wet their panties.” Kaito joined in her sister’s taunts. “Maybe you’ll even let us touch our panties in front of you.”

           “What-?” Haru was blushing now and turned towards the twins further down her row. “You can’t say things like that!”

           “Why not?” Hiroko asked. “It’s true isn’t it?”

           The twins had a good laugh, though Niro wasn’t laughing.

           “Alright. That’s enough of that,” Daisuke said in good humor. The class slowly settled back down. “None of that now. I’m not some raving lunatic who is out to get your panties.” He said it with the same playful expression as before. “I’m your teacher. It will be my job to teach you things about your bodies and what to do with them now that you’re all reaching the first stages of sexual maturity. However, I’m not just some man in the park trying to do illegal things. This a safe, controlled, and friendly environment.”

           “It doesn’t change the fact you’re a pedophile,” Seito mumbled in the back of the classroom.

           Daisuke was about to make another comment when the older Fujimoto sister jumped in again.

           “You’re a massive freak,” Niro said blatantly.

           “Now young lady,” Daisuke warned. “If you do not stop treating your teacher with such disrespect, you will be punished.”

           “What are you going to do?” Niro half-shouted. “You’re not my father!”

           “No,” he admitted. “But I will spank you if you continue to act out of line.”

           That threat made the room stir. The twins grinned at one another and wondered if the teacher would actually slap the rears of misbehaving girls. Yoko shivered in her seat and thought for a moment that she might like to break a rule or two. Haruni reached over and grabbed her sister’s arm and tugged on it pleadingly.

           “Please don’t make a scene. Can’t you behave?” Haru pleaded with her older sibling.

           “No way!” Niro shouted. “You’re nothing but a dirty old man! This class is a waste of time!”

           Tou giggled in the back of the room.

           “You’re going to get a whooping,” she mumbled.

           Aiowa hugged Mr. Kimiwaru and gasped.

           “You better be a good girl or Mr. Hide is going to punish you!” The small girl’s previous expression changed suddenly from worried to amused. She giggled. “Mr. Kimiwaru says loud girls deserved red bottoms.”

           Kirojima looked over at Ai-chan in her peripherals with some surprise.

 _What a strange child. I think she actually wants to see Tsuniro being punished,_ the president thought.

           The whispers and conversations slowly building in the classroom made Niro feel more powerful. She stood and pointed her finger at the teacher with her other hand on her hip.

           “You shouldn’t even be allowed to teach at this school, you dirty old man!”

           That was quite enough of that.

           Daisuke moved forward and grabbed Niro by her arm. He tugged her forward to the front of the classroom the bent her over his knee. She struggled and tossed around. Niro’s legs began to kick as Daisuke lifted her skirt and revealed her black cotton panties. He slipped them down her thighs and lifted his hand high in the air.

_SMACK!_

           Niro let out a small scream as her assailant dealt the first blow. She looked back at him, her face now red and hot with embarrassment. “Let me go you pig!”

           “You will learn to respect me as your sensei,” Daisuke said simply and gave her rear another pop. She cried out again and gave him another insult.

           After two more good smacks her eyes were starting to form tears. However, she had decided that her humiliation could not go unpunished itself. She had glanced around the room and all of the other girls in the class, including her sister and Seito, were staring at her.

           “You’re just a nasty pedo! I’m leaving here and then I’m calling the police! You can’t do this.”

           “As a matter of fact….”

_SMACK!_

           “I can.”

_SMACK!_

           “I am your teacher.”

_SMACK!_

           “You are being a very bad girl, and I have the right to punish you.”

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

           Niro’s bottom was sore and red. Only a few small tears had escaped her angrily closed eyes. Her knitted brows caused small wrinkles to form on her pretty little face. Daisuke looked down and saw the outline of where his hand has struck the girl’s round bottom. He smiled though, because she hadn’t said another word yet. She was trying to keep herself from crying and that meant that he had managed to get his point across.

           Striking the girl had felt good. Her supple rear end had made for a fantastic cushion that absorbed his attacks. The small curves of her vaginal lips could be seen between her thighs. The visage and actions had left him feeling aroused. Niro shifted and whined as she tried to get up off of her teacher. He allowed her to slump down to her knees in front of him and grabbed her chin.

           “Are you going to be a good girl?” Daisuke asked her in a soft but strict tone.

           “Screw you,” she whined. “You just a pedophile.”

           She was pouting. He knew that her pride was just wounded now. Still, he could not allow her to make a fool of him. Not on the first day in front of all of his other girls. Daisuke sighed. He would have to make a show of her.

           “Holy cow,” Kimi-chan stared slack jawed as Hideyoshi’s girth was released from his unzipped pants. “That’s what a man looks like under there?”

           “Oh my!” Yoko began to shift in her seat, her rump wiggling impatiently as she watched. Her panties were beginning to wet.

           The president could not believe what she was seeing. She stared intently and tried to process what was happening.

           The twins shifted in their seats. Hiro leaned forward to get a better look and Kaito moved closer to Yoko. The other students were all lost in silent awe.

           “Since you’ve been a bad girl, this will be your punishment,” Daisuke said, placing his hardened cock in front of Niro’s face. She flinched backwards but he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward. “Lick it until it isn’t hard anymore,” he instructed.

           “No!” She tugged back on his grip and tried to get away. Her sister fidgeted in her seat, wanting to help her kin but knowing that Niro had brought it upon herself. At least, Haru thought that it was okay. After all, Hideyoshi was their teacher and the school wouldn’t let him do anything that wasn’t allowed.

           Daisuke pulled the girl’s head so close that her cheek was pressed up against his length. She growled, but his index finger slipped into her mouth and parted her lips. He positioned his cock at her oral entrance and then pushed it inside. The size was almost too much for her mouth to take. She was forced to open wider and the length slipped a couple of inches deep.

           Everyone stared as their teacher began to bob Niro’s head onto his dick. He was making her suck it. She whined and moaned over the swollen member then pulled off. It had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her spit was stringing between her lips and his bright-red glands.

           Niro looked up and her eyes met her sensei’s. She didn’t want to be punished anymore. She leaned in and began licking the length on her own. Her small tongue flexed against his sensitive flesh. He leaned back and kept only one hand placed on top of her spikey red hair.

           “Good girl,” he said softly.

           That seemed to encourage her. She began to suckle on the base of his shaft. She whined low and she nodded her head and covered the length of his member in a thin coat of saliva. She could taste small traces of his sweat and precum as she ventured towards the top of the limb again. It started tasting rather good, she admitted, and she was starting to enjoy herself.

           A burning sensation flooded her lower tummy and it began to tingle. She adjusted her rear several times, but couldn’t make the tickling in her panties stop. Still, she continued to lap at her teacher’s thickened prick. The ridges and bulges of skin and veins intrigued her. She wondered how he had become so large or so powerful looking. Suddenly, she was overtly impressed with how well sculpted Hideyoshi sensei appeared to be.

           “You’ll be a good girl from now on, won’t you Niro-chan?” Daisuke’s words were seductive, but still sweet. He ran his fingers through his student’s soft layers of hair and encouraged her to suck at the head again.

           “Yes, Sensei,” she purred.

           Her mouth locked around his head and she began vigorously suckling on the tip. Her tongue played in his slit and her hand gripped at his base. He helped show her how to pump his length and she picked up on the lesson quickly. She began stroking his need and sucking its head more powerfully. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was growing more excited. She could feel his body swelling more and could tell something was about to happen.

           Then, all at once, something did. A stream of fluid shot into the back of her throat. She coughed and pulled away from the cock she’d been so happy to play with before. She gagged and stuck her tongue out. Something sticky was now dripping off of her tongue, mixed with her saliva.

           “Ah!” Another shot came onto her face. It had managed to strike her in the right eye. She closed it and lifted her hands to wipe it away. When she did, Daisuke grabbed her hand. She gasped and looked up at him with dark pink staining her face and ears.

           “That…” Daisuke said breathlessly. He swallowed and tried to speak more clearly. “…Is my semen. Men shoot semen when they are sexually stimulated. It is a good sign that you did a good job.”

           “Yes, Sensei.” Niro wasn’t sure what else to say. She felt hot and wasn’t sure what she should do.

           “Did you like the taste of your sensei’s cock?”

           “Y-yes, Sensei.”

           Mr. Hideyoshi smiled handsomely.

           “Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked chapter one! I did my bet to establish all 15 of the girls with their own looks and personalities. I'm very interested in hearing who is your favorite, who you ship, or what your thoughts about the class were. Please comment below if you have some time to let me know how I did. :) Thank you!


	2. Day Two “Masturbation and Sexual Positions”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather abrupt displays of authority the class before, Daisuke is worried about how his girls will react to him. However, the good girls are all ready for another day of learning and they eagerly prepare for the next lessons. After class, one little girl ends up earning some extra credit she didn’t ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to chapter two? Thank you for reading! I hope you like this next chapter. :)

Daisuke had been confident the night he left his class, but as the following morning caught up to him, he questioned his own actions. The middle school teacher wondered why he had been so bold, so forceful with his student. More so, he was worried that the girls would not open up to him the following day. Surely they would fear or hate him for what he had done to Niro. He went to bed that night with that concern fresh in his mind.

           The next morning, Daisuke prepared himself for his class. He decided that even if his students turned on him, that he would continue his work in a professional manner and explain that the last class’s events were simply a show of dominance and punishment. It was a touch defensive, but it was also true. Niro had spoken out of turn and she was punished for it. The matter was as simple as that.

           Still, Hideyoshi-Sensei felt a strong knot of guilt wrap around his tummy like a heavy belt.

           When Daisuke got to the school, he walked slowly up to his classroom. He was only fifteen minutes early, but he didn’t expect that any of the girls would be rushing to get to Sex Ed. To his great surprise, he was wrong. As Daisuke turned the corner, he was greeted with eleven smiling faces.

           “Good morning, Sensei!” The girls all said in unison.

           Daisuke stood, awe-struck and blinking slowly. The entire front, except the president, and middle row, plus Ame-chan and Tou, were all waiting for him to unlock the door for a new day. They seemed eager and giddy.  Even Niro had a cocky grin on her face, daring him to challenge her good mood. It was incredible.

           “Good morning, girls.” Daisuke drew in a deep breath. “How are you all this morning?”

           “We’re well, but perhaps we could talk more once we’re inside the classroom, Sensei?” Yoko asked her question with a little pout. As Daisuke looked down at her footwear, he could see why she was eager to get off her feet. High, thin-heeled boots dressed her legs up to the middle of her calves. They were a pair of woman’s shoes sported by the thirteen-year old. Daisuke suddenly found himself put in a very good mood.

           “Well then, it looks like almost everyone is here already.” Hideyoshi walked over to the door as he spoke and unlocked it. He stepped aside and allowed his class to file in first. As he strolled in behind them with his normal briefcase, he felt like a king entering his courtyard.

           “Tsumi and Nagato are not here yet,” the quiet voice of Ame peeped up from the back of the room as she sat down.

           “Kiro-baby isn’t here yet either,” Yoko whined as she sat on the president’s desk. “And here I was hoping she would compliment my new shoes.”

           “Princess!” Kai-chan cried to Yoko. “Stop caring so much for that witch. You have me and Hiro-chan.”

           “Yeah!” Hiro locked her arms playfully around her older sister’s shoulders. “Don’t you love us, Princess?”

           Watching the twins swoon over Yoko brought some clever ideas into Daisuke’s mind. He considered how pleasant their relationship could be if utilized properly. The concept made him shudder and tug on the belt of his pants. He cleared his throat.

           “It seems everyone except Kirojima, Seito, Nagato, and Tsumi are here. They still have ten minutes to arrive though.”

           “Mr. Hideyoshi?” Makoto had raised her hand politely even though class had not yet started.

           “Yes, Mako-chan?” Daisuke responded lovingly.

           “What are we going to be learning today?” Her cheeks were already blushing and Daisuke noted how very lovely and desirable the girl was. He wondered, with her level of apparent respect she seemed to have towards her sensei, how obedient she would be in class.

           “Well,” the teacher started with a smirk. “Today we’ll be learning the basics.”

           “What does that mean?” Izumi shouted passionately.

           Now the class was mostly silent and all of the girls were staring at their sensei with curiosity plaguing their faces.

           “Well,” Daisuke started, looking out over his classroom of attentive listeners. “Before you can learn about sex, the act of being with someone else, you must learn about your own bodies first. Then, methods to being with others will follow before we actually begin covering intercourse as a practical application study.”

           Some of the girls shifted in their seats nervously. Others looked to one another a bit confused. Hiro looked at her sister Kai and grinned.

           “I think our dirty old sensei wants us to touch ourselves,” Hiro teased.

           “Yeah,” Kai grinned boldly and her eyes moved over to Mr. Hideyoshi’s position at the front of the room. “I think Sensei wants us to be naughty little girls in front of him.”

           Both twins locked their eyes on Daisuke’s and they leaned forward on their desks. Then Hiro spoke up again.

           “Sensei?” Hiro asked. “What if we already know how our bodies work?”

           “Then you will prove it by showing an intimate knowledge of the subject in class today.”

           “Sensei!” Kai laughed. “Don’t you feel you’re pushing us too far? We’re only little girls.”

           Daisuke raised an eyebrow. Kai was taunting him playfully. At that moment, when the twins looked at one another and started giggling, he realized he had been right in his early assessment of the two. They were much more aware of subject matter he’d be teaching in this class than the other girls. He felt heat pulse in his lower stomach as he considered that, based on their behavior, it was likely that they had even started experimenting with each other.

           “Sensei,” Makoto’s soft voice caught Daisuke’s attention before he could respond to the twins. “What are Kai and Hiro talking about?” There was a slight sign of apprehension on her face. Clearly, she was worried that the lesson of the day might present a challenge she wasn’t sure she was ready for.

           “Yeah, Sensei.” Kimi-chan’s accent-thick voice chimed in. “Are we gonna actually have ta do things like what ya did ta Niro-san?”

           Niro crossed her arms and scoffed. Clearly she didn’t want to be reminded of her punishment.

           “I think what my sister did counts as oral sex. That’s not a solo act,” Haruni spoke up. “I believe the correct term for touching one’s self is masturbation.”

           “Oh! So, like, are we gonna be doing masturbation then? I think I can do that.” Kimi seemed suddenly more relaxed. She was nervous about having to go down on anyone, but she appeared confident she could touch herself. Daisuke took note of this.

           “Well,” the teacher started. “Haru-chan brings up the right point.”

           Hideyoshi went to the board and began to write out the title of that day’s lesson. The white dust from the chalk created the kana for “Masturbation and Sexual Positions”.

           “Today, you girls will be learning how to stimulate and sexually please yourselves as well as the many interesting positions you can take during sexual events and how each pose effects your body.”

           “Are we going to have to fold ourselves in half and stuff?” Izumi’s enthusiastic voice echoed more than the other girls’ as she yelled her question from her seat. She leaned forward on the edge of her chair and looked very excited. “My big brother had his girlfriend over once, and I saw them in his room when I came home after school, and he had her naked with her legs above her head. I think they were having sex, but it looked so weird!”

           Daisuke scratched the back of his head. He hadn’t really considered that some of the girls might have had experience outside of class. Suddenly, he felt very aware that his girls might be more educated than he had given some of them credit for. It made him curious about how fast he could get passed the basics and move into more interesting topics. He decided that, though the twins, Yoko, and Izumi appeared at least slightly more educated, he probably shouldn’t rush things.

           “Yes and no. There are many positions. Today, we’ll probably just focus on the basics. Then,”

           “Sorry I’m late!” Tsumi busted into the room. “I had to pick up Kirojima and Nagato. Their ride broke down so I gave them a lift.”

           The president walked in, an uncomfortable expression on her face. She walked over to her desk quietly and sat down. Nagato entered after the other two and went to her desk quietly as well. She met Daisuke’s eyes, blushed, then turned away.

           “It’s quite alright. No one is late yet. There are still a couple of minutes before the doors close.”

           “Thank you!” Tsumi ran to the back of the room and plopped down next to Ame. “Whoo! Barely made it, huh Ame-chan?”

           Ame looked at Tsumi and blushed brightly.

           “It’s good that you made it.”

           “Huh? I can barely hear you? Do you always whisper when you talk?”

           Ame fidgeted and looked down at her desk. She began wringing her hands nervously. Tsumi just laughed.

           “You know I’m just teasing you, right?”

           Ame looked up at Tsumi with some surprise, and then smiled sweetly.

           “O-oh. I see.”

           “Kiro-kun!” Yoko nearly tackled Kirojima as the councilwoman took her seat. “Why where you so behind! You almost missed the start of class! It would have been miserable without you!”

           Kirojima lowered her gaze so that her glasses and hair shielded her expression.

           “Please sit down, Miss Yoko,” Kirojima requested calmly.

           Of course, Yoko did not obey. She lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Kiro’s shoulders. 

           “How mean! I’ve been waiting here for you all morning and all you want is to get rid of me?” There was a terrible mock-sadness in her voice that made the twins giggle and made Daisuke wonder about the redhead. “There’s no way I’m going to let you get away with being so grumpy!”

           “Yeah, Miss President. The princess even wore her new boots, just to show off for you,” Hiro teased.

           Yoko blushed and pushed off of Kirojima long enough to give the younger twin a stern glare.

           “Don’t say that!” Yoko screamed embarrassed. “I just wanted to look nice.”

           “Yeah,” the eldest lookalike teased. Kai lifted her hands a little and gave a shrug. “And you wanted to look nice so the president would compliment you. What we said.”

           Yoko shook her head and lifted her fists to her face defensibly.

           “You two are unreasonably cruel! You shouldn’t tease your princess like that!”

           They both moved forward with an exchange of sly glances and took to either side of the president’s table. Kai grabbed Yoko’s arm and started tugging her down saying, “Come on, Princess. Let’s leave the grouchy president to her angst.”

           Meanwhile, Hiro bent down and whispered into Kirojima’s ear.

           “What took you so long, Miss President? The teacher just announced today’s lesson.” One of Hiro’s nimble fingers pointed up at the board.

           Kirojima looked passed the moping Yoko to the board. She read, “Masturbation and Sexual Positions” and what little color was still in her face disappeared. Her head snapped around and she stared at Nagato for a long moment. Hiro didn’t seem to notice the worry on the student body president’s face. Daisuke, however, did.

           “Whow! Are we really going to jerk off in front of each other?” Tsumi shouted from her seat. “Isn’t that illegal or something?”

           Izumi counteracted Tsumi’s words with, “Sensei already stated last class that we’ve been given special permissions in S.S.E.D.. So, we’re allowed to do things this year that other girls can’t do. Our parents even signed us up for the classes, so it is a worry-free zone.”

           Niro scoffed and mumbled under her breath, “Worry-free, my ass.”

           Haru nudged her sister in the arm.

           “Oh. Right.” Tsumi leaned back and seemed to think about the concept of preforming in front of the other girls. She looked around the room then sat forward and smiled. “Well at least we don’t go to a coed school. Haha! I’m okay with doing girl things with girls.”

           “I’m not entirely sure jerking off is girly terminology, hun.” Kimi offered her opinion with a raised eyebrow and a wearing smile.

           “Huh?” Tsumi gave Kimi a look of hilarious confusion. “I don’t get it.”

           Daisuke found himself amused by his students. He looked over them all with an almost fatherly fondness for each girl. He saw that Ame-chan was hiding her face from Tsumi and Nagato was staring at her desk while Kirojima eyed her nervously. The twins were both picking on their princess, Miss Yoko, now. Ai-chan had managed to fall asleep, or at least she looked asleep, with her head on her teddy-bear. Makoto was writing down some sort of note in her pink notebook while Izumi, Kimi, and Tsumi chatted about the validity of terminology. In the second row, Haru and Niro were talking about something that was upsetting Haru and making Niro red in the face with frustration. It was likely that Haru was chiding her older sister again.

           All of the girls were so unique, Daisuke noted once more. It was thrilling.

Finally, his watch beeped to alert him that it was time to close the door and begin the lesson. When he turned towards the door, he saw his final student, Seito Kiritsuami, standing in the doorway with her bag clutched to her chest and a small line of perspiration dripping down the side of her face. She was breathing heavily as though she had been running for a long distance.

           “Seito, is everything alright?” the teacher offered.

           She swallowed thickly and moved into a silent and attentive classroom. Her eyes were averted to the floor and she moved passed her sensei and classmates without a peep. She took her seat at the back of the room and calmed her breathing.

           Daisuke walked over to her side and bent down to whisper more privately, “Is everything okay, Seito?”

           The dark-green haired girl didn’t make eye contact with her teacher. Hearing his voice seemed to make her flinch a little in her seat. She simply moved her gaze to the window and said softly, “I’m not late. I’m here. So, leave me alone about it.”

           This stung Hideyoshi in a way it would sting any caring instructor. Having a student respond so coldly showed a level of missing trust. He swallowed down an angry response of dominance, demanding she tell him why she was almost late and why she seemed so exhausted, and he nodded.

           “Very well. Welcome to class. Please try to get here a little sooner next time.”

           With that, Daisuke moved back to the front of the room and closed the door. Then, with a smile of renewed confidence and eagerness, he made his announcement.

           “For everyone who is still unaware, today we will be covering the basics. We will be going over female anatomy as a whole. Sexual anatomy and the reproductive system. Then, we’ll be covering sexual basics such as the process of heterosexual sex. From there, we’ll loop back around to the female system and I will teach you the methodology and importance of regular sexual stimulus and release. Female masturbation practical application and the use of sexually stimulating positions will be the last task for the day. Any more questions before we begin?”

           No one raised their hand this time. Everyone had taken their seats and were suffering their own forms of anxiety. The twins, Ai, and Yoko seemed content, and Tsumi and Izumi seemed relatively excited to continue on to the lesson. However, the rest of the class all had a sort of uneasy underlying tone. Ame and Nagato paid attention, but were clearly flustered by the topic of the class. Haru and Makoto were fascinated about the quality and sheer amount of information their teacher could produce and clearly were concerned that even their most detailed of notes might not ensure them a top grade in the class. Kirojima and Seito though, appeared to have an almost aggressive nature towards what Daisuke was teaching. Even Niro had decided to just ignore him and started doodling in her notebook. However, the president and the girl who’d arrived late to class that day seemed on a dangerous edge. Seito refused to make eye contact while Kirojima refused to break it.

 _Perhaps,_ Daisuke thought to himself. _Not everyone is as forgiving of my actions as I had thought. I will have to work harder to earn their trust. I knew it was possible that I would have some girls who put up a resistance. They’ll learn to appreciate my lessons in time._

 

An hour of lecture and the class was half over. He had provided links to slideshows and videos the girls were meant to review at home on the more technical side of things. However, he did a masterful job of highlighting what would be on the written tests in the future. He had also answered every question his students asked. All in all, it had gone very well. Even Kirojima seemed to have calmed during his lesson. Seito was still uncooperative, but there was clearly something more going on in her life than just this class. It would be easier to gain her trust over the course of the program rather than try to force it in one or two afternoons.

           “Now,” Hideyoshi turned off the lights and turned on the projector. “In about fifteen minutes, we will begin the physical application portion of the day. Using what you learned at the start of class and what you will learn from the videos I’m about to show you, each of you will be expected to try out various forms of basic masturbation at your desks.”

           Whispers started. They ended as he cleared his throat.

           “Please pay attention to the women in these clips and take note of how they use what they have naturally to cause physical arousal.”

           Makoto raised her hand.

           “Yes, Mako-chan?”

           “Hideyoshi-sensei, what if we have never-.” Makoto shifted in her seat timidly. “Done that sort of thing before?”

           “Then today will be a wonderful chance to start without worry or confusion. All healthy women—and men—masturbate. It is a natural part of maturity. In this class, you will have the fortunate option of assistance in the matter so that the fear and uncertainty can be avoided and you can get the best results every time.” His answer seemed to calm her. He grinned handsomely and promised, “Even if it seems embarrassing or hard at first, I will make sure that you can perform well and help you as you need it. So don’t worry.”

           The last part of his statement was directed at the entire class and some more nerves were put to ease. Then, the video started.

           Seven clips of adult women between the ages of sixteen and twenty-three masturbating were featured. The first woman handled her breasts that were large enough for her to suck on her own nipples. The next two females massaged their lower tummies and ran their hands along various parts of their bodies to become stimulated. Another woman rubbed her skin with a soft lotion. After her was a woman who stroked the clitoral hood, until she started secreting precum and began whining with her head leaned back against a soft pillow. Then a woman took a vibrator from her bag and began rubbing it over herself and then penetrated her ass with it. Finally, the last woman rode a large dildo with eager force and powerful precision.

           Daisuke had watched his girl’s reactions to the videos, not the presentation itself. Some of the girls were on the edge of their seats and grinning like little perverts. A few of the shyer ones were only half looking at the screen or were lost in non-blinking awe with their mouths agape. The only ones who had not done anything more than glance at the screen were Nagato and Seito. Hideyoshi took physical notes about all fifteen of his students’ reactions and put a special mark next to the two less attentive viewers’ names.

           Once the videos were complete, the projector turned off and the lights came back on. Hideyoshi walked in front of his group and smiled.

           “Any questions before I give you your assignment?”

           Makoto appeared as though she wanted to raise her hand, but she didn’t. It was clear to her teacher that the girl did not know what to ask or say. Oddly enough, it was Kirojima who spoke up first. She raised her hand and when she was called on, she stood and placed her hands firmly on the top of her desk.

           “Sensei, I recommend that Nagato be permitted to leave the classroom.”

           The suggestion was unexpected. Daisuke blinked for a long moment before he looked over from Kirojima to Nagato. Nagi was staring at Kiro now with a shocked and concerned emotion knotting her brows together. Daisuke looked back to Kirojima.

           “Hey! That’s not fair,” Izumi cried out. “Why should Nagato be excused from prac-ap?”

           There was a stir in the room now. Even Seito shifted in her seat.

           “Silence, you!” Kirojima snapped at Izumi. Then she turned her attention back to the teacher. “Nagato has a medical condition. She can’t perform strenuous labors. She has a doctor’s order on the matter.”

           Daisuke laughed. There was a small sign of worry and unease marking his brow line.

           “Kirojima, I don’t have any such note, and I don’t know that it was your place to bring that information to light. I assure you, if Nagato needs special accommodations for class, that I’m already well aware of her limits.”

           “But-!”

           “I have all of your physical and mental profiles on record. You were all given thorough examinations before you were accepted into this class. I promise you, I will not do anything that would seriously harm any of you.”

           In the back of the room, Seito scoffed under her breath and Nagato visibly lowered her gaze. At the front of the room, Kirojima was now giving her teacher a look of something that could be called hatred.

 _She’ll come around,_ Daisuke thought. _I know the limits of my students._

           Makoto raised her hand timidly.

           “Yes, Mako-chan?”

           “Will we be starting the last part of class soon?”

           Daisuke smiled. He was so thankful for Makoto.

           “Yes, Makoto. We’ll begin right away actually.” With that the teacher pulled out his bag and brought it to the top of his desk where he emptied the contents out in an orderly fashion. Three vibrators, two dildos, one pleasure ring, a large bottle of scented lube, a bag of feathers, and some small nipple clamps came from the bag and decorated the table.

           “Oh my,” Kimi said then whistled. “That’s a lot of thingies.”

           “Oh oh oh!” Izumi raised her hand high.

           “Yes, Izumi-chan?”

           “Are we all going to play with one of those for a grade? Will you tell us who’s best?”

           “Actually,” Daisuke chuckled at the enthusiastic question. “There are only enough toys here for half of you. The other half will have to use their own skills and the information you learned today to masturbate.”

           The twins shared an overly pleased expression then raised their hands.

           “Yes, Hiro? Kai?”

           “Can we help each other?” Hiro asked with her good-girl eyes batting at her teacher.

           “Today, we’re focusing on individual abilities to stimulate and masturbate. So, I would prefer if you kept to yourselves for today. Thank you for asking though. There will be plenty of opportunities to interact in the next classes.” He turned to the entire class. “All right, we’ll start with the back row today. Please come up and select the tool you’d like to use today.”

           Tou, Tsumi, Ame, Nagato, and a reluctant Seito all moved from their seats and made a single file line in front of the teacher’s desk. Tou looked at the bottle that read “Banana Jun Katsu Yu”. She smiled and picked up a little Dixie-cup and poured a good amount of the lube into the cup. The she reached out for the still packaged vibrator. “Tako Baibure Ta”. She took the tentacle looking object and ventured back to her desk.

 _I shouldn’t be surprised a strange girl like Tou would pick something like that,_ Daisuke thought to himself. He watched Tsumi pick next.

           Tsumi went for the largest dildo on the table. She read the label, “Suikabaibure.” She titled her head to the side as though she wasn’t sure what to think about the nine-inch fake prick. It was bright green at the bottom and pink at the top. It had a lot of ridges and girth. Daisuke was surprised when Tsumi walked back to her desk with the object with a proud grin. He was equally amused that Izumi seemed to be pouting now that the biggest dick wasn’t up for grabs.

           Ame came next. She started bashfully at the table and shifted. She eventually had to be helped by Daisuke who offered her the pleasure ring. She took it, embarrassed, and fluttered back to her seat nervously.

           Nagato moved over to the table next. Daisuke paid close attention to her actions. He had already been made privy to the girl’s medical condition. Nagi suffered from a weak body that easily overheated. Doing anything too strenuous could cause her to gain a fever. If it became too bad, her own body’s heat would dehydrate her rapidly and she would end up in the hospital. Despite this, Hideyoshi had also been made aware that the girl’s condition had improved dramatically and so long as you cooled her down quickly and gave her plenty to drink, she would be fine. So, he wasn’t worried.

           Nagato didn’t take anything accept some lube in a tiny cup. She blushed deeply behind her long white hair. Then, she hurried back to her seat.

           Daisuke smiled. He was thankful that she was still being a good student and had been willing to participate.

           Seito came to the table. Stared at the contents of the teacher’s desk for a moment. Then looked at Daisuke.

           “Do I have to pick any of this?” she asked plainly.

           “No. You can choose to take what I have offered, or perform without any of it.”

           Seito walked back to her desk without taking anything. She turned her head away from everyone else again and looked out the window.

           “Second row. You’re next.”

           Haru, Niro, Yoko, Kai, and Hiro all ventured up. Haru studied everything on the desk for a long moment, and then eyed Mr. Hideyoshi for a long minute. She blushed then looked back down at the selection. Finally, she chose a small purple vibrator with three bulbous sections in its shaft. She carried it off back to her desk without another word.

           When Niro came up to the table, she scoffed and clicked her tongue at the sight. Under her breath, she whispered about how she thought the teacher was still just a dirty-old man. Then, she took a small cup of lube because it looked like it might be fun to play with and went back to her seat.

           Yoko came up next and gleefully grabbed up the ruby-red two-headed vibrator that Daisuke had secretly hoped she would take an interest in. He smiled as she lifted it up and made a joyous sound.

           “It’s beautiful!” she praised. “Simply wonderful. So many ridged and bumps. What a lovely color too. Oh! I love it.”

           “I’m glad you like it. That one is yours then.” Daisuke grinned boldly. He felt that burning sensation push against his underwear.

           Yoko ventured back to her seat and the twins came up and stood next to each other. Both grabbed some lubrication. Then, Kai picked up a thick-headed dildo and handed it over to Hiro.

           “Here,” Kai-chan teased. “I know how much you love to be penetrated.”

           “Yeah,” Hiro-chan said with a blush and slight pout. “Well here is something for you.”

           She handed her sister the small clamps. Kai pushed her and they had a mock fight, laughed, then walked back with their individual toys of choice.

           “Front row,” Daisuke called. There was only the bag of feathers and lube left.

           “Dang it! All the fun stuff is gone,” Izumi cried.

           “Well, I’m sure we’ll have first pick next time. Right, Teach?” Kimi-chan didn’t admit that she was a little disappointed too, but she was all right with it. She hadn’t ever used a toy before anyway, but she was pretty-good with her own digits. So, Kimi just stayed seated.

           Izumi eventually settled for some lubrication and went back to her seat, pouting more.

           Makoto went to the desk and saw the bag of feathers. She wondered how she could use something like that to help her masturbate, but she was sure that she could figure it out. Plus, she wanted to impress her sensei. So, she grabbed up the bag and returned to her desk.

           No one challenged Mako. Kirojima and Ai-chan had remained in their seats the entire time. Ai had her teddy bear after all, and the president was too busy leering to do anything productive.

           Daisuke went back to his desk and smiled softly. “All right! You may all open your toys and begin your physical demonstrations. Now, I’ll allow the class to do this all at the same time so no one feels called out this time, but if you can’t handle that we will turn to individual performances.

           “Hai, Sensei,” thirteen girls chimed in at the same time.

           All at once, the girls began their self-explorations. The twins began stripping until they were only in their panties. A couple of the girls were captivated by what they were seeing. Kai took almost no time putting on a show for her sister. She tweaked her own nipples with one hand and let the other caress the soft skin of her lower tummy.

           “Does this turn you on, ane-chan?” Kai teased her younger sister playfully as she teased her own body with her fingertips.

           “Damn, Kai-kun. Why do you have to be so cute? You’re making me wet myself already.” Hiroko pulled her new toy from its package. The flesh colored dildo had nothing resembling foreskin and a rather large top. The appendage was worked over Hiro’s tongue as she began to wet the thing while watching her sister wiggle about. She too, was putting on a show for her sister.

           Yoko laughed at the both of them and shook her head disapprovingly.

           “No class,” she giggled. Then, she took a seat on top of her own desk and pulled her toy from its package. She sat the form down next to her after making sure the batteries were in properly. With the vibrator on stand-by, Yoko began to stroke her legs. Her smooth pantyhose looked like they would feel smooth against the touch. When her delicate fingertips moved her skirt up as she petted her inner thighs, she whined and leaned her head back against the air. Her strong core muscles kept her up as she half-rested in the air.

           Daisuke watched with interest as the class princess teased all of the voyeurists in the room. She was very good at pretending to be an adult. Her sexy legs were completely visible as she stroked herself. Her panties were tight to her form and Daisuke imagined he could see the small curves of her lips and a peeking little bump that was hidden under the fabric.

           Yoko caressed her own body passionately. After a moment, Daisuke realized his eyes were locked on hers. She was leering at him. She was sexually eyeing him. He shivered as he thought, _What a devilishly sexy stare for such a young woman._

           She started petting her panties before she finally shut her eyes and laid back on her desk top. She began performing louder. The princess began to moan and whine with every shift of her legs or clinch of her well-sculpted ass.

           Daisuke felt his cock mourn the hands-free lesson plan of the day.

           Hideyoshi turned his attention from the lovely show of skill Yoko was giving and glanced around the rest of his room. Izumi had decided to remove her shirt and was now in just her training bra and panties. She was sitting on her hand, clearly putting in effort to finger herself a little. It was obvious she didn’t know much about what she was doing.

           Then there was Makoto and Haruni. They had decided to start discussing what they had learned that day in class. They were both smart and sweet girls—Haru a little smarter and Mako a little sweeter—but they were similar enough that seeing them discuss “Methods of Masturbation” nearly made Daisuke laugh a bit out loud. They were so adorable about everything.

           Looking over the notes they had both taken, Haru made the point that they weren’t just suppose to practice touching themselves, but also doing so while in different positions. Mako asked Haru how she thought she could use feathers, and Haru suggested rolling in them or rubbing them on her skin and face. Makoto was thrilled for the suggestion.

           “You’re very smart, Haru-chan. It’s amazing that you’re a year younger than me and Niro. You’re so thoughtful.”

           With that, Makoto moved to the floor in front of her desk and opened the bag of feathers. She looked curiously up at Daisuke who nodded that it was okay. Then, she dumped half the bag on the floor. She tried her hardest to find her sexuality amongst the colorful cooshes.  Still, she just looked adorable as she rolled around in the feathers, and then rubbed the plumages on her tummy and face, and finally she looked over to Haru for inspiration.

           Haru had taken a note from Hiro’s book. She had seen the dark-violet-haired girl suck on her dildo before she began rubbing it against her crotch. So, Haru began rubbing the small purple vibrator on her tongue. A thick string of saliva formed as she pulled the device away after lapping at it for a while.

           “Haru?” Mako asked.

           “Yes, Makoto?”

           “It is not working. I don’t feel like I want to cry like the women in the video.”

           Haru glanced up at Daisuke and turned away shyly when their eyes met. She cleared her throat and walked over towards Makoto. She stopped at the edge of her desk and smiled.

           “Maybe you just need some help. Did-uhm-did you like watching the clips?”

           Makoto’s cheeks and the tips of her ears were a dark red.

           “Well, I-uhm.”

           “Oh dang-!” Kimi’s voice suddenly broke through the confusion. “Look at ‘er go!”

           Makoto, Haru, and Niro looked back to see Tsumi with her shirt lifted and being held in her mouth, joy-riding the shit out of her dildo. Somehow the girl had loosened herself up with her fingers then slid herself down onto the first three inches of thick melon colored cock. Apparently, the length had come with one of those sticky bottoms and she had found a good place in the center of her chair to lock the dildo in place. She was now bouncing on the member, using her strong leg muscles to raise and lower her thick hips onto the toy.

           “Oh,” Makoto lightly moaned. She covered her mouth and gripped her skirt tightly with her fingers.

 _She likes to watch,_ Daisuke thought. _How cute._

           Next to Tsumi, Ame was hiding under her light-lavender hair. No one else seemed to notice, but she was peeking out over at Tsumi and her hand was in her lap in an obvious way. She was shaking gently too. Hideyoshi realized at once that the girl had slipped the pleasure ring onto her fingers and figured out how to turn it on.  Ame was now vibrating her clit from inside her panties and was quietly shaking while she eyed Tsumi’s behavior.

 _Interesting,_ Daisuke noted. _Very interesting._

           His own body was beginning to overheat. He could feel his size increasing where it mattered. He realized that—once again—he really wanted a student to punish. He looked around the room.

           Ai-chan was hugging her teddy bear up by the instructor’s desk. She was also grinding on it. A bit odd looking at first, but Daisuke quickly acknowledged that she was doing everything right.

           Yoko had taken to rubbing her soaked panties with her high-powered vibrator. She was groping at her own chest and moaning.

           Kai had placed one of the clamps on her tongue and the other on one of her nipples. She was fingering herself upside-down on her chair as she watched Yoko play with herself. The older twin was drooling and whining as her fingers sloshed around inside of her dripping panties.

           Hiro was still watching her sister masturbate. She had taken to lying with her back propped up against her chair, rather than sitting in it, and she was fucking her ass with the dildo she’d received. She was growling and crying a little.

           They were all three doing it right.

           Kimi was sitting on the edge of her desk and was grinding against the edge of it, making only soft hums as she did so.

           Izumi had taken to fucking herself with her capped sharpie marker at her desk.

           Haru had begun pressing her little vibrator into the nook of her panties where a real dick might go someday. She couldn’t penetrate herself due to the fabric, but she found she loved the feeling of digging the shaky plastic into that spot.

           Mako was watching Haru now and was still sitting amongst her feathers. She continued to force her thighs to lock together tightly, and then loosened them again. She was practicing special exercises to help train for better climax without even realizing it. Her inner walls were swelling with desire. The clenching and unclenching was causing her to feel very good. She shifted in place, not knowing what else to do.

 _A common form of masturbation for women,_ Daisuke thought to himself. _Mental stimulation with forced contractions of the vaginal walls. She’s a natural. And just look at Haru. Those pale thighs and adorable blue panties. They’re wet. She might not make it to the end of class. So cute._

           Seito was trying to block the sound of the room out with her hands, but it wasn’t amounting to much. She was flushed a bright pink color. It was clear she was aroused and bothered, but she wasn’t going to participate that day if she wasn’t forced. Kirojima was the same way. Affected, but unwilling.

           Daisuke ventured to the back of the class and stood next to Seito’s place.

           “Seito,” he said calmly. She jumped and looked up at her teacher with wide eyes. “You must participate. At least try.”

           “I-,” she started weakly, and then raised her tone. “I don’t want to.”

           “Why not?” He bent down next to her and took her chin. “Everyone else is participating.”

           “I just don’t.”

           A sort of aggressive glint shined in Hideyoshi’s eyes.

           “Really? Well, that’s too bad.” He still tried to speak calmly and soothingly. “It is mandatory. You must participate, or you will loose points and have to be punished.”

           She turned her face away. He nodded and sighed, “All right then.”

           He ventured up to Kirojima’s place.

           “Kirojima, why aren’t you practicing?”

           “I will not be performing for you or any other man,” she growled.

           “Really?” he laughed. “Well, I don’t think you’ll do very well in this class then. Fifty percent of your grade depends on your participation.”

           She shivered. He knew the thought of loosing points would rattle his dear president.

           “No.”

           He was surprised to hear her decline his offer.

           He stood and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a hidden vibrator and a collar. He walked over to Kirojima and clamped the collar around her neck. She screamed and several girls stopped what they were doing and looked over.

           Hideyoshi pulled Kirojima over to the front of the classroom and sat in his chair he had moved over a moment ago and pulled her onto his lap with a small fight. He spread her legs wide and pulled down her panties.

           “Stop this! You can’t do-“ Kirojima’s words stopped as a cloth gag was tied around her head.

           “Ladies, Kirojima doesn’t want to participate on her own, so it seems I need you all to help her. Everyone will get to play a little with the dear president until she squirts and finishes. Individuals who have not begun practicing their physical methods will go first to make up for the fifteen minutes of wasted time. They will receive credit for helping punish Kiro-chan. Everyone else will receive full credit to continue with their selves and extra credit if they play with Kirojima.”

           Everyone shifted in place and Yoko practically came from simply seeing her beloved president in such a state. She would have jumped up at the chance to touch Kirojima, but she was so close to cumming already and couldn’t stop fucking herself with her new vibrator.

           “Seito, you’re first.”

           Seito looked disturbed and shocked. She didn’t know what to do at first, but she slowly made her way to the front of the class.

           “You will be practicing oral today. I want you to lube Kirojima’s body up with your mouth. Make sure her anus is good and wet. We’ll be penetrating it.”

           “W-what?” Seito looked lost in her surprise.

           “Or you can be next in her place,” Daisuke warned.

           Seito swallowed thickly and moved down onto her knees. She looked at Kiro’s tight pussy that was starting to wet from the embarrassing situation and then at her ass. Seito hesitated a moment longer before timidly reaching out her tongue and pressing it to Kirojima’s lower entrance. She flinched at the taste and pulled away. She glanced up at Daisuke who was clearly not going to negotiate. Seito went back down on her classmate.

           “Good girl,” Daisuke praised Seito’s efforts. He watched intently as Seito sucked on Kirojima’s dripping cunt and lowered her form so she could tongue-fuck Kiro’s supple back door. Once he was satisfied with that, he called over Nagato who had still not started touching herself. As the timid model-tall child walked over, Hideyoshi flipped Kirojima over so that she was standing with her ass in the air and her hands and face pressed into his lap. “Take this and fuck her.”

           Daisuke handed Nagato the vibrator. Nagi looked sheepishly at Kirojima who was struggling again despite how much she felt she needed more contact below. Nagato shook her head and handed the vibrator back. Then, she ventured back to her desk and hung her head in shame.

           “I can’t,” is all she said.

           Hideyoshi leered at her but let it go with a sigh.

           “Niro! Come here.”

           Niro hadn’t done much but growl and fiddle with the lube she’d collected.

           “What?” Niro came over and tried to not make eye contact with Kirojima’s exposed body.

           “Fuck her.” Daisuke gave his student the vibrator. She looked at it. “Or do you want to be punished again?”

           She flinched and blushed visibly as he taunted her. She started thinking about how he had made her suck him off the class before and she swallowed. It was her dirty secret that she had been considering punishment again. However, she decided to take the vibrator from Hideyoshi. She didn’t want to be punished in front of everyone again. At least not today.

           “I’m sorry,” Niro whispered and pressed the vibrator to Kirojima’s center. She rotated it and teased the sensitive pink flesh there for a moment, coating the top of the toy in Kirojima’s own lubricants. Then, Niro moved the toy to the president’s puckered anal entrance and started forcing the toy inside.

           Kirojima screamed around the gag as her body was penetrated. The smooth surface of the toy made it much easier for Niro to work. She managed to pop the head in without too much resistance. Still, she knew that it must hurt because she’d tried putting a pen up her own before and it had hurt like hell. This was no little pen tip, but an entire fake cock.

           Mr. Hideyoshi observed very closely as his one student ass fucked the other. He could feel his pant leg wetting as Kirojima’s fluid dripped down her thighs and onto his pants. She was gripping and clawing into his hips and burying her face into his crotch.

           Kirojima could smell her sensei’s musk and feel his swollen member. It turned her on even more.

           A gagged yell echoed as Niro forced the vibrator down to the control nob into Kirojima’s body. Niro grinned boldly and started fucking Kirojima faster, then faster still until her victim was moaning and twitching and squirting under the force of her movements.

           “That’s good, Fujimoto,” Hideyoshi ordered. He took the vibrator from the panting girl and held it out. “Kimi, how about you next?”

           “Well, al’rite. If ya say so.”

           Kimi moved over and took the already dripping device from Daisuke. Meanwhile, he pulled Kirojima up onto his lap facing him and pulled the gag out of her mouth. She cried out and drool dribbled down her cheek. Daisuke spread his student’s ass cheeks apart and nodded at the Osaka girl to go ahead. With permission, Kimi-chan slipped the vibrator back into Kirojima’s ass and began to pump into the shivering girl’s body.

           “Sensei!” Kiro-chan cried. “It’s so good, Sensei!”

           A wicked grin spread over Daisuke’s face. His hardened cock throbbed in his pants and pressed up into his student’s swollen, soaked twat.

           “Good girl, Kiro-chan. You’re a very good student when you want to be.” Daisuke praised the girl and stroked the hair from her face.

           “Yes, Sensei! I’ll be your good student. Oh-god-yes! Please let me be your good girl, Sensei!”

           Daisuke let out a shaky breath and looked out over the rest of his class. Everyone else had found additional inspiration. All of his other students were touching themselves—either playing with their toys or rubbing their good spots with their fingers—except one. Nagato was sitting quietly in the back, too timid to touch her own growing need.

           “Nagato…” Daisuke said under his breath with a small ounce of distaste. He would have to break her of her silent and still behavior.

           “Agh!” Kirojima screamed and her body sprayed a mixture of piss and female excrement all over her teacher’s lap. She had cum.

           “Very good, Kimi-chan.” Daisuke praised his breathless student and set Kirojima down, back against his desk, before moving to the front of the class and breathing in the smell of young female musk deeply. “All right girls, I can help whoever still feels like they need more, then class is over.”

           His cock was throbbing now. He felt a strong lingering desire, but he knew nothing would be done for it immediately.

           All of the girls were now panting in their spots. All of them seemed sated or confused as to what to do next. He smiled and nodded. “Very well. Everyone needs to clean up then. Good hygiene is a very important part of this class and your sexual lives in the future.”

           Daisuke pointed to the cleaning station that he had pointed out the first day of class loosely. He informed the girls of how to clean up after making messes like those and one by one, the girls ventured over to clean themselves and grabbed things to tidy their desks. Eventually, even Kirojima woke from her haze and half-steady cleaned up her own area even though it was mostly Hideyoshi that had suffered her filth.

           The girls smiled and giggled or chatted quietly with one another as they cleaned. Once they were done, Daisuke released everyone from his classroom.

           “Have a wonderful weekend girls. I will see you first thing Sunday. Remember, it will be a morning class.”

           “Hai, Sensei!”

 

**Day Two Extra Cedit Lesson: Forced Intercourse**

Blood still filled Daisuke’s sexually charged tissue when he was the only one left in the classroom. He finished cleaning up the room and was happy to know that the girls had all greedily taken their toys home with them. He had bought them as gifts, so it wasn’t an issue. Still, the thoughts of his girls experimenting more where he couldn’t see them made him a little disappointed.

                  Hideyoshi moved from the classroom and locked the doors behind him. He ventured down the hall and was almost going to leave the school when he heard soft humming coming from the girl’s bathroom. Slowly, quietly, he opened the door to the little girls’ room and entered. He could hear one of his students humming a sweet melody and he saw a skirt and pair of panties drop to the floor inside the second stall. He grinned and rubbed his cock-filled pants. The sound of urination began and he ventured over and pushed open the poorly locked door to the girl’s stall.

                  Nagato gasped and tried to cover her lowers with her hands by crossing her legs. She was still peeing and her teacher was watching her with a smile.

                  “Se-Sensei, I’m using the-“

                  “I know,” Daisuke said, continuing to rub his swollen length through its fabric prison. “Keep going. Finish up. I want to talk to you.”

                  Nagato, the tallest girl in his class, finished peeing nervously and then wiped shyly in front of her teacher with the understanding that he would not leave until she was done. She finished and looked up at him, confused as to what she was to do then.

                  “That’s a good girl,” he told her. “Now, I wanted to talk to you about your behavior in class today. It was completely unacceptable.”

                  There was a punishing tone coming from his throat. He was clearly disappointed in his student, and she felt bad for it.

                  “I-I’m sorry, Sensei. I didn’t mean to-“

                  “You didn’t participate in the physical training, and you even refused to take part in the punishment portion. You received no participation grades today. That’s fifty percent of your grade for the day. That’s going to put you really far behind, Nagato.”

                  Nagato began to shiver and her face turned to eager desperation.

                  “Please, Sensei! Give me a chance to make it up. I’m sorry. I paid attention,” she pleaded. “I just, I’ve never done anything like that before and I was nervous.”

                  Hideyoshi smirked.

                  “You’ll do what I tell you to make up the points?”

                  “Yes, Sensei! Of course.”

                  “Stand up.”

                  Nagato slowly stood, though her panties and skirt were still down by her feet. She looked up at her teacher with a trusting gaze.

                  “Good. Now. Do you remember the lessons we covered today?”

                  “Yes, Sensei.”

                  “Good. Then prove it. Show me the “doggy” position.”

                  Nagato stood silent and unmoving for a second. Then she turned away from her sensei and bent over the toilet with her hand pressed against the wall.

                  “Like this, Hideyoshi-sensei?”

                  _CLICK_

                  “Yes, good girl. Just like that.”

                  Daisuke’s pants dropped down over his hips and his full length emerged. He gripped the base of his powerful girth and began to pump his cock readily.

                  “Sensei, now what should I do? Ah-!”

                  Daisuke took hold of one of her hips with one hand and her wrist with the other when she reached back after she felt the tip of his cock press into her sensitive lower lips. He held her tightly in place and lined his cock up to her pussy’s taut little entrance.

                  “Sensei! Please, don’t!” Nagato cried out and struggled to get free and turn around. Her pretty platinum locks fell around her face as she tossed. “I’m a virgin. I’ve never done anything before. I can’t!”

                  Her pleading only inspired Daisuke more.

                  “Now, now, Nagi-chan. You said you wanted your points. This is the only way to get extra credit.”

                  His cock teased her entrance and he began bobbing against her defensive body. She whined and cried as he started rocking into her form, tempting to break past the front doors with every thrust. The pressure hurt her, just a little. She flexed her fingers and tried to escape the pressure by lifting up on her tiptoes, but nothing helped. Hideyoshi had her and he wasn’t going to let her go.

                  A physical _pop_ shook Daisuke and Nagato’s senses. His head had managed to press in. Now that he had that much inside of her, he was ready for more. Her hymen tore as he pushed deeper into her. She screamed from the sensation of being torn open. Her virgin body had never even experienced the pressures of a tampon. She had never placed anything inside of herself before, and so suddenly that was no longer the truth. Something thick and painful was in her body now. It was slick from her precum and it was moving powerfully.

                  Deep but quick breaths came and went as Nagato sobbed and panted. Her body hurt so much, but there was a strange fire building in her lower tummy that she couldn’t explain. Either way, it didn’t feel quite like pain.

                  “Hi-de-yo-shi-sen-sei-please-I-I-can’t-I-I’m a-virgin-it-hurts-please!”

                  Daisuke plowed deeper, inch-by-inch, as she pleaded. There was just a little bit of blood. Mostly though, there was smooth moisture. It was slicking his dick all the more as he fucked his student. It came from her body. He knew her form was reacting positively even if she didn’t want it too. He also knew that she would either start to like it, or she wouldn’t be able to reach climax.

                  “It’s all right, Nagi. I’m going to make you feel so good,” he said as he buried his cock into her young body. He let go of her wrist and she shakily pressed it to the back of the toilet to steady herself against the impact more.

                  “Sen-sei-” She whimpered helplessly.

                  Hideyoshi’s free hand slipped up under his student’s form and he pressed his fingers to her belly. He lifted her shirt and pressed under her bra. In one swift motion, he grabbed hold of her breast and began massaging it. He tweaked her nipple and fondled her delicate skin more roughly than he should have. In return, his cock was nearly suffocated by her contracting walls.

                  “Oh-.” The first sound of pleasure finally crept from Nagato’s throat. Her jaws finally loosened and she allowed her mouth to hang open just a little. Nagi’s body started to spasm slightly as her form adjusted to her assailant’s rod. “Sensei… that feels so-oh-good. It feels good now.”

                  Nagi’s head hung forward and she just took the next few hits while panting in time with her teacher’s rhythm. Then she lifted her head back and began moaning with her eyes closed. She was loving it and Daisuke could even feel that from below. She was squeezing him tight and she had started to buck her hips back against his. Nagato was riding his cock now.

                  “Oh yeah. Good girl, Nagi. Just like that. You’re a good girl. Such a good student.”

                  Daisuke pressed forward, deeper into Nagato’s broken body. He could feel her heating before she even said anything. Her dripping pussy was tight and as hot as it was smooth from the inside and out. She was screaming now, unable to contain her pleasured moans.

                  Daisuke watched closely, passed the sweat of his brow that stung his eyes, as the girl’s form shook under his body. She was ready. He took in a deep breath and thrust his hips forward, shoving his cock as deep into her body as he could get it while her form tried desperately to push it out. His balls lifted and his veins on his lower core bulged. A moment later and his spunk was filling up the girl’s cunt. He growled deeply and she screamed. Her noises cracked as she partially curled in on herself.

                  Nagato’s body swallowed some of her teacher’s cum. The rest was pushed out as his swollen dick left the close-fitting walls of Nagi’s inner body. She pressed her hips back onto his and felt a spray of hot liquid leave her.

                  Daisuke teased the girl by rubbing his head quickly along her slit. Tickling her urethra made the girl squirt a light colored piss and made her mind go black for a second. She whined and screamed. Then, held her breath and pushed with all her might. The action caused a small explosion from her body again until there was practically no extra fluid left in the girls form.

                  She fell forward, but Hideyoshi caught her and lifted her up and took her away from the stall. He placed her on the bathroom counter between two sinks. She was panting, red all over, and exhausted. Just as he thought, she also had a fever. He was proud of this fact but decided he’d bask more in that later.

                  Ignoring the stench of sex and piss, Daisuke took several soft paper towels and wet them. Then, he began cleaning his dear Nagi-chan up. She laid against the mirror without a struggle, trying to catch her own thoughts. The world was still spinning for her. It had all happened so quickly, she hadn’t expected such a burst of heat and confusion to overwhelm her.

                  Finally, once her legs, privates, and tummy where cleaned from their lust, Nagato looked up at her sensei with glittering eyes and a new stunning glow to her already lovely complexion. They met each other’s eyes and she looked as though she would cry. Daisuke worried for a moment she would hate him and run screaming from the restroom.

                  “S-sensei,” she cooed.

                  “Yes, Nagato?”

                  “I feel so hot, and good. I’m dizzy.”

                  Daisuke smiled.

                  “I’m glad you feel good, Nagi-chan.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I feel good too. You are an excellent lover and great student, Nagato.”

                  She shifted as he complimented her then moved forward. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

                  “I love you, Sensei.”


	3. Day Three “Heterosexual and Female Homosexual Intercourse”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager from his last after class execution, the teacher is overly eager to get to the “good stuff”. He decides to ask the girls who is and isn’t still a virgin. Afterwards, he decides to sleep with a couple of the girls in front of the class as they watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should make it clear to anyone out there who might consider a smaller partner (or even a fully sized partner) that "just doing it" and sticking something large into a small hole without any preparation is a terrible idea. Human penises do not have actual bones in them and bend easily which can cause major discomfort and pain. A vigina or anus doesn't usually care for the rough treatment either. You can seriously hurt yourself or others by doing what you read in fiction. It's exaggerated for entertainment's sake. Please keep that in mind and have sex responsibly. :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy chapter four.

The weekend had started with a peaceful teacher who had been left sated and content in his decisions. That unquestioned satisfaction slowly turned into a nervous panic. Daisuke had raped a young girl, one of his students no less. There could be dangerous consequences, he knew, if he had gone too far and upset his employer. He waited nervously by his phone until he finally received a call. However, the dean of the school was not as displeased as Daisuke had originally assumed he would be. On the contrary, Uzume’s dean only had praise to provide.

           “You preformed excellently yesterday. The girls all seem to really love what you’re doing and I think you’re proactive behavior was the reason I hired you.” In fact, the dean had been very enthusiastic about the matters in question. “And the ‘extra-credit’ assignment with the Souma girl. Brilliant! I knew you could find a way to include her with the others. Well, I’d best be off. I can’t wait to see what you do Sunday!”

-And that was that.

           Daisuke spent the rest of the weekend going over his schedule for the class and writing out most of the introduction material and writing in things he felt the girls would find more interesting and entertaining. He made his plans for the following day and then decided on the perfect way to start his morning. He’d ask for a volunteer at the start of practical application. He knew that when he did, Makoto would raise her hand proudly. He’d select her, and then he would use her as the day’s example. Nothing could go wrong.

           Sunday morning came quickly and Daisuke just barely managed to get to the classroom before his early bird. He set his briefcase down next to his desk and wrote the lesson for the day on the board hoping that it would stir some automatic chatter.

           “Good morning, Sensei,” chimed Makoto. Just on time. Fifteen minutes early to the second. Impressive and punctual as always. Makoto looked up at the board and read the scribe out loud. “Heterosexual and Homosexual Intercourse.”

           “That’s right, Mako-chan.” Daisuke smiled at his lovely student. Her hair was in those incredible giant curls of silken pink threads. The edges touched the curve of her equally smooth cheeks. Those too had a healthy pink glow, but one that matched her naturally tanned complexion. She was a perfect little peach. _His_ perfect little flower.

           Makoto looked curiously from the words to her teacher. She seemed to want to say or ask something, but held back for a moment.

           “Is something on your mind?” he coaxed her.

           “Well, actually, Sensei, there is.” She sat her cute bag at her desk and walked over next to Hideyoshi’s and bowed her head. “May I please ask you, how can I make up for my errors last class?”

           Daisuke’s eyes opened wide in surprise. He hadn’t marked her for any errors last class. Though, now that he thought about it, he supposed there had been room for improvement. Makoto hadn’t actually done much up until the end, and she hadn’t done more than wiggle on the floor even at that point. Of course, he had no plans to remove the grade he had already given the girl, but he did think that her concern would open an easy gateway into her participation later on in class.

           “Well, Mako-chan, to be honest I was impressed with the amount of effort you put into making those feathers work. However, you’re right when thinking it wasn’t exactly what I had been going for as the end result. Hmm,” Daisuke hummed as he pretended to think. Then, he looked to his bright-eyed student and grinned. “Alright then, you can help me with today’s physical demonstration! How about that? I’ll count you as full credit for both classes.”

           Mako’s eyes lit up and her mouth opened in a wide smile. She cheered and reached forward to hug Daisuke. “Thank you, Sensei!”

           Daisuke blushed a little then. He noted how very warm the girl felt against him, even through their clothes. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. He couldn’t help but breathe in her natural perfumes. She smelt of freshly cut strawberries.

           “You’re very welcome, Mako-chan,” he said with a small laugh.

           With that, Mako ventured back to her chair and waited patiently for class to begin.

           Haru and Niro came in next. The older Fujimoto had a Band-Aid on her pretty face and Daisuke instantly became concerned.

           “Niro! What happened?”

           Niro looked up at Hideyoshi and turned away with a violent burst of embarrassment staining her face. She tried to hide her expression and blush by signing in and rushing to her desk, which she opened and began playing with things inside.

           “It’s nothing,” she said sternly.

           Haru sighed and walked over to where Daisuke was seated.

           “Niro got into a fight with another girl in school. It was off campus, so she isn’t in any real trouble, but it was still a dumb move. The other girl got a hit in before Niro could beat her up.”

           Daisuke blinked, still shocked.

           “Why did she beat another girl up?”

           Now Haru was flushed and staring at her feet.

           “It was dumb really. Not even a big deal. The other girl had bumped into me and Niro took it too far. She told the girl to apologize, but she wouldn’t. So they fought.” Haru wrung her hands out behind herself. “I hate when Niro does things like that for me. She always gets hurt.”

           An idea came to Hideyoshi. He smiled softly and patted his youngest student on the shoulder.

           “It’s okay Haru. She does it because she loves you.” Daisuke bent down and whispered. “I bet the other girl looks a lot worse. And you know, I bet Niro was proud to stand up for you.”

           Haru smiled a little.

           “Yeah,” she giggled. “I know.”

           “Well then, maybe you could tell her thank you too, and let her know that you appreciate her efforts, you just don’t want her to get hurt. I bet she’d be more gentle if she felt you were more concerned for her and less mad about the fact she got into the fight in the first place.”

           Haru nearly bounced back to her seat after bowing and giving Hideyoshi a warm, “Thank you, Sensei!!”

           All seemed fine again.

           “Hideyoshi-Sensei.”

           The familiar and timid voice of Nagato sounded in the room. Daisuke stood and walked over to his student with anticipation. He had wondered how Nagi would act towards him after what had happened.

           “Good morning, Nagi-chan,” Daisuke said lovingly.

           Nagato bowed her head. Then, she peeked up at him with her soft brown doe eyes. She smiled when her teacher did. She wasn’t upset at all, Daisuke had noticed. She was expectant and pleased to be in his class again.

           “I was looking forward to class today, Sensei. I wanted,” she lowered her head a little more so her hair fell loosely to cover her face. She swallowed thickly, and then added. “I wanted to see you again. I-I missed you.”

           “I missed you too, Nagato. I missed all of you.” He made sure to include her as part of the group and pay special attention to her. He wanted her to feel safe and wanted, but not to become too obsessed with the idea of their personal relationship. That would cause complications. He didn’t want any of his girls to suffer. He wanted them to all react and respond to him and one another positively.

           Nagato seemed happy enough with his affection and she ventured to the back of the room.

           The twins came in with Yoko after that. Yoko whined that Kirojima wasn’t present, but she didn’t have to wait long before the president and the sports queen entered the room. Yoko threw herself at Kirojima who dodged her advances and explained her disinterest to be manhandled once again. Kai and Hiro joined in the teasing. Hiro asked if there were any hard feelings about the class before and Kirojima lit up like a firework. Her hair seemed to frizzle as her face turned a dark red and she shook her head.

           “Don’t mention that! No. I don’t care. Go sit down. Leave me be. I have a lot of planning to do for next month’s school dance,” Kirojima half-shouted at the youngest twin.

           The two lookalikes giggled fiercely and Kai tugged on Yoko’s arm, beckoning her into the seat so that she could show off her new nails to the overly interested Haruno sister. Kirojima made eye contact with Mr. Hideyoshi for only a moment, and then focused back down at her notebook.

           Ai-chan, Tsumi, Seito, and Kimi came in a small-unorganized group. All of the girls, even Kirojima, started discussing what they did over the weekend after that. There was a lot of chatter that didn’t break when the last few students moved in. Tou had signed in and managed to find her seat without Daisuke even noticing she had entered. Ame-chan came in and shuffled to her seat in the back row. That, Daisuke did notice. He had made plans to speak with Ame-chan about her private participation last class—her masturbation while she observed Tsumi ride the large melon-dildo—but she had sat down just before he was meant to call class. So, he decided it could wait until later. He was eager to get started with the day’s lesson.

           Daisuke smiled and looked out over his class lovingly. All fifteen girls were present. No one was late or absent. No one had run off or avoided him. They were all, save for Seito and Kirojima again, looking at him with fondness in their eyes and an eagerness to hear what he had to say. It filled him with an immeasurable pride.

           “Good morning, girls.”

           “Good morning, Sensei,” the girls all spoke in unison. Music to their teacher’s ears.

           “I hope that you all had a great week.”

           Each girl had her own response.

           “Hai, Sensei!” The twins called their answer out together.

           “Eh,” Ai-chan shrugged cutely.

           “I went shopping!” Yoko exclaimed.

           Haru just looked at her sister, Niro, with worry and disapproval. However, when Niro looked back at her, Haruni smiled. She laughed a little to try and follow Hideyoshi’s advice, but Niro just turned her head away again.

           “Whatever,” Niro mumbled so no one but Haru could hear.

           Ame-chan nodded swiftly. Nagato fidgeted in her seat. Daisuke wondered if she had just thought of their encounter the last few days. Tou just grinned ear to ear like she had some spooky little secret. Seito huffed and ignored the question.

           “It was very good!” Makoto said gleefully as all the other children made noise.

           “We kicked Okinawa’s butt!” Izumi shouted. Daisuke remembered that Okinawa was the name of the co-ed school that Uzume was challenging for soccer. He felt bad for not knowing they had already had their game. He thought that it must have been yesterday. He smiled at her in a way that he hoped hid his ignorance. She laughed and carried on to Kimi about the matter who had asked whose butt she had kicked.

           “Okinawa! You know, that boys-and-girls school from the west. They came out onto the field like they owned the place, well I guess they did since we were the visiting team, but then we wiped the field with their faces!”

           Kimi-chan seemed impressed and Izumi got carried away chatting about her win.

           Yoko-chan had been distracted too. She started going on about all the things she bought, clearly trying to get attention from her teacher and Kirojima as most of the content seemed to be surrounding her multiple panty and stocking purchases. It was amusing for a moment, but eventually Daisuke had to calm everyone down.

           “All right,” he laughed. “That’s enough, girls. I gave you plenty of time to talk before class.”

           Everyone quieted down. He nodded then walked over and pointed to the topic on the board. The air in the room seemed to shift as everyone read the title of that day’s lesson. Some even whispered it out loud as they read it.

           “Heterosexual and Homosexual Intercourse.”

           Daisuke watched as the emotions of his students appeared on their surprised faces. He was not at all surprised when the twins raised their hands high into the air and asked, “Sex?”

           He smiled at them.

           “Yes. Today we’ll be talking about sex.”

           Nagato shivered at her desk, Daisuke noted.

           The twins looked at one another and smirked.

           “We’re learning about _sex_ , Sensei?” Hiro teased.

           “Yes, Hiro-chan. Today we’ll be going over the basics of sex.” He knew the twins just wanted to get the word out of him multiple times. They were still children after all.

           “Are we going to have to have _sex_ with one another?” Kai asked innocently enough.

           Every pair of eyes was locked on Hideyoshi now. It was rather thrilling. He paused and cleared his throat, walked a few steps to the other side of the board, and ran his gaze along the rows of students. Then, in a matter-of-fact kind of way, he gave them his answer.

           “There will be a practical application portion to the lesson, yes.”

           Whispers began again. The twins leaned over Yoko’s desk to talk to one another. Tsumi turned to Ame and said something Daisuke couldn’t quite hear. Izumi couldn’t keep from loudly asking Kimi-chan if she had ever had sex before, to which Kimi responded with a startled, “No! Of course I ain’t!”

           Hideyoshi tried not to laugh. He couldn’t keep from smirking a little though.

           The experienced teacher managed to quiet the lot of his students and he began the school day with fifteen very interested attention spans focused on his every word. He went over the basics of genitalia again, and then moved onto sex as a strictly scientific act and its procreation purposes. Afterwards, he started to talk about contraception and then the other uses of sex. Topics like “Sex for Pleasure” and “Sex for Pay” and “Sex for Sport” came up. Prostitution establishmenst became a large subject of interest for nearly an hour before Daisuke could sate the girls enough to move on to the next area of focus.

           He moved to recapping what the girls had learned about sexual positions and taught them a few new ones they might take, depending on their partners. He talked about how toys and lube can play a fun role in foreplay or the actual process of having intercourse. Then, he finally went over the pros, cons, similarities, and the differences of heterosexual sex versus female homosexual sex.

           His students had all been on the edge of their seats, even Seito. They had all been very curious about how the greatest taboo in the younger generations—the allusive S.E.X.—worked and why it had been pushed off as such a huge deal. Few of the girls were educated in the least about actual sex. Even the ones who knew enough were blown away by the information their sensei was able to provide in the two-hour lecture course.

           “Now there are some links, documents, and presentations on the class website that I must ask that you download and visit. They will help you with today’s homework assignment.”

           All the girls shifted anxiously in their seats. They were curious about what would happen for prac-ap. He could tell. It was wonderful to see them all so interested and entertained. He wondered if he would actually get many volunteers for demonstration. He grinned and wrote an extension link on the board.

           “Please visit slash slash S. S. E. D. one four six eleven dash home one to download the homework assignment outline. You will have until Wednesday to complete the assignment. I expect you to use proper full-sentence structure to complete each question.” He paused while some of his students took note of his instructions. Then he said firmly, “I would write this down so that you don’t forget. I will not take any excuses on you not being able to find the information.”

           He moved up to the board and added another web address to the it. He then pulled down the projection sheet and turned it on. With his computer linked to the projector, he showed them were to go to find their homework, gave them an example on how to fill it out, then showed them the new website.

           “This is an online chat room made just for this class. You can talk amongst yourselves or find and chat with me whenever you have questions about the class or homework assignments. Or even if you just want to talk about something personal you didn’t bring up in class. You can also ask for a private appointment on here. Okay?”

           The girls were all impressed by the personalized website for the class and its newly added chat section. He answered some basic questions about it then cleared his throat loudly and ordered all additional questions to be saved for later.

           “We still have a lot to cover. Let’s keep going.” He had spent a little longer than he had wanted talking about the purely education portions of the lesson and helping the girls navigate through the website. He wanted to move it along since he still had something special planned for the in-class assignment.  

           Hideyoshi turned the projections into videos. The girls were given fifteen minutes of sex videos with men and women or women with women to watch as a group first. He monitored their expressions and reactions to the videos just as he had the class before. This time, the girls all watched attentively and began to blush and wiggle cutely in their seats to various degrees. They were all ready for the lesson, he was sure of it.

           Once the films stopped running, he asked the girls if they had any questions before they started. None of the girls raised their hands. Daisuke was sure they each had their own reasons. Regardless, he moved on.

           "Now, by a show of hands, who in here is still a virgin? By that I mean, who in here has never had sex with a man or another girl before or put something up their viginas."

           Everyone shifted for a moment then hands started to go up. It seemed that everyone but Yoko, Hiro, Kai, Ai, Nagato, and Tou were all self-declaired virgins. Though, to be honest, Daisuke wasn't sure if Tou was being honest or just didn't want to raise her hand. She was grinning-like usual- but also seemed to be a little unforcused. He couldn't even be sure she was paying attention at all.

           “Very well. Now, I’m going to need a volunteer for this first part. Two actually. You’ll get full credit for assisting me.”

           Luckily, many hands went up. Makoto’s, the twins’, Yoko’s, Haru’s, Tsumi’s, and Izumi’s. He decided to go ahead and pick the twins. He thought they could manage this first part without too much trouble.

           “Kai and Hiro. Come up front please.” As the twins moved forward from their desks, he looked at the rest of his girls and made a humming noise like he was considering something. “Ame-chan? Why don’t you and Makoto join us up here too?”

           He smiled sweetly as he gave them the order. Makoto bounced up to help do whatever their teacher wanted eagerly. Ame looked shocked at the invitation since she hadn’t offered her services. Still though, and without complaint, she rose from her seat and moved to the front of the class.

           “Good girls, now,” he gestured to his desk as he pulled his chair out from behind it. He patted the desk’s top. “Ame. Mako. You two can sit here and wait until I call you for the next part.”

           Both girls nodded their heads and moved away from where Daisuke positioned himself in front of the class. He sat in his chair that he secured to the floor where everyone could see him easily enough. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. His fingers lifted and he motioned for the two purple-haired girls to move forward.

           Kai and Hiro obeyed giddily and came to stand in front of their resting teacher.

           “On your knees,” Hideyoshi demanded softly. They did as they were told. One sat on either side of their well-groomed teacher’s legs. “Now, you two will begin the physical demonstration today by preforming fellatio as a kind of foreplay. Do you understand?”

           A mischievously playful look passed between the sisters and they giggled in unison, “Hai, Sensei.”

           “Good. Now, begin.”

           Daisuke hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the girls were winning him over either way. Hiro moved forward and began undoing Hideyoshi’s belt. She pulled it aside then moved out of the way so Kai could undo his pants. The man watched as two of his students worked together to break past his usual defenses with ease. Kai climbed onto his right knee and sat there for a moment while she fondled his crotch. She rubbed her palm against his growing bulge until he made eye contact with her. When he did that, he was surprised as she locked her gaze with his and her sister moved forward and pulled his length from its cave.

           They were good at working as a team, he noted. Just as he thought they would be.

           Kai began to chew on her bottom lip sensually and eyed her teacher impishly. He didn’t take his eyes off of the slightly older sibling as the younger placed herself between his legs and lifted up onto her knees in a way that placed her face directly in front of his cock.

           “How’s this, Sensei?” Kai-chan asked in a seductive tone not meant for a thirteen-year-old girl.

           “You’re both doing fine so far,” he confirmed for her.

           Kai made a little pouting lip of disapproval and mock-whined at her sister. “He says we’re only doing fine, Ane-chan. I think you better work harder.”

           “Right, Kai-kun. I’m on it.”

           The girl’s tones made Hideyoshi shiver. Then he felt Hiro’s lips on his tip. It wasn’t fully trained, but it was a willing move that would get the girl’s a high grade.

           Kai slid back to the floor. Each sister took a turn making eye contact or kissing his cock after that. Then the two took his member into one hand each and began servicing it together. Kai licked the base and Hiro suckled on the tip. Then they traded places. They could use a little more practice, but their sweet and almost certainly untrained mouths were working so well together to bring him that ultimate pleasure that he couldn’t complain.

           Daisuke finally looked out over his class after the first few moments. All of the other girls were paying attention. His glance moved towards his desk. Ame-chan was shivering and sitting on her hands. Makoto was blushing and staring wide-eyed as though if she blinked she would miss a very important detail. Her little pink tongue pushed passed her lips and she lapped the two supple areas of flesh moist before her tongue disappeared back inside her mouth. He wondered for a moment if she’d rush over to start licking his dick too. She didn’t, but it was a hot fantasy.

           He looked back down at the two already on his body and the reality was a sweet one. The twins were now feverishly massaging his member with their hands and tongues. There was saliva messing up their faces and slicking up their fists. He watched as they took to lapping at either side of his swollen body. They were smiling and panting as they worked.

 _Little oral goddesses_ , he thought. They looked so right and comfortable on his cock. He almost hated to pull them off, but he knew that he needed to move on to the next part. He allowed them to continue lavishing his dick with affections as he gestured for the two other girls to come over. He gestured at his body.

           “Do you know what they are doing, girls?” He asked them as straight-faced as possible.

           Ame swallowed thickly, but shook her head.

           “They’re preforming oral stimulation, so that you are erect and ready for sex?” Makoto had tried to sound confident, but the statement came off like an unsure question. She didn’t make eye contact either. She was lost in watching the twins work, just like the rest of the class.

           “That’s right, Mako. They’re making me good and hard so that I can fuck someone.”

           His vulgar use of words made her break her attention on the twins’ doings and brought her gaze to his. She started, awestruck by his crudity. He noticed her surprise and chuckled.

           “That’s how most people would normally describe it.”

           “Oh,” she blushed deeply and continued to stare. She trusted him completely and didn’t think more of it than that.

           “Do you want me to fuck you, Makoto?”

           She took a step back and gasped. Her mouth hung open just a little and she moved her head from side to side as she looked between Hideyoshi’s face and his swollen length. It was intimidating from that distance. She could see how large and red the head looked from there, and when the twins moved their hands, she could see the thickness of his vein-ridged shaft. She was still so new to everything, but she wanted to be a good student. Still, she understood she was a virgin and that she wasn’t suppose to have sex with anyone until she was married. There was great conflict in her mind.

           Hideyoshi grinned seductively at her. His eyes held a deviancy her innocence couldn’t understand. She smiled back at him and tried to push the worry from her face.

           “Is that what my part is, Sensei?” She tried not to show her concern. She smiled so sweetly, but he could tell she was scared. It was in her eyes. The way she pressed her thighs together and her little knees quaked gave it all away too. She didn’t believe she was ready to have sex, and she was scared of what they had learned.

           Daisuke knew Makoto was one of his best students. She took dozens of notes every lesson and followed along attentively. Her attention was strong when he had mentioned virginity and the loss of virginity in class earlier. He had mentioned the breaking of the hymen and how it could happen. Hideyoshi mentioned how for some girls, the first time was the most painful. He had seen the fear and curiosity in her beautiful emerald green eyes then too.

           “Yes, Mako-chan, “ Daisuke said reassuringly. “It’s okay though. I promise you’ll like it.”

           She took a step towards him and stopped as he moaned and closed his eyes suddenly. One of the twins, he wasn’t sure which one now, had taken to trying to deep throat his cock. His head was bouncing off the back of the girl’s throat and it felt so good. He looked down. He thought it was Kai.

 _Have they changed positions?_ He wasn’t sure.

           “All right. That’s enough for now,” he told both twins.

           Kai and Hiro looked up at him. Hiro licked the precum from the tip of his head. Then they stopped, forcing hot gusts of breath over his sensitive form.

           “Sensei?” Hiro asked cutely. She wasn’t sure why she had been forced to stop.

           “That’s enough. You two did wonderfully. Please take a seat.”

           The two girls looked at one another then stood. They went back to their seats with a little disappointment in their expressions. He almost felt bad for sending them away, but he knew the next part would be better. He gestured and Mako moved over towards him. Daisuke held his cock out towards her. He spoke to the class as he helped her to his side and stroked her side.

           “Now class, what Kai and Hiro did was considered oral sex. We talked about that.” A couple of his students made agreeing noises. “As you can all see, they did an excellent job. I’m completely aroused and ready for what’s next. Now, that was a bit fast for me, but the girl’s are quite skilled with their tongues and I knew I didn’t have too much time to just enjoy myself. This isn’t about me. It’s about your education. This next part is very important, so I’d like you all to pay very close attention. Makoto has volunteered to show you all what sex looks like first-hand.”

           A few glances were shot around the room, but no one made a sound. Then, with their eyes focused on Mako, the class waited.

           “Mako-chan,” Hideyoshi patted his upper thigh. “Please pick any position you might want. Make sure that your center is available to me though.”

           She knew exactly what he meant, but had no experience to prepare her for how to manage the task. She decided the first step would probably be to remove her panties. She moved in front of her sensei and bent forward, towards her classmates, as she slowly lowered her panties to the floor and slipped them off her feet. Her socks and shoes were still on, and as she bent she showed off her delicates to Hideyoshi.

           Daisuke’s cock thrummed in his grip as his eyes moved over the soft, pale curves of Makoto’s youthful and flawless bottom. She was naturally thin and smooth, with out any unwanted hair or stains ruining her perfect body. Beauty, and the sight of it, made the brunette man’s chest ache.

           He watched closely as she stood back up and slowly opened her blouse. The white of her schoolgirl uniform fell away and all that remained was her dark maroon sailor-styled collar and her striped neckerchief. With only a few main parts of her sailor fuku uniform remaining, everyone could see her soft white silk training bra. Her white panties with the little strawberries on the front were now forgotten on the floor. Daisuke could see her thin sides and supple back flesh while the other students caught their first real look at her tender tummy.

           “Good Mako, now-“

           Daisuke stopped speaking as Makoto turned and began climbing onto the chair. He gulped in a mouthful of air as her frail body positioned itself over his. She had only the pleasant scent of strawberries. Not at all like the strong musk that Kirojima and Nagato had. She wasn’t as far along in her development as the two older girls. There was less of a mess. Still, as she fidgeted and moved around to find the most comfortable position on her sensei’s lap, her moist lower lips brushed his girth several times.

           Finally, she found that straddling him while holding onto the arms of the chair gave her the best leverage. Daisuke decided to help her steady her shivers.

           “Don’t be scared,” he told her. “It’s okay. I won’t seriously harm you. I’m your teacher. I care about you, Mako-chan.”

           “I know, Sensei.” She said smiling despite the tears building in her eyes. “I trust you.”

           Hideyoshi smiled and placed his hands on the girl’s just beginning to curve sides. She was a lovely little thing, and so warm to the touch. He caressed her sides for a moment to calm her the way one might a frightened animal, then he reached back and unsnapped her bra with one hand. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her defined collarbone. Then, he placed another kiss there as he pulled her bra down over her shoulders and tossed it lightly to the side.

           Makoto’s small breasts were just little mounds, barely distinguishable from a little boy’s chest still, with perky nipples though that seemed to be warning of an underlying maturity that was just starting in the girl.

           “What lovely breasts you have, Mako.”

           Makoto blushed but did not flinch away.

           “T-thank you, Hideyoshi-sensei.”

           He cupped her back with one arm and pulled her forward as he leaned down. He grabbed her tiny ribcage with the other hand and he leaned forward and suckled on her petite body. His lips locked around one of her nipples and she whined loudly with a gasp.

           “S-sensei!” She grabbed as his shirt with one hand. Her tiny fingers dug into his shoulder.

           Hideyoshi did not say anything. Instead, he continued to flick the small nub between his teeth with his tongue and lowered his hand groping her back down her spine, under her skirt, and he began to massage her buttocks.

           She whined more and moaned a little. His fingers continued to work around her soft flesh until he tucked his hand under her body. His fingertips brushed his own still waiting length, then he found her delicates. Daisuke continued to knead her tiny tit with his mouth while his index finger moved up and poked at her clitoris.  

           Her hips began to wiggle a little. He smiled. Makoto pressed her bottom half back so that her spine curved and her skirt rose. Daisuke remembered the rest of the class then and ran his hand up Mako’s thigh to her ass. As he ran his hand along her lower back, he was pushing the skirt up around her hips so that the class could see her sinless pink skin below.

           Makoto was moist, but not overtly so. She was just getting her womanly hormones and she wasn’t having more than tingles yet. At that moment though, the tingles had turned into a fire burning in her loins. Still too afraid to do more than she was instructed, Makoto just whined as her sensei worked her body over.

           Hideyoshi switched breasts and let his hand slip back under his innocent little girl’s body. He began tickling her clit. It pulled more moans and shivering breaths from her throat. She wiggled and writhed on his lap and he pinched and flicked the small nub mercilessly.

           “Sensei! Please, don’t tease me!”

           Daisuke was surprised to hear the words from Makoto of all people.

           “P-please, Sensei! J-just, please.”

           Mako sat down on top of Daisuke’s still swollen length and began to rock on it. It hurt for only a moment until his mass adjusted underneath her body. It was now sticking out from between her legs from behind. All of his student’s could see his swollen head as she grinded on it.

           Daisuke pulled off of Mako’s chest and lifted the girl back up. His lower head pressed into her taint and she winced. He adjusted her so that her now soaked entrance was at his tip. She whined and he pulled her into a small hug.

           “Are you ready, Mako-chan?”

           “Y-yes!” She practically screamed her reply. She was still scared, but the passion of the feelings she was experiencing made her eager to push past the fear and just do it. Mako wanted her sensei to take her innocence. It made all the sense in the world to the girl that it should be him.

           “Alright.” Daisuke smiled and locked his hands on the girl’s hips once he was fully aligned below. Then, slowly, he began to drop the girl onto his body.

           Makoto’s teeth showed, grinding together as the first pressures of their two bodies joining started. Then, as Hideyoshi’s dripping head pressed firmly against the defending walls of the young girl’s body, Mako let out a small whimper. It was starting to hurt as her body was separated for the first time. She could hear her own heartbeat louder than anything else. Her breathing stilled as she held her breath.

           “Remember to breath,” Daisuke cooed at her, hardly remembering himself.

           Makoto took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. As she did so, her body loosened and the first couple of inches of Daisuke’s cock popped into the virgin’s now tainted body.

           “Ah! Sensei!” Mako let out a small yell and pressed her face forward into her teacher’s lapel. She snuggled into Hideyoshi’s shoulder and whined, but did not pull back up. Rather, she only lifted a little, then lowered herself back onto his body slowly.

 _She’s already trying to ride me,_ Daisuke thought, a bit bemused by his lovely Makoto’s enthusiasm. _Mako, you really are one of my best students._

           On the outside, Daisuke smiled and tried to keep the pure ecstasy from showing on his face. Makoto’s body was so small, so pure, and so tight that he thought he might blow then and there from the sensation. She was roughly half the size of Nagato, who was as tall as a sixteen-year-old easily. Mako was only twelve, and though very beautiful, there wasn’t really any questioning her age. She was petite, and her tiny body felt like an asphyxiating blanket of warmth and pleasure.

           “Mako-chan,” Daisuke sighed breathlessly. “That’s very good.”

           The other girls watched wide-eyed and aroused as their fellow student began to more zealously ride their sensei’s large prick. It was their first real experience with sex where an adult male was involved, at all for some of them, and they were enraptured by the vision.

           Makoto’s long pink hair bounced freely behind her as she rocked smoothly on Hideyoshi’s lap. Daisuke reached up and pulled her hair back with both hands then wrapped it tightly around one fist and held the mass firmly. Now, all of his girl’s could see the full show.

           “Wow,” Yoko said quietly and swallowed thickly at her seat. Her panties were soaked. While she watched Hideyoshi-sensei’s cock vanish half-way into Mako’s small body then reappear covered in even more fluid than before, Yoko secretly wished she had been the one chosen to play the role of demonstrator.

           The twins had managed to find themselves in each other’s arms. Kai was fingering Hiro now at the younger sister’s desk. They were listening to Makoto’s sweet moans of indulgence as the pink-haired girl made love to Daisuke’s need. The two siblings playing with each other didn’t think their teacher would mind if they let off some steam while they watched.

           Niro felt a strange kind of jealousy. Seeing Makoto so vulnerable and enjoying it so much made the older Fujimoto girl feel something she didn’t understand. Her sister however had no confusion about where her envy was coming from. Haru secretly wanted to be in Mako’s place as well and feared that Daisuke might have a favorite after all.

           Tsumi was soaking her panties, but wasn’t watching the demonstration like a good girl. She wasn’t paying attention to Tou—who had begun silently giggling in her corner as she shivered—or Nagato who was fidgeting from all kinds of emotions. It didn’t even occur to her that Ai-chan was tickling herself beneath the cover of Kimiwaru or that Izumi was practically rubbing off on the edge of her seat. No, Tsumi’s attention was on Ame-chan.

           Ame was sitting on Daisuke’s desk with her legs pressed firmly together and her hands pressed tightly down into her lap. She was blushing so deeply that her ears were all red and she could see the color difference of her cheeks even as Ame tried to hide it with her hair. She hid her staring gaze by turning her face downward. Tsumi could see Ame shaking. That was what had Tsumi really going.

           “Sensei!” Makoto cried out again. “It’s good! It feels so good!”

           Daisuke was now growling. Sweat had loosened a few strands of his usually well-managed hair and the strain of holding back caused his face to turn red and the veins in his neck to bulge slightly. The teacher had one hand on his student’s hip and the other locked in her hair. He was jerking his hips up into hers now as she rode his cock with more fervent force. He could feel her body swelling up around his now. She would break soon. He realized that none of his students ever broke to go to the bathroom and he grinned. She would piss herself if he kept fucking her like that. It would be her first taste of a real orgasm.

           Everyone, whether playing with themselves or a friend, watched in awe as Daisuke began vibrating his hips up and down beneath Makoto’s body. He moved quickly to keep the girl from regaining control of herself. Daisuke growled and held back his own desire so that his student would feel complete satisfaction. Then, as she screamed loud enough that anyone in the halls could have heard the sound clearly, her small form broke and her fluids sprayed out over Daisuke’s cock and lap.

           Makoto slammed herself down on her teacher’s cock so deeply that it hurt and then shot back up and off of the length as her body pushed out everything that was left. With the cock still swollen and leaking between her ass cheeks, Makoto fell forward in a fit of dizziness and satisfaction she had never felt before.

           Daisuke let his beautiful strawberry-cream student rest peacefully for a moment and tried to steady himself. He hadn’t cum yet, but there was a reason. His eyes shifted as he glanced around the room. Izumi, Ai, and Yoko were all masturbating now. Yoko was the most obvious about the matter, though it was likely the other distracted students didn’t notice. At least, no one accept Kai-chan. Kai had three fingers deep inside of her sister who was now bent forward with her head buried in her arms.

           Meanwhile, Kirojima was blushing and had her legs crossed tightly and looked as though it was a bit of a struggle for her not to act out, but she refused to touch herself or do anything but watch. Nagato had taken to writing something down in her notebook. Haru was staring wide-eyed still, panting a little. Kimi was twirling her pencil between her fingers like she didn’t know what else to do with the anxiety. Behind Kimi, Niro was scratching her arm nervously without knowing what else to do. Then, Daisuke noticed, at the back of the room Tou had seemed to vanish—he figured she went to the bathroom when he hadn’t been paying attention—and Seito was glaring at him with dark red stains on her cheeks.

           They had all been paying attention. That was good. His cock twitched and his balls began to ache painfully. He was reminded of a need he hadn’t really forgotten.

           With a small bit of effort, Daisuke managed to pick the exhausted Makoto up and carry her as he moved his chair aside and pulled out a hidden bed from the section of wall under the chalkboard. Everyone had been surprised to see that the pillow top mattress was hidden there. He laid the half-asleep girl down on the bed and kissed her forehead after stroking the hair from her face. He smiled lovingly at her then turned towards his desk.

           Ame watched in a heated panic as Hideyoshi and his still very erect prick moved over towards her. She was shivering all over now. As he came to stand in front of her so that she had to lean back a little to look up into his face, she let out a tiny whimper.

           “Are you ready for your part, Ame?”

           The lavender-haired girl didn’t move or blink. She was shocked frozen to the spot.

           Daisuke smirked and bent down. He placed a kiss on the girl’s lips that made her eyes flutter shut. As he pulled away, she chased him. He chuckled lightly.

           “Good girl.” He stopped speaking after than. Hideyoshi knew that the girl would cooperate with whatever he did. He was right.

           His hands rubbed her sides, lifted her shirt up and over her head, and exposed her porcelain-like skin and bright pink nipples. She wasn’t wearing any sort of a bra. She didn’t need to yet. Then, his fingers helped him unlatch her skirt. He pulled her skirt and panties away from her body and dropped them on the floor. She allowed him every movement.

           Ame sat, panting desperately on Daisuke’s desk in only her high socks and shoes. She was beautiful too. He noted the length of her body, the bright pink splotches that discolored her pale flesh, and the shape of her thighs and lower lips as they parted for him when he pressed her legs apart.

           He was too eager to warm the girl up right. Hideyoshi only fingered the girl for a moment as she writhed under his touch before he lined his body up with hers. His mass slipped inside of her and broke her innocence from the inside out. More roughly than he had been with Makoto, he began to fuck Ame-chan.

           The small girl screamed and locked her arms around her teacher’s shoulders and he plowed down into her. It hurt so very much, but she found that she didn’t care. She wondered only for a moment if this was what true love felt like before none of the questions mattered at all anymore.

           Hideyoshi’s thick ridges slid in with some force and tugged on her tight inner walls as they pulled out again. She could feel every bump and grove in his length as he rocked down into her body. He was lying over her now, on top of her like a giant. He made sure not to rest his weight on the small girl as his core burned and he enjoyed the ever-wondrous feeling of being inside one of his darlings.

           Ame began to wail. Sounds of other girls in the room experiencing their own pleasures half taunted Hideyoshi’s senses as well. In truth though, he had forgotten most of his situation. He had become lost in the last moments of his sex.

           “I-I’m dying!” Ame-chan suddenly called out. “Sensei! It feels like I’m dying!”

           There was only a millisecond of concern before Hideyoshi was grinning boldly. She loved it. Her heart rate was through the roof and her mind felt like it was crashing and dissipating. It was the horrible and incredibly intoxicating sensation of getting too lost in the moment. He was starting to feel something like it too.

           Dripping with sweat and growling as he heaved for breath, he rammed his body deep into Ame’s innocent one, Daisuke’s glutes and core tightened up. He felt his release coming and he had no intention of stopping it this time.

           Ame’s tiny body tightened like a death grip on Hideyoshi’s girth. It pushed him out and locked around him when he was deepest to try and keep him inside. He had to tear his way against the walls to continue thrusting into the girl. Finally though, the end came.

           Mikame’s eyes closed tightly and she screamed and pressed Daisuke away from her as his back arched down and his cock released its load deep into her body. She shook violently under her teacher while he growled and thrusted his shots off.

           “Sensei!” she cried. “Sensei! Sensei! Sensei!”

           Ame’s small form let out its own tiny squirt of fluid and she fell back against the desktop completely exhausted. She was heaving like she was hyperventilating, but Daisuke was sure she’d be fine. It had been one hell of a ride and she needed to catch her breath. So did he.

           Daisuke pulled out of and off of Ame and sat on the edge of his desk next to her gasping for his own share of the oxygen in the room. When he managed to regain himself, he saw his room of girls and all their misbehaviors.

           Mako was still out of it, but Izumi had taken to fucking herself into exhaustion with her pen. Apparently Tsumi had brought her dildo in case she needed it for class because she was riding it now in the back of the room wildly. Nagato had started whining while Daisuke had been fucking Ame, but he hadn’t thought much of it. Now, Kirojima was half hidden under Nagi’s desk giving the taller girl oral. Daisuke was impressed.

           Ai-chan looked spent and was now snoozing on her teddy bear. Meanwhile, Yoko was getting eaten out and fingered by Kai by one of her hands while the other hand was still exhaustedly lying between Hiro’s legs. It seemed the girls had decided on a three-way of sorts and moved to the floor.

           Tou was nowhere to be found still and Kimi-chan was sitting with an embarrassed look on her face like she had done something wrong, but she had finished and was now just waiting patiently for everyone else. Behind her, Niro was drawing something in her notebook behind the shield of her left arm while her sister, Haru, tried to figure out what kind of notes to take on what she’d just seen.

           Hideyoshi waited until everyone was good and finished with their individual tasks. He explained the professional point of his demonstration. Then, he ordered them to clean up and cleaned himself up. Makoto and Ame eventually woke up, though they needed help cleaning and needed assistance getting out of the classroom. Still, by the end of it everyone was in a good mood and Daisuke hoped that the girls would remember to do their homework. After all, he couldn’t wait to read about their reports on the demonstration.


	4. Day Four "Sex Toys"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering that he should take it easy on deflowering all of his students, Daisuke decides to bring in a treasure chest of sex toys. He teaches the girls to use them on themselves and each other. Strap on’s, dildos, vibrators, and anal beads are all on the approved list! Each girl gets her own toy and then picks her own partner. The day's demonstration is given by Ai-chan though, who seems to have more secrets that Daisuke ever suspected!

Daisuke Hideyoshi had managed to uncover the information of his class of fifteen’s sexual maturity. He knew who was a virgin and who wasn’t. He had also been the reaper of two of his student’s innocence in his last class. That made three that had fallen by his hand.

           Mikame Shitsou and Makoto Yamaguchi had sacrificed their virginities to their eager and passionate teacher willingly. Both girls had been nervous about the process, but they had eventually succumbed to their curiosity and those tingles in their lower tummies that urged them to be a little naughty. Nagato Souma had been taken just after the class before that. She had been less compliant at first, but she too gave in to the sensations of lust and forgave her sensei for how the whole thing started.

           Daisuke worried that perhaps he had pushed everything just a little too far a little too quickly. Only seven of his students were supposedly still virgins, though he wasn’t honestly certain which girls were exaggerating their own experiments versus how many had actually had sex. Regardless, he wanted to make sure the girls had a proper education and that there would be a different experience for each girl. Open opportunity was one of the features of the class and taking them all in the first month would be reckless and wasteful.

           “I’ll need to keep to the schedule from now on,” he reminded himself as he packed his present for the girls into the back of his small car. “We’ll save all the big things for later. For now, lets see how they do with these new play things.”

           On the way to Uzume Middle School, patience was a virtue that Hideyoshi retrained himself on. Eventually, he managed to get himself and his large trunk up to the classroom with out too much delay. He had bought the thing to add to the room. He had—what he considered to be a kind of cute—idea. The chest would always contain presents or new things that the girls would play with. Children adored games and gifts and the anxiety and fun of trying to figure out if something was in the box and what it might be would stimulate their curious minds. It seemed like a wonderful plan to encourage the girls.

           “Good morning, Hideyoshi-sensei.”

           “Oh?” Daisuke looked over and saw that his dear Makoto and Haru-chan were already standing outside of the classroom. He smiled and nodded his head towards them. “Good morning, girls.”

           “What a pretty trunk!” Makoto smiled and clapped her hands once to show her excitement.

           “What’s in it, Sensei?” Haru pushed up her glasses and stared wide-eyed and curious at the trunk.

           “It’s a surprise,” he said playfully and unlocked the door.

           “Do you need any help moving it?” Frail Makoto asked this as surely as if she were Nagato’s size. Daisuke couldn’t help but chuckle a little at her adorable efforts.

           “Thank you, Mako. But I think I’ve got it.”

           “Okay,” Mako said while blushing.

           The two girls watched as their teacher pushed the trunk inside and patted it once it was in place next to his desk. They signed in and took their seats. Both girls were clearly eager to discover the trunk’s secrets, but they were obedient and waited.

           Yoko and the twins entered next. Daisuke took note that the three always seemed to be together. That day, the twins were wearing interesting extras that mirrored each other. A black bow on one side of their heads, a white bow on the other, and long black and white socks decorated either leg under their usual uniform. They each had a pair of gloves too, one white and one black glove. Kai was black on the right side and white on the left. Hiro was white on the right side and black on the left.

           As they sat in their seats with their Princess separating them again, their black sides faced the red-haired girl in the middle. The most impressive aspect of this design, Daisuke noticed too, was that Yoko also matched. She had black and white striped stockings on her lovely legs, white palm gloves, a black choker necklace, and a large black and white striped bow in her hair.

           The three were indeed a set. They came in together, sat together, talked together, and teased their teacher with their tightly crossed legs decorated in silky hosiery and beautifully presented pale necks. Daisuke welcomed them to the class and the twins giggled. Daisuke worried for a moment they could see his excitement on his expression, then he realized they were just being their normal playful selves.

           Yoko had stretched out her leg and began stroking the seamless fabric down as if she were checking for wrinkles. Daisuke could tell that she was just putting on a show. He wondered, for whom, but then he noticed that Kirojima had entered the room.

 _Ah, yes,_ he thought. _The Princess and the President. What a strange romance that isn’t._

           Yoko did her usual amount of flirting and Kirojima did her usual amount of ignoring.

           “Good morning, Yoshi-sensei!” Izumi apparently had a new nickname for her teacher that morning. She used it as she pranced in. Around her neck was a new medal and ribbon. Daisuke didn’t wait long before Izumi was talking with Haru—the nearest person to her seat—about how she had won it in a martial arts competition the day before.

           Haru seemed lost and her little eyes seemed to beg, “ _Why are you talking to me?”_

           Tsumi and Ame came in together, silently giggling to one another about something. When Daisuke greeted them, Ame blushed deeply and bowed her head. Tsumi whispered something in her ear with a mischievous expression on her face that made Ame blush even more. The two went back to their seats. This, of course, raised Daisuke’s suspicions about the two’s interaction, but he let it go.

           Daisuke watched as Seito entered the room. She seemed tired again, and didn’t acknowledge her teacher’s welcome. She just walked to her seat and looked out the window with a forlorn expression.

           Nagato came in after that. Oddly enough, she was talking with Niro. They both seemed to be content in the conversation until they entered the classroom. Then, Nagato bowed her head to Hideyoshi and ventured shyly back to her seat. Niro walked over next to her sister and sat down. She crossed her arms and leered at Daisuke in her usual way. In that moment, Daisuke considered breaking the girl again. Instead, he smiled and greeted her warmly. She never knew what to do with his kindness.

           “Everyone is almost here,” Daisuke said aloud, then moved towards the board and began to write something on it. Everyone looked over long enough to read the new lesson.

           “Hey, Sensei!” Hiro shouted. “Didn’t we already learn about sex toys?”

           “Actually, you only learned about very few basic toys. There are much more out there then just vibrators and dildos. And there are many more uses than just masturbation.” Daisuke crossed his arms loosely and leaned on his desk. “I had just wanted to give you a preview and make things easier before. Now, you’ll actually be learning about sex toys on the whole.”

           Haru and Mako shifted eagerly in their seats. Daisuke smiled. He loved how keen his note takers were. Hiro grinned at Kai and they shared a look of sheer amusement.

           “Sorry I’m late!” The thick accented voice of Miss Kimura filled the room. Kimi had just wandered into the class and took her seat.

           “You’re not late, Kimi-chan. Don’t worry.”

           “I’m not? Oh, darn! Well, good.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “That’s good.”

           As Kimi sunk back in her seat, Daisuke noticed that somehow Tou had snuck in and found her seat without being noticed again. He was impressed and bemused by the pale girl’s abilities.

           Daisuke went over to the door and prepared to close it.

           “Excuse me.” An adorable voice came from behind an oversized and familiar bear.

           “Ah! Ai-chan. You made it.” Hideyoshi smiled down at his smallest student’s guardian.

           “Kimiwaru had a tummy ache, but he’s okay now.”

           Daisuke still wasn’t sure when Aiowa was playing or when the girl was imprinting her own thoughts or feeling into the bear. Either way, he was happy to see that everyone had made it to class safely.

           Ai took her seat and everyone was accounted for. Daisuke closed the door that locked silently behind him and went to the front of the room.

           “For those of you who are still curious about the matter, today we will be learning about the thirty basic sex toy styles and functions.” Daisuke listened as giggles and whispered filled his room. “Afterwards, we’re having a fun practical application portion where you will all get a surprise.”

           That news really got the girls going. They were all very clearly speculating on what the surprises could be. Only a few of the girls had noticed the trunk in the corner. Those who had, seemed to understand that whatever it was must be hidden away in there.

 

Daisuke eventually quieted his class down and began his lesson. The class leaned about dildos, vibrators, ticklers, massagers, anal plugs, dolls, sleeves, beads, rings, stimulators, wands, saddles, brushes, balls, two-ways, strap-ons, glass toys, nipple toys, sex furniture, electro-stimulators, and more. The girls were alarmed to learn that there were so many different kinds of sex toys. Each category seemed to have a huge number of different models, colors, strengths, and other variants. Each student paid close attention to everything that their teacher said. By the time the videos started, more than half the class were certain they knew what the day’s assignment would be about.

           After the lessons of the day were finally finished, Daisuke looked around his room and smiled as he saw all curious eyes locked on him. They were eager to see what would be next. It made him feel kind of ominous and powerful having all the knowledge and control while they sat eagerly awaiting his next move. It would have been so easy to abuse that power, but instead he just walked over to the chest and pulled it into the middle of the front of the class.

           “Who wants to be my brave explorer and be my personal demonstrator today?”

           Of course, Haru and Mako raised their hands. Both seemed a little more eager than even before. Daisuke wondered if the girls were secretly hoping things would get very naughty if they were chosen. He looked over. Yoko had also raised her hand. That was tempting. Daisuke was about to call Yoko to the front when his eyes found another small hand raised into the air. It had almost gone unnoticed.

           Kimiwaru’s small furry paw was lifted up above his head. Controlling him, Ai-chan was staring directly at Daisuke with her cutest and most innocent expression on. He couldn’t resist.

           “Ai-chan,” Daisuke called out. The other students lowered their arms in disappointment. “I’d like you to assist me today.”

           “Yay!” Ai-chan wiggled adorably out of her seat and pranced up to the front of the room. “Kimiwaru would like to help too.”

           Hideyoshi looked at the youngest-looking girl in his class with amusement, but inside he was a little suspicious.

_Ai-chan suggested she wasn’t a virgin. She looks so young. I wonder who she has been with, or what she’s done before. This is sure to be interesting._

           “Of course, Ai-chan. Kimiwaru is welcome to help in any way that he can.” Daisuke lightly nudged Ai over to the chest and then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. “I’m going to blindfold you, then you will reach into the box and pull out something that will be all yours even after class. You will help me demonstrate today with your new toy.”

           “Hai, Sensei.” Ai-chan was more than willing to play in the new game. She allowed Hideyoshi to blindfold her. Then, on his order, stuck her small arm into the trunk and felt around for a moment before she lifted out her prize.

           Daisuke looked at the sting of various sized balls that were all spaced out a little differently but almost evenly. He grinned.

           “Have a look,” the brunnette teacher stated as he took off his student’s blindfold. “You grabbed the anal beads. Have you ever used them before?”

           Ai shook her head and bent the plastic line of beads around as she stared in cute fascination.

            “Well, I’ll help you learn how to use them.”

           Ai-chan looked up with her large pink eyes and smiled boldly. “Thank you, Sensei.”

           Daisuke felt his chest swell with anticipation and his lower belly start to tense. Ai was so adorable. He wasn’t sure how it would feel to touch a girl who appeared so young. He’d never done so before, but he was certain that he would enjoy it. He was determined to make her feel even better.

           As Hideyoshi cleared off the surface of his desk, Ai-chan played with her new toy. She rubbed the balls between her fingers and even licked the tip on the first and smallest bead. She giggled and pulled her mouth away from the smooth plastic balls and looked over at her teacher.

           Hideyoshi had cleared off the surface of the desk for the demonstration. He happily picked Ai up from the floor and placed her on the table. She kicked her legs cutely and he ran his fingers through her ridiculously soft ultra-blonde hair.

           “Good girl, Ai. Now, can you please undress so the class can see your bottom half clearly?”

           “Okay, Sensei. Here though.” She handed him Kimiwaru. “You’ll have to hold him so he doesn’t run away. He can be a naughty little bear.”

           Daisuke blinked at the statement and then laughed gently. “Of course, Ai-chan.”

           Aiowa then slipped out of her little skirt and shoes. Then, she removed her socks as awkwardly as any young girl and then leaned back to show off her little legs. She laid back on the desk’s top and lifted her belly and hips into the air as she wiggled free of her small white panties with a teddy bear on the front. It was too cute for Daisuke not to blush himself. Yet, it was also somehow very purposefully deviant. It seemed to the teacher that Ai-chan was quite skilled in putting on a show. Everything she did seemed almost too perfectly innocent.

           “Is that good, Sensei?” Ai-chan was still lying back on the table, but she had managed to work her little fingers into the fabric of her shirt. She had lifted the loose fitting ends up so that her tummy was showing.

           Daisuke walked over and impulsively ran his fingertip along the small grove of her navel and around her belly button.

           “Yes, Ai. That’s very good.”

           Ai giggled and wiggled as though his soft touch tickled a lot. The sound and sight of her writhing form made Daisuke’s hidden body waken.

           “Now what, Sensei?”

           “Now, I will show the class how to administer anal beads safely and properly,” he said with a little cooing behind his words. “I’ll put these little balls into your body. All you have to do is feel good.”

           “Okay! Can Kimiwaru help? He likes to sit on my face and touch my chest when it’s playtime.”

 _Oh, you are a naughty little girl, aren’t you, Ai?_ Daisuke thought loudly.

           “Of course he can, Ai-chan. I wouldn’t dream of leaving him out.”

           Everyone else in the class was watching the scene unfold quietly in their seats. Hiro looked over at her sister and grinned. The two of them had been curious about Ai-chan’s personality and behavior for a while and they seemed to think that this act would reveal something to them.

           Inquisitiveness filled all the girls’ eyes and Daisuke lifted the anal beads up for them all to see. He explained what they were and referred them to their notes.

           “Can anyone tell me a good way to start playing with these beads?” Daisuke looked around the room as a couple hesitant hands finally rose. “Yes, Mako?”

           “You should normally apply some sort of lubricant-uhm-on the receiver. So that putting the beads in doesn’t-ah-hurt so much.” Makoto was blushing brightly. She swallowed thickly as she looked her teacher in the eyes. She was relieved when he grinned and nodded.

           “Very good, Mako. A wonderful suggestion.” Hideyoshi then turned his attention to Ai. “Would you like for me to help lube you, Ai-chan?”

           “Will it hurt?” Ai asked with worried eyes and a trained whine.

           “No,” Daisuke said simply. “On the contrary. It should feel good.”

           “Well,” Ai-chan seemed to be thinking it over. Then, with a perky wiggle in her hips she said, “Okay then!”

           Hideyoshi was entertained with how lovable and harmless Ai could make herself seem. She really did look vulnerable. If fact, he was certain that she would be easy to overwhelm and handle. However, he wasn’t certain whether or not the girl was naturally flirtatious and seductive, or if there was more to it.

           “Alright, Ai-chan. Why don’t you lay on your belly for me?” Ai-chan flipped herself over and pressed her belly to the cool of the table’s surface. She lifted her little rear into the air and everyone in the room could see her delicates clearly. Her thin thighs spread apart as she braced herself. “Very good, Ai.”

           Aiowa looked back over her shoulder and looked at her teacher curiously.

           “What now, Sensei?” Hideyoshi smirked and slid Kimiwaru over by her head. The bear blocked her vision. Daisuke put the bear’s paw on Ai’s head and the tiny girl wiggled her bottom and whined playfully. “You’re so bossy, Kimiwaru!”

           Daisuke grinned and gestured for Izumi to come over. Izumi was surprised by the invitation but jumped over energetically anyway.

           “Please use your tongue to caress her anal entrance, Izumi-chan.”

           The sporty girl looked at her teacher with some minute confusion, then nodded and began rolling her tongue around in her mouth to work up some spit. “Hai, Sensei.”

           Everyone in the class watched as Izumi began lapping at Ai-chan’s back end. She was a little hesitant before the first taste, but once she realized it wasn’t so bad she took to the act like a champ. In a moment, Izumi was lapping at Ai’s tender parts roughly. The smaller girl whined and moaned cutely, snuggling her face into the hard surface of the teacher’s desk. Meanwhile, Izumi snuggled into Ai-chan’s body.

           “Good, good. Now, complement her cute little ass.”

           Daisuke gave Izumi a demanding stare as she pulled from the smaller girl’s body and looked back at him. Then, after swallowing her built-up saliva, Izumi turned back towards Ai’s vulnerable form and placed a kiss on the supple round cheek in front of her.

           “You’re so cute, Ai-chan. You taste really good too.”

           Izumi placed another set of kisses inward, towards Ai’s puckered little anus. Then, she began to lap at the tight ring of skin. She licked and suckled on the smooth, stainless pink flesh for a long moment before she heard Hideyoshi clear his throat. Panting from the effort and excitement, she continued.

           “Your ass is so tasty. I really just want to eat you up.” Izumi blushed violently. She wasn’t sure how she felt about saying such filthy things, but she kind of liked it. Once, she had heard her brother say really nasty things to his girlfriend like that. A couple times in some porn she’d found in his room. She wasn’t really sure about the mechanics, but the words seemed to please her partner and her teacher. So, she kept on it. “For such a little girl, you have a horny little…” she paused. She wasn’t sure what word to use. Then she thought of it. A bit embarrassed by the delay, she continued as though nothing had happened to part her words. “Pussy.”

           Ai-chan gave a little scream and her toes curled on the edge of the desk. Izumi’s tongue had slipped down and slipped in to her vaginal hole. The slick, warm muscle felt so good rubbing against all her parts.

           “That’s good, Izumi. Thank you.”

           Izumi, once again surprised by her sensei’s orders, stood up straight slowly and eventually bowed her head and went back to her desk.

Daisuke looked down at his spread cheeked little angel and licked his own lips. Without taking a much-craved taste, he turned towards the rest of the class and gestured loosely at Izumi.

           “Can anyone tell me what it is called when someone behaves in the way Izumi just did?” All of the girls looked at one another, a bit lost. He waited, but no one raised their hands. He grinned. Of course they didn’t know. “It’s called ‘Body Worshipping’. Some people idolize particular parts of their partner’s bodies. That part, usually the penis, vagina, muscles, hands, or mouth are exulted through repetitious verbal praise and physical contact.”

           All of the girls shifted in their seats as their teacher spoke while Ai whined for more attention.

           “Now,” Daisuke continued. “I’m going to show you how to use these.”

           He held up the line of anal breads.

           “This is going to be good,” Hiro whispered loudly to Kai.

           “Yeah. I wonder how far she’ll get,” Kai responded.

           Daisuke turned and gave Ai-chan a kiss on her little rump and pressed the first bead into her tight body. Ai-chan pulled her head back and gave a small yell. Small tears were welling up in her eyes. Daisuke felt that more sinister and lustful side of him starting to boil up again. Ai-chan was being so adorable. She was hard to resist.

           Still, Hideyoshi managed to pull himself around. He faced the class and moved aside so everyone could see Ai-chan’s new tail clearly.

           “The point of the beads is supposed to be a kind of challenging pleasure. As you put the beads in, your belly will feel fuller and fuller. If you put them in your butt, you’ll have a similar sensation as to when you need to go to the bathroom. As you pull them out, one by one later on, you will feel a wonderful sensation of release.”

           Seito made a look of disgust and turned away. She’d been watching though.

           Niro’s jaw dropped as she looked at the line of beads. She thought to herself, _No way. I would never do that!_

           “Now, each one of these little balls is a little bigger than the last.” Hideyoshi continued his lecture as the rest of the girls just watched as he slowly pushed the next bead into Ai’s body. “This means it stretches out the body a little more each time. But, as you can see, the space between the balls is constant. Because of this, Ai’s body is always open but never fully stretched for very long. This makes each ball a new challenge for her.”

           “How many can she possibly fit?” Yoko asked with a gasp. “Surely her tiny body can’t take much more!”

           Daisuke looked down at Ai’s face. She was peeking up at him from between her arm and Kimiwaru’s fluffy side. For just an instant, he thought he saw something almost devilish in those pink eyes. He blinked though, and her brows were upturned with innocence and an expression of something between pleasure and pain on her face.

           “Can you take another, Ai-chan?”

           Ai shook her head no. She buried her face back into her bear and whined more. Daisuke smirked.

           “Oh, I think you can take at least one more.”

           Before there could be any protesting, another sphere popped its way inside of the itty-bity miss.

           “Sensei!” Ai cried. “It’s too much for me. It feels like I have hot lava rocks in my belly!”

 _She’s a noisy little girl,_ Daisuke thought pleasantly. Then he decided that he would like to put her bear to use. He picked up Kimiwaru’s paw and gently forced it into Ai-chan’s mouth. She writhed around more powerfully and he wondered if she was worried about his fur getting wet and ruined. However, she didn’t pull the bear’s paw out. She turned a cherry red where it mattered and the little watery bubbles of tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. Her tummy tightened and she lifted her rump even higher into the air.

           “What a kinky little girl you are, Ai-chan. You really love when Kimiwaru plays with you, don’t you?” Hideyoshi teased his student and gave her ass a little smack. She cried out around Kimiwaru’s paw and steadied herself again. Daisuke then pushed another bead into her ass. It was harder to get in than the first few, but he still managed. The smooth surface of the bead teased her anus open easily enough. The next bead though was a little bit harder to get in. “You’re sweet little ass is so tight, Ai-chan. I’m going to have to be a little rougher if you want this next one.”

           Aiowa’s muffled squeals echoed throughout the room as Hideyoshi pushed the next bead up to her entrance. She pushed backwards on Daisuke’s hand though, and helped her teacher slip it inside. Ai’s tiny fingers gripped at the polished desk’s surface. There was no leverage, but the instinct could not be ignored. She needed to find something to hold onto. The small plastic balls were getting bigger and she already had several inside of her. Her body was becoming more crowded and less forgiving.

           Hideyoshi decided to take that moment to make his next move.

           “Take the end here, Ai-chan. Hold it and try to put as many inside of you as you can manage. I want you told hold them in until the end of class. Can you do that?”

           Ai was wiggling about but she quieted down a little when Daisuke spoke. She whimpered and slowly reached back with one delicate hand and grabbed the ring-like end of the beads. Aiowa nodded and shifted so that it was easier for her to handle the item.

           “Good girl, Ai-chan.”

           He patted the tiny girl on the bottom and turned to the rest of the class. Any of the girls in the front row could tell that the day’s lesson was exciting their sensei. Makoto swallowed thickly at her seat and tried not to stare obviously at the bulge in Hideyoshi’s pants. Kirojima was a little lost, staring at Ai-chan who was now playing with the string of balls in her ass. Everyone else had their eyes on their teacher’s handsome face and waited for him to reveal his plan.

           “Alright, now, one at a time, each of you will come up here and put the blindfold on. You’ll reach into the treasure chest and pull out a new toy. You will then find a partner to experiment with that toy’s main function. Do you all understand?”

           A resounding “Hai, Sensei” echoed throughout the room.

           Immediately, a line of girls formed around the front of the room and everyone pulled out their own toys. Kirojima pulled out a small fingering teaser. Makoto found that she’d grabbed onto a two-way massager. Kimi’s hands locked around a cutely shaped cat-paw vibrator. Izumi was a little disappointed when she pulled out a small glass anal penetration toy. Haru, on the other hand, was fascinated when she pulled out two massaging balls. She showed them to Niro who was looking at her own lumpy silicone toy she wasn’t sure what to do with.

           “It is a high-powered vibrator with a ‘butterfly’ tickler for your clitoris,” Hideyoshi explained to Niro. She blushed from the embarrassment of having to have her toy explained and rushed back to her seat.

           Daisuke was very enthusiastic to see that the unholy trinity was next. He was very pleased when Hiro pulled out a large but smooth anal plug, Yoko discovered a two-sided toy meant to plug up both holes, and Kai unearthed the strap-on with a thick dildo already secured to the harness.

           “Whow. Check this out Hiro!” Kai giggled as she held the series of black straps up. Yoko and Hiro giggled too.

           “Oh my. Well, I suppose you two will be pairing off?” Yoko teasingly whined at the two of them.

           Hiro looked at the thick fake cock attached to the harness and made an adorable pleading face with her sister. Kai grinned and contemplated pretending she wasn’t going to go for it, but she couldn’t resist. She was eager to get things started and she knew Yoko would try for Kirojima first anyway.

           “Of course,” Kai said stoically.  Hiro nearly knocked Kai over as she hugged her slightly older sister. “So, you’re going to be my good girl then? Right, Imouto?”

           “Hai!” Hiro wiggled her bottom as she clung to Kai’s arm. “Whatever you want, Ane!”

           Yoko did, of course, move over to Kirojima as the other girls collected their things. She tried to looks as desirable as possible, which was working on Daisuke, but Kirojima wouldn’t have any of it. The president politely declined Miss Yoko and said that she would be participating with Nagato to ensure that Nagi didn’t get hurt or overheated. Yoko pouted, but could do nothing else.

           Seito had to come up next. The unwilling student pulled out a green-colored jelly dildo. She looked at it with discontentment and ventured back to her seat. Nagato then found herself with a fluffy white tail attached to a small hard anal-plugging prick. She blushed as she looked it over. Then, she looked at her sensei with a quiet question in her eyes. Hideyoshi just smiled at her and urged her on.

           Ame and Tsumi discovered a small vibrating wand and a vibrator that had several sleeves to choose from. They looked at each other and smiled their silent promise to be partners. Finally, Tou moved up and reached in. She found that the last prize was hers: A small saddle with belt-like straps and an already attached cock-shaped handle on it. She seemed to think the entire device was quite comical as she took it back to her seat, laughing the whole way.

           “Alright, now everyone pick your partner!”

           Daisuke was pleased to see that everyone paired off fairly quickly. He was surprised to see that Yoko was so willing to be paired with Tou though, and to see that Niro took the initiative and asked Seito to be her partner. These weren’t things the long-time instructor had anticipated, but he was more than fine with the results. Everyone else paired in ways that seemed more predictable.

           Kirojima and Nagato. Makoto and Haru. Kimi and Izumi. Kai and Hiro. Tsumi and Ame.

           He gave them the all-go and they all started to experiment with one another. The less experienced girls were a little awkward at first, but Daisuke had a pair of devilishly skilled girls who were more than ready for the lesson.

           While Ai continued to play with herself of the desk, Daisuke watched the twins prepare for the practical application portion of class. Hiro stripped down to nothing, She removed her little Uzume sailor suit and dropped her plain white panties. Hideyoshi was pleased to see that Kai was willing to help her sister out of her cute white bra.

           The twins were beautiful to look at. Their dark plum hair, stunning ruby eyes, and perfectly pale flesh made them look like tiny, delicious demons. Their small breasts had formed more than Mako or Ame’s. They weren’t as big as Nagato’s lovely bouncing tits, but they were big enough to jiggle a little as the girl’s moved. At least, Daisuke could see Hiro’s. Kai was still fully dressed.

           “You’re so adorable, Hiro-chan,” Kai said sweetly into her sister’s ear. “You want me to fuck you with this big hard dick?”

           “Yes,” Hiro blushed brightly and pressed her small body against her older sibling’s. “Please fuck me, Ane.”

           Kai grinned and placed a tender kiss on her little sister’s lips. Hiro kissed back passionately and lifted one of her legs to caress Kai’s upper leg. The two locked lips passionately for several seconds as Kai slowly coaxed Hiro back against a desk. Finally, Kai pulled away and gave her first order.

           “All right, while I put this on, play with yourself.”

           Hiro sat on the small desk and made an innocent expression.

           “You want me to do _that_ in front of all of _them_ , Ane?”

           Kai smirked and gave a devious little laugh. She pulled the harness up over her thighs and started locking it in place.

           “If you want big sister’s cock, then you’ll be a good girl.”

           Hideyoshi’s pants tightened to unreasonable measure as he watched the soft and nude younger Hanuro girl slowly spread her legs apart to open herself to her dominant sibling. The teacher swallowed the urge to act as his member throbbed as he watched two of Hiro’s small fingertips slip over the surface of her saliva-laden tongue. It was almost too much for one man to bear.

           “Good girl, Hiro.” Kai complimented her lovely twin. The eldest of kin had finally adjusted and secured her harness and was now playing with the anal plug she’d grabbed from Hiroko’s table.

           “Thank you, Ane.” A long string of spit connecting from Hiro’s tongue to the tips of her fingers thinned out as she pulled her hand away from her mouth and placed it on her lower tummy. She began to rub her two longest digits around her clitoral hood. She arched her back forward to keep her balance as she used her other hand to grope at her own breast.

           Anyone listening could hear the sound of Hiro’s excitement as she gently played with herself. She was already moaning quietly and the sticky noise of her dirty work was catching some attention.

           Daisuke knew that this was going to go on for a while and that he wouldn’t be able to ignore his powerful need. So, he sat on the edge of his desk and scooped up Ai-chan who was still playing with her anal beads. He placed the tiny girl on his lap, facing outwards. Then, he grabbed her bear and gave him to her to hug. Ai’s bead-filled ass and small moist pussy was spread over the bulge in his pants.

           “Oh my! Kimiwaru, I think sensei is very excited!” Ai was pink all over, but having been distracted from playing with herself, she seemed oddly coherent again. “We should do something to help.”

           Aiowa made a noise like the bear was agreeing and then she began to rock her hips back and forth along the mass of Daisuke’s crotch. Her sensei moved back so that he was securely on the desktop and he locked his fingers on his smallest student’s hips. He allowed her to grind on his dick as much as she liked, and she really did seem to be enjoying herself.

           Meanwhile, Kai had asked Hiro to lift her legs high into the air so that oral would be a little easier for them both. Kaito had then lowered herself in a bend and started lapping at her little sister’s moist cunt. She suckled on the pretty pink clit and flicked it between her teeth with her tongue. That made Hiro moan loudly with her mouth wide open. Then, Kai started forcing her tongue as far out as it would go as she tried tongue-fucking Hiro’s tight vaginal entrance. Hiro had to bite her lower lip to keep from hollering.

           “It’s so good, onee-san! You’re mouth is so hot! You’re tongue is so soft!” The pornographic phrases coming out of Hiro’s mouth were stimulating everyone in the room who was not already too lost in their own training, especially Hideyoshi-sensei and Hiro’s sister.

           Kai moved down and started sucking on Hiro’s anus. She flicked her tongue over the pucker-hole and then tried to probe the tight pit. The slowly swelling ring of muscle didn’t allow her to get far with her mouth alone, but the real treat wasn’t supposed to be her tongue anyway. Kaito pulled away with a little bit of spittle on her lips and chin. She pressed the glass anal plug to Hiroko’s back opening and started to bob the object against the tightly closed door. Hiro moaned as Kai knocked only a few times before her sister’s body let her in.

           The toy slipped inside of Hiro’s body and the girl let out a short scream. The noise startled some of the other girls, but everyone went back to work with their own partners.

           Ai-chan whined on Hideyoshi’s lap and pressed herself back into his chest. Then, she grabbed one of his large hands and put it between her thighs. Daisuke began tickling his student’s lower body and she praised him with whimpers and harsher rocking. She even reached back and started to tug at his belt until it was loosened.

           Daisuke liked his littlest girl’s enthusiasm so much that he decided to help her out and unleashed his prick for her. She lifted up so the large thing could slip between her thighs. Then, she lowered her body onto it and begun rocking over the bare surface of the thick dick’s flesh. Daisuke leaned his head back for a second and let out his own tiny sound of pleasure as the little girl rubbed his cock between her legs and the slit of her body. The anal beads were lost inside of her now and only the smooth plastic of the ring slid along his shaft as the girl rolled her hips.

           Daisuke looked back down at Ai-chan who was still holding onto Kimiwaru for dear life. He used his impressive hands to lift up her little shirt and began tweaking her small nipples. She whined louder and louder and her body started releasing small streams of fluid below. Hideyoshi had been wondering if the girl would stay dry or not. Fortunately, it seemed the chest play was all the girl really needed to start lubing up the friction between them.

           “Oh! Kimiwaru! Sensei is so big. He feels so good.” Daisuke was a little surprised when the tiny girl placed the bear against her own belly and felt the soft toy’s fur on the back of his hand and the top couple inches of his length. He smiled, thinking to himself that he understood how much of a plushie kink the small girl must have. “Doesn’t it-oh-feel so good, Mr. Kimiwaru?”

           Hideyoshi laughed a little while he watched Ai-chan press the bear’s muzzle to one of her small nipples. She moaned loudly and tossed her head back into her teacher’s chest as though the bear had just bitten her.

 _She’s so adorable,_ Daisuke thought. Then, he looked up to see how the rest of his class was doing while his ego was pumped off between an Ai-chan and a soft place.

           “That’s it, Imouto-chan. That’s a good girl.”

           Hiro was now down on her knees sucking on Kai’s strap-on. Kaito had her fingers wrapped in her sister’s hair and was holding her head loosely while Hiro bobbed on the head of the dildo. Kai looked as though she was genuinely enjoying herself.

           “You love the taste of my cock, don’t you Hiro-chan?”

           Hiro nodded as she suckled on the mouthful of head. She was fingering herself with one hand and holding the cock steady with her other hand. In her ass, the small plug’s bulbous head was trapped between her tight walls. The sound of sticky sloshing could be heard from between her thighs as she enjoyed her one-on-one time with her big sister.

           “Oh! That’s right. You’re such a good little cock-sucker, Hiroko.” Kai started to thrust her hips. She was starting to sweat a little as though the effort of having her fake dick swallowed was as powerful as the feeling Daisuke had had when the twins had been giving him oral. She was really into it.

           Kai’s skirt was hanging loosely over the base of the dick. One of her hands was holding Hiro’s hair while the other was playing with her lips.

           Hiro started licking up the sides of the shaft. She ran her tongue around every inch of the prick. Occasionally, she’d stop for a taste of the dick’s piss slit or she’d drop her head down along the first few inches of the length. Then, she was right back to soaking the cock up lovingly with her spit.

           Eventually, once the entire member was soaked in Hiro’s efforts, the younger twin pulled off and looked up at her sister with begging eyes. “Please, Ane! Fuck me with you big cock!”

           Kai grinned and slapped Hiro’s face with her prick. “You’re such a little slut. Beg for it.”

           There was a malicious and dark grin on Kai’s face now. She took a step back and looked coldly down at her sister. Hiro smiled thankfully and crawled forward on her hands and knees.

           “Please, Onne-san. I want your cock so bad. I’m so horny! I feel like I’ll die if I don’t get it.” Hiro rubbed her head on her sister’s calf like a kitty. “I love you so much. I love your cock too. It’s so big and sexy. I need to feel it inside of me!”

           Kai lifted her head snobbishly to infer she wasn’t impressed. Even when Hiro kissed the tip of her cock and then the tips of Kaito’s fingers, the older girl didn’t seem to be swayed. Then, Hiro got a better idea. She stood and turned around and put her hands on the desk. She spread her legs widely apart so that her soaked body was open towards her sister. She reached under herself and spread her vaginal lips to open up her lovely form to the girl in charge. That seemed to get Kai’s attention at least.

           “Please, Onee-san. Fuck me up.”

           Kai grinned, “Why should I?”

           “I’ll be a good bitch. I promise!”

           Kai uncrossed her arms and moved over towards her sister. She placed a hand on Hiro’s left ass cheek and smiled. Then, she lifted her own new appendage and placed the tip of the head to Hiro’s opening. Kai could see the muscles of her little sister’s body flexing as she breathed.

           “Is this what you want?” she teased and pushed the head firmly to Hiro’s body.

           “Yes!” Hiro cried out passionately.

           “But you already have something penetrating you,” Kai pointed out as she rotated the anal plug around in Hiroko’s ass. “Are you a slut?”

           “Y-yes!” Hiro complied. “I’m your slut, Onee-san!”

           “What a bad little sister you are. Writhing around and making such noises. You need punished.”

           Hiro looked forward and her eyes met Hideyoshi’s. She gasped and swallowed a flood of saliva before it could dribble out. She looked as though she’d forgotten he was in the room. Then her demon red eyes narrowed and she grinned mischievously before regaining her pathetic slave’s expression.

           “Yes, Onee-san! Punish me! I’m such a bad little girl. I don’t deserve anything else.”

           Kai’s hips pushed forward and the cock slipped inside of Hiro’s body with some effort needed. She was painfully tight and it was a struggle at first. However, after a few good thrusts to loosen her up and the position to aid, the head of the cock plunged in easily enough and another couple of inches followed soon after.

           “Ah!” Hiro was clearly not used to taking so much. She and Kai had experimented before, plenty, but it wasn’t anything like this. They had never had a strap-on before. It was making all the difference in the world. “K-Kaito! S-so deep! Oh! It’s so deep!”

           Kai was smiling boldly as she pounded into her sister. Now, both of her hands were locked around Hiro’s hips. The older girl was fucking her little sister feverishly and seemed to have no desire to show any mercy. She started to push as much of the huge prick into her beloved’s soaking wet pussy as she could manage.

           Both girls rocked around until the desk started to move forward. Then Kai slapped Hiro’s rear and told her, “Keep that steady if you want me to keep fucking you!”

           Hiro was tearing up from the overwhelming sensation. A whole cock had never plowed her into before then. It was so good, but it also made her ache. Her mind was growing more and more confused and her knees were starting to quiver. She grabbed the sides of the desk to steady herself and it. It helped her brace, though she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. Tensing and prepping her body only made the length slam deeper into her. It caused her to cough and a small line of spit fell down her chin. It was so good though. Her chest was heaving and she felt like she might throw up because of the force, but it was so incredible.

           “I-I-c-can’t! I can’t, Kai! It-its too-too-oh-oh-oh my god!”

           “You can do it, Hiroko.” Kai said breathlessly as her own fluids dripped down her inner thighs. “Just cum. Cum for me, Imouto-chan. Please, Hiro. Oh god yes! Spray on me!”

           The Hanuro twins slammed together a few more times before Hiro screamed loudly then held her breath. As she held the air in her lungs, she pushed hard and she broke. Her body sprayed just a little. Then, as Kai’s body continuously pumped the large cock inside of the younger twin, Hiro sprayed more. Gasping for air again, Hiro cried out and tears started to stream down her face. She intook another sharp breath and pushed one more time and fluid rushed out of her body and coated her sister’s strap-on and school uniform.

           Kai cried out too and pushed her hips forward, tightening her own thighs together. She came too. Small lines of female fluids and piss dripped down her legs and she felt her body become suddenly very weak.

           The two girls fell from the desk and onto the ground. Hiro turned around and snuggled into Kai’s form desperately. They were both messy and panting heavily. Despite the overwhelming numbness in their minds and bodies though, they would be fine.

           Daisuke recognized the signs of a great orgasm when he saw them. He was proud of them for doing so well. Then, as he looked around the room, he saw that all of his student’s had done quite well. Piles of cuddling little girls were spread out all around his classroom. Silent happy cooing and panting filled the room. The only girls still going were Yoko, who seemed to be finishing up with Tou’s face hidden under the Princess’s skirt, and Ai-chan.

           Ai was still rolling her hips on her sensei’s thick mass. She had covered Kimiwaru’s belly and Daisuke’s length in her precum and he could feel that she was about to break. He desperately wanted to feel her unreasonably tight body around his mass. So, he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

           “Have you ever had a man inside of you, Ai-chan?”

           To his surprise, Aiowa nodded. Then, as if getting the hint right away, lifted her tiny self up and reached down and grabbed ahold of her teacher’s member. Ai moved quickly and skillfully as she placed Hideyoshi’s body at her entrance. Without permission or another word, the small girl lowered herself onto her sensei’s cock.

           Daisuke growled as his body slipped inside of Ai-chan’s. He didn’t know that he believed anything else had ever been inside the girl. She was so small and so tight. She felt like a virgin regardless, and she screamed like one too.

           Ai-chan rocked back on Hideyoshi, swallowing his girth with her body. The not-so-fragile little girl managed to get several inches down before she felt she had hit her limit. She started pulling the precum right out of Daisuke’s mass. Her body swallowed it and demanded more.

           “Sensei-!”

           She started to have trouble moving. Her legs were going numb. Daisuke found it easy to help her get back into motion though. She was so lightweight and easy to hold. He picked her up around her ribs and started thrusting up into her. He fucked her faster and harder as his balls tightened and his base swelled to full girth.

           “Where do you want it, Ai?” Daisuke asked through gritted teeth. He was not wearing a condom and wasn’t sure if he wanted to blow in the small girl without her permission after she’d been so accommodating. Also, he hoped she would ask for it herself.

           “Inside! Put your milk inside of me, Sensei! I want all of the milk to fill me up!”

           He gave her what she wanted and more.

           Daisuke looped one of his fingers around the ring to her toy and started to pull the beads out of her ass. One by one they popped out. They felt as though they were stroking his dick as they left her tiny form and they must have felt great coming out for Ai-chan too because she tightened even more and started to leak pee uncontrollably.

           She yelled and cried and shook all over as her teacher’s thick spunk filled up her body. The beads were that last push they both needed. Once the last one was pulled from her body, Ai-chan had started to orgasm. Her sensei followed her into ecstasy. The two of them continued to fuck as their fluids mixed and their bodies emptied of all that built up stress.

           “Ai-chan…” Daisuke panted a while later. “Are you alright, darling?”

           Ai-chan was curled up on his chest now, cutely snugged into his shirt and breathing peacefully as though she had simply drank a big glass of warm milk and had fallen asleep safe in her own bed. Daisuke swooned over his perfect little girl and looked around the room. Everyone was exhausted and well fucked.

           It had certainly been a good class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this far!  
> Please don't forget to give kudos if you liked it and subscribe to me or the follow the story to get continual updates for when the new chapters come out!
> 
> If you're feeling particularly brave, I would LOVE to get some comments or feedback from you.  
> Who's your favorite girl/set of girls? What have you thought of the classes so far? What do you think about the pacing and descriptions?  
> I'd love to know what you think! 
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Day Five "Creativity"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are given popsicles and told to masturbate with them, then give them to partners for them to eat. The girls obey and enjoy the interesting taste before being let loose into the halls and told to find objects around the school, clean them off, then penetrate themselves with them. --- Izumi and Kimi heavy chapter!

Hideyoshi-sensei had helped all of his students clean up and get home safely after the rigorous prac-ap from the last class. Luckily, he had managed to teach the girls plenty, had a little unexpected fun himself, and he had given the girls a few days off so that they would have recovery time. He figured they’d need it to complete the homework for the class anyway.

           Finally, it was Monday again. Daisuke was waiting in line at the grocery store with his foot tapping on the floor impatiently as he looked at his watch. There was still been an hour until class, but he was very eager to get there and see his girls again. After all, he was their teacher and they were always so happy to see him. Anyway, he had something special for them all in his shopping basket and a wonderfully fun day planned.

 _“They’re all going to love today’s lesson,”_ he thought.

           By the time Daisuke arrived at the school and unlocked the door, Haru was already eager to get inside. Daisuke allowed the youngest girl in his class to take her seat after turning in her report.

           “My, my, Haru-chan. This is quite the report!” Daisuke said as he handled the small stack of papers. “Did you really write all of this yourself?”

           “Of course, Sensei.” Haru looked a little alarmed as though Daisuke really didn’t believe her.

           Daisuke laughed and smiled softly.

           “Very impressive. Seems I have my work cut out for me.”

           Haru blushed and shrugged cutely. Then, another girl wandered in from the hall. It was the overly energetic and athletically driven Izumi.

           “Good morning, Izumi.”

           “Good morning, Hideyoshi-sensei!” Izumi looked up and saw that Haru was already in class. For some odd reason, this seemed to upset the girl a little. Then, as she walked over to turn in her own paper, she paused. Her eyes met the small essay that looked to be about fifteen pages thick Daisuke had already examined. Something about them also seemed to make her fidget uncomfortably. “Here you go!”

           Still, she spoke confidently as she handed in her four-page report. Daisuke skimmed it then placed it back in the turn-in pile. He smiled at his over-achievers.

           “Seems you’ve both done more than the required amount,” the teacher said with pride. “I look forward to grading them. I’m sure you both did very well.”

           “Hai, Sensei!” Haru giggled adorably then covered her mouth, apparently surprised by her own sounds. Haruni then went back and took a seat at her desk.

           Izumi, on the other hand, seemed less than completely satisfied with the response. She nodded and moved back to her seat, but Daisuke couldn’t get over the feeling that something was bugging her. It wasn’t until after the other girls piled in that he started to piece together what it was though.

           One by one, each of Daisuke’s girls entered the classroom, turned in their homework, and took a seat. Hideyoshi allowed them plenty of time for their chatter. He liked to observe them as they interacted with each other. It really helped him get a feel for the girls’ individual connections with one another, and it caught him up with the gossip that he missed during the rest of their time.

           He’d given the girls a much longer break between classes so that they could recover and focus on their other academics and the reports. He was happy to see every followed the assignment—more or less—and was very interested in hearing about how they spent their time away from S.S.ED.

           Apparently the twins had played some funny tricks on the boys at the sister academy across the way. There had been quite the fuss about it. Meanwhile, Haru and Niro had been allowed to go to one of their mother’s photoshoots. The girls’ mother was none other than Miaka Fujimoto, the famous fashion model and upcoming actress. Getting to spend the day with her was a rare treat indeed since she was always working and had little time for her girls otherwise.

           Tsumi and Ame were talking about some sort of convention that they wanted to attend together while Kirojima turned down Yoko’s advances once again. Everyone seemed to have something to talk about. Even Nagato had managed to get Seito to talk about something Daisuke couldn’t quite hear. Everyone was chatting, except Izumi.

           Izumi was staring down at her desktop in a kind of trance while Kimi tried to talk to her about a farm that her uncle owns and how one of the mares just birthed her first colt. Izumi was usually a very good listener and a great conversationalist, if you considered someone who loves to talk over you with information that was only sometimes relevant a great conversationalist.

           Daisuke took note of his student’s strange behavior as he wandered over and wrote the day’s lesson on the board.

           “Creativity.”

           Everyone quieted down and started to pay attention. Niro’s eyes ran over the word several times before she scoffed and asked, “What is that suppose to mean?”

           Daisuke grinned. He was hoping one of his curious little birds would ask.

           “Today we will be talking about creative thinking and ways it pertains to masturbation and intercourse.” Hideyoshi was not surprised when the twins started grinning or when Mako and Haru started jotting down notes before he said anything else. “What do you all think I mean when I say ‘creative thinking’?”

           Mako raised her hand.

           “Yes, Mako-chan?”

           “Finding new or more interesting ways to do things.” She smiled cutely and confidently. He didn’t want to bring her down at all.

           “Yes. That is a good start,” Daisuke said as he paced slowly at the front of the room. “But what things, and why would we bother trying to change what already seems to work so well?”

           “Maybe it doesn’t work so well,” Kai snickered.

           “Explain, Miss Hanuro.” Daisuke’s sudden direct order caught the older twin off guard. He internally mused over that fact.

           “Well-uhm-you know. Like, maybe their sex life isn’t as good as they want it to be.”

           “Yeah!” Hiroko joined in with her sister’s explanation. “Or maybe they don’t have the same things that they might want or need, so they would have to find other ways to get off.”

           Hideyoshi was proud of his students.

           “Very good, you two. And you as well, Mako.” Daisuke saw that as he complimented the three who had answered, that Izumi’s eyebrows knitted a little and she seemed to tense up. He continued, “Many people, most people, do not have even the amount of sexual education as you girls have right now. Even the most basic kinks and fetishes intimidate most people, and thirty-eight percent of the individuals who participated in a national survey stated that their sex life was either boring, bad, or that they did not find importance in things such as sexual satisfaction. The majority of unhappy cases were actually female.”

           Little Haru raised her hand then.

           “Yes, Haruni?”

           “Why are they so unhappy? Even if they don’t have a husband, couldn’t they just buy a toy?” The question stirred the attention of her classmates even more.

           “That’s a wonderful question, Haru. Sadly though, not everyone is comfortable going out and buying toys or asking for someone else to buy them,” Hideyoshi explained.

           “What about the internet?” Tsumi suddenly piped up.

           “Even then,” Daisuke continued. “Some people are intimidated by the idea or just plain ignorant of their options.”

           “Why don’t they just shove a cucumber up their butts,” Kai said with a snicker.

           “And that is part of creativity!” Daisuke snapped his fingers and pointed at Kai-chan as she gave the suggestion. The student was surprised to be praised for what she had assumed was an obvious cliché but still funny joke. “Having to find other ways to arouse and alleviate oneself without typical means such as sex or vibrators. That is actually how many young girls—and boys—learn about their bodies. Through raw and sometimes silly experimentations.”

           Everyone in the class was curious now. This seemed to be leading up to something and most of them assumed it would be fun. Of course, as Daisuke looked around the room he could see his usual skeptics making less enthusiastic expressions. Seito, Niro, and Kirojima all looked suspicious to downright irritated. However, another face in the crowd seemed a little dubious.

           Izumi was sitting with a pencil balanced on her upper lip as she sat back in her chair uncaringly and looking up at the ceiling. This was so very unlike his sporty student and it bothered Hideyoshi to see her like that. He shook off the concern with confidence the next part would really excite her.

           “Today, I want you all to explore the possibilities around you without any limitation. Due to the nature of this class, I will not be giving you too much lecture today. It will mostly be a sort of recess and scavenger hunt kind of ‘Play Day.’” The promise of play and some kind of freedom excited the girls even more so that now several were shifting cutely in their seats. “But first, I have a treat for you all!”

           Everyone looked up as Daisuke pulled two boxes of popsicles from behind his desk. The girls all eyed the yummy summer treat passionately, even the little troublemakers. Daisuke smiled, he knew none of them could resist the temptation. It wasn’t until that naughty “Oh wait! There’s more!” grin changed his expression that some of the girls began to question or realize his intentions.

           “What are we going to do with those, Perv-Sensei?” Kaito giggled.

           “Yeah, Perv-Sensei! Are we going to learn how to deep throat them?” Hiroko joined in her sister’s taunts.

           “Well,” Hideyoshi started as he walked around the room and held the box out so each girl could take one individually wrapped package of her choice. “I suppose that you may always practice that if you want once the first half is over with.”

           “First part?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask while she pulled a strawberry pop from the box.

           “Yes, Mako-chan. You see, today is about experimenting and getting creative. However, before I let you all go off into the wild to explore the possibilities, I want to help you with your first demonstration of the day.” He paused and ventured down half of the first row before he continued. He had half-expected more questions. Even without them, he knew his class still had some inquiries. “You are supposed to masturbate with these. Either anally or vaginally. Though, if you are still a virgin, I do suggest you attempt anal.”

           Small giggles, gasps, or sighs started up all around the middle-school teacher. He smirked and continued his instructions while the last few girls took their frozen pops.

           “Many women have admitted to trying things like slick surfaced popsicles as a method for self-alleviation. So, I only thought it appropriate that you girls get the chance to play around with the idea too. Plus,” he hinted. “It will help lead you into next class’s lesson.”

           A couple students tried to get out of their sensei what the next class’s topic would be, but he didn’t budge on the matter. He just walked back up to the front of the room, dropped the empty box into the trash and laid the last couple of popsicles onto his desk, leaned back against the table, and made eye contact with each girl one at a time as he surveyed the room with his eyes.

           “Now, one more thing before you begin,” he said with a mischievous undertone in his voice. “These are very cold,” he warned and made an attempt to lock eyes with Izumi in particular. “Some of you may not be able to handle the intensity of the chill.” He smiled boldly. “That’s okay. Just try your best to at least get the first inch or so inside if you can. Then, when you’re done, you can pass it to a partner of your choice.”

           Kirojima’s mouth nearly fell wide open as she heard the last part. Daisuke took note and tried not to chuckle at her. The twins giggled though, and started to unsheathe their new tasty toys. Meanwhile, the rest of the class worked their flavored makeshift dildos free and began their own personal methods of beginning.

           Izumi had seemed down all morning. Now she was looking around the room and watching all of the other girls trying to figure out the best way to handle the cold and sticky popsicles. She scoffed a little, thinking to herself that she could certainly do a better job. The gloom started to fade a little as she thought boldly that she could get the entire thing inside of her without any trouble if she wanted. She just didn’t want to. That was all. At least, that’s what she told herself.

           “Izumi,” Daisuke seemed to be suddenly by the athlete’s seat. “It’s okay if you’re intimidated by the project. Many girls are.”

           Izumi blushed a little and lowered her gaze in frustration.

 _I’m not intimidated!_ she thought.

           Izumi looked around the room and noticed that even Seito and Tou had at least opened their popsicles. Then she saw her still packaged and abandoned one and felt shame cross her cheeks.

           “I understand if you just can’t do it,” Daisuke said overly affectionately and patted the girl on the shoulder.

           As Hideyoshi walked back to his desk and opened his own melon-flavored pop to enjoy orally, he watched Izumi closely out of the corner of his eye. Just as he had suspected, the girl was disheveled and her pride was wounded. He hoped he had made the right decision, and for a moment he honestly questioned that he had. Then though, all at once, Izumi’s fire seemed to relight and her teacher was relieved and happy.

           Izumi had only debated with herself for a moment before she realized she couldn’t keep herself negative and down any longer. So, her team hadn’t won the game that weekend. So, what? They had given it their all and they had all played well and had fun. It was a mock game with the high-school girls anyway! Of course they would be stronger, faster, and have better coordination. They were all—like—fifteen! They were better trained because they had to work from where Izumi was right now all the way up the ladder. Even still, the one girl had even complimented Izumi on her form!

 _So, then_ , Izumi wondered to herself. _Why have I been so upset?_

           Izumi felt her old competitive nature restore itself. She wouldn’t let her sensei give up on her and think she had gone weak. She refused to let him or anyone else down.

           The light-blue haired girl tightened her ponytail and then grabbed hold of each side of the plastic bag concealing her tool. She lifted it up just enough and ripped the bag apart. Her popsicle dropped to her table with a hard icy clank. She lifted the treat up to her lips and kissed the tip before allowing the round head to penetrate her mouth and slip in passed her teeth to greet her tongue.

           Blueberry overwhelmed her taste buds, but she continued to suck on the flavorful treat. Izumi began to rub the tip of the cold shaft along her tongue so that the cool head bobbed on the back of her throat. She gagged only twice before she was holding in the chokes and moans like a pro. She completely soaked the ice-pop in her own warm saliva and its own melting fluids before she jumped up and took a seat confidently on the edge of her desk.

           Izumi spread her legs wide in the direction of the chalkboard. She was angled just well enough that she knew Daisuke could easily sneak a peek if he wanted. The brave girl slipped her panties off and lifted her skirt up so that it clumped together just below her tummy. With her soft small lower lips exposed to the elements, she placed the head of the freezing treat to her clitoris and shivered.

           Thanks to her spit, the thing wasn’t as cold as it could have been, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still chilly to the touch or that her own body wasn’t very sensitive. She had to quiver just a little.

           Determination and a little bit of adrenalin helped Izumi push passed the first swells of sensation. She managed to find her entrance. She hadn’t even known it was there before the class started. However, recently she had found herself looking at her downstairs in her full sized mirror at home as she stretched. It looked so peculiar, but then again, so did everyone else’s. Mostly, it was an anatomy study. She had slipped a pencil up there before, but only the end of it. That had felt ridiculously good. However, this was an entirely different matter.

 _I know I can fit more in my butt,_ she contemplated to herself. _Maybe I should try it that way._

           Then, Izumi looked around and saw what everyone else was doing. At least, she could see most of the other girls. It was hard to see immediately behind her. However, she did see that the twins and Miss Yoko weren’t having any trouble with the project at all. She also noticed that even little Mako had already begun slipping the red-hued popsicle inside of her tight looking pussy. The sight made Izumi blush for a couple of reasons.

           It was Kimi that finally did it for Izumi though. The Osaka girl had decided there was no use in fighting so she had leaned over her desk and started trying to push the thing right up her butt. Unfortunately, the non-lubricated cold only managed to make her pucker hole tighten in defense and Kimi wasn’t getting anything actually inside. She was just sort of bouncing the thing off her secure ring of muscles and whining in frustration.

           “Oh come, then! J’st get in there already!” Kimi pleaded with the cold teaser.

           “Kimi!” Izumi called out.

           The orange-haired beauty turned Izumi’s way with red cheeks and small tears welling up behind her eyes from the failure. When their eyes locked, Izumi smiled and lifted her own treat back to her mouth and gave it a few slopping licks. The spit clung to the cold surface in strings.

           Izumi felt like the boss, a mentor to her peer, and it brought back her confidence and enthusiasm. She was ready to put on a good visual demonstration for her colleague. It was the least she could do. After all, Kimi had been her partner for so many of these interesting events thus far and she was always quite supportive. Izumi felt it was her responsibility to help the other girl figure things out.

           Kimi-chan watched with some level of anticipation as Izumi worked. The athletic student made getting the popsicle placed between her thighs look natural, like it was something she had done tons of times before. Then, as Izumi pressed the icy surface to her vaginal lips they spread and allowed her access to the better areas. She rubbed her clit for a moment and repressed a shiver.

           Smiling, Izumi encouraged Kimi to continue watching by giving her even better access. Izumi-chan rolled back onto her lower back and spread her legs wide apart in almost aerial splits. Then, taking care to keep her tummy tight as she held her upper torso upright using her powerful core muscles, she pressed the popsicle down to her vaginal opening. Once there, she bravely slipped the tasty ice-pop into her body.

           Even just the first inch stung. It was unreasonably sensational. Though the freezing girth of the object stung as it pushed apart walls that were still too new to the sensation to give in willingly. Her tiny body tried to contract and give the dessert its space. However, it was not able to keep up with Izumi’s demands.

           “Dang,” Kimi said with an impressed expression on her face. She was gawking a little now. Though, she wasn’t sure exactly why it impressed her so much. For some reason, she just couldn’t help but be in awe of Izumi’s overall presence.

 _She’s always so confident and ready ta go_ , Kimi thought. _It doesn’t matter what the challenge is. She’ll go right for it._

           Kimi-chan watched as Izumi pushed another inch of her eatable dildo up her tight pussy. Seeing the other girl begin to fuck herself with the head of the ice-pop made Kimi blush and suddenly feel very excited herself.

           While Izumi grinned and leered at Kimi, happily doing herself spread-legged and flush-skinned, Izumi couldn’t help but notice that Kimi’s hands had started moving again. The popsicle the Osakan girl had been trying to shove up her ass dry was now rubbing on her other entrance, the one that was now slicking up with natural fluids.

           The two had spent some time together in their other classes at Uzume and had even started eating lunches together. They’d talked about a lot of things, including S. S. ED. class.  It wasn’t easy to get the excitement of doing such private things out of your mind when you are an easily excitable twelve-year-old girl. Especially when you have a friend who does them with you.

           They had talked about their concerns about the class and the things they enjoyed. Kimi had confessed that she had been trying to experiment with the toys she had received from the class, but had a hard time getting anything inside her body. So, she mostly just practiced oral on them. Izumi had confessed that she had never done anything with anyone before, but had always hoped that she would be a wild girl in high school who would experiment with at least one member of every sports team. They had even admitted some of their personal fetishes that they had been exploring and how they both thought that it was fortunate that their sensei was so handsome.

           In these conversations, both Izumi and Kimi-chan had managed to learn that they were both determined to do well in the class. Izumi always strived to be the best, but it had taken her aback when Kimi admitted that she really hadn’t cared much about that sort of thing before, but she was now eager to prove herself because she wanted to be more like Izumi.

           “I want to be a go-gettin’ gal like you, Izumi! You ain’t afraid of nuthin’ and you always look so happy. Yer always nice to other people and you bring home all those shiny trophies. I ain’t got a single thing like that. Never tried hard enough, I guess. But,” she had said with genuine admiration twinkling in her eyes. “I think I want to try now! Because yer so amazin’! I want to try harder too!”

           That had been the nicest thing anyone had ever said to Izumi, even if it had been laced with that heavy accent. Actually, that kind of made the confession that much cuter.

           Izumi realized that was why she had felt so bad too, earlier in the day. She had been so excited about being a role model for someone else, and then she had missed the tie-giving shot in that game against the high school team. She had been so embarrassed and humiliated on the field, but worse was the feeling that she wasn’t a good role model after all.

           All of that sadness had gone away though. Kimi knew about the issue with the game and she didn’t seem to care. She still was looking eagerly to Izumi for the answers and her inspiration.

           Those large light-blue eyes were staring at Izumi now, who was now huffing between her teeth as she maintained her strenuous pose. Izumi found herself really enjoying the feeling of being penetrated. Even the cold, which did make her body dry out much faster than she had expected and caused her walls to clench defensively, was kind of incredible. It made her lower belly feel hot and full with pressure. It didn’t seem like much compared to the tingles that having Kimi watch her so closely was giving her though.

           Just having the girl from Osaka watching her was sending Izumi into a kind of sexual fit. She found herself incredibly aroused and she wanted to prove how much she could really take in front of her peer. So, she did the only reasonable thing she could think of and started trying to fuck herself even deeper with the popsicle.

           Kimi had started to slip her own treat into her vaginal hole like Izumi was doing, but she found it really kind of hurt and she wasn't sure that she wanted the first thing to really be up there to be a frozen dessert. Plus, she had been handling that butt plug pretty well recently and she wanted to feel that kind of sensation again. So, Kimi-chan lifted her popsicle to her lips and starting giving the already drippy delight oral.

           Saliva coated the object in seconds as the fairly skilled youngster lapped at the thing from base to tip. She was good at working phallic objects with her tongue. She had always been one to put things in her mouth and suck on them before, and she loved the feeling of having anything brushing on the back of her tongue. So swallowing the girth of the popsicle was no trouble. She had killed her gag reflex when she was just a toddler by always swallowing things she wasn’t supposed to.

           Once the spit-covered summer snack was ready, Kimi slipped it back behind herself and started pressing it to her anal ring. She hadn’t stopped staring at Izumi the entire time she had worked her delicious toy over. Now, Izumi was pounding herself with the ice-pop and snarling a little. Izumi’s dark blue eyes were locked on Kimi-chan’s light blue ones. There was something there that made Kimi feel ready.

           The popsicle slipped into Kimi’s body from possibly her tightest opening with a physical “pop” that Kimi felt through her whole body. Izumi acted like she could feel it too. When Kimi had closed her eyes tightly and let out a loud moan, Izumi had allowed herself to fall back onto the surface of her desk and let out a series of desperate and loud gasps.

           Izumi was bent backwards now, over the surface of her desk. Her head and hair were hanging off one side and her legs were curled up towards her tired chest. The popsicle was being clenched between the girl’s muscular inner walls as she tried to catch her breath.

           Meanwhile, Kimi had pressed her face into the table and started rubbing her nose into the cool surface as she tried not to let her knees buckle. The cold body of her gift from Hideyoshi was inside of her now, and she was trying to probe herself repeatedly with the object. The sensation of being anally penetrated was a little too strong for her though. She loved it, but she was too shaken and intimidated to do much about it.

           Izumi sat up after catching her breath. She had pulled her treat out of her body, feeling that a break was in order. After all, sensei did say he had other things planned, hadn’t he?

           The athlete’s eyes fell on Kimi, who in all her pathetic attempts to fuck herself, had managed to just tease herself into a whining and slightly drooling fit. Izumi smiled. She had come up with a brilliant idea that would help Kimi and be entertaining.

           Izumi moved over to Kimi’s desk. When Kimi opened her eyes to get another look at her partner, who had gone rather quiet all of a sudden, she found that Izumi was now standing next to her and was waving her dirty-pop in front of Kimi-chan’s face.

           “If you want to eat it, I’ll help you out,” Izumi offered.

           “S-sure.” Kimi wasn’t about to turn down a helping hand. She needed one, and badly enough that even if someone else had offered—like Niro—she might have taken them up on it. Besides, she’d been waiting curiously for a while now to get a taste of what the ice-pops might taste like after you put them up there.

           Izumi was rather amused by how willing Kimi seemed. She gave the girl her popsicle and said, “You have to keep sucking on it while I do this. Okay? And you have to try not to make a mess.”

           Kimi-chan accepted the challenge with a nod and repositioned her legs so they would remain steadier, even if the inevitable happened and she started going weak-kneed again.

           After a short moment, Izumi was behind Kimi, giving the girl a helping hand. Izumi-chan started by just grabbing the sticky handle of the popsicle and trying to pull the object out to its tip and then slipping it in deeper and deeper. Eventually, the method worked and she had opened Kimi’s ass up enough to work nearly the entire sticky form into the other girl’s body. Izumi admitted to herself that it was a lot of fun to play with Kimi in that way. She found herself getting really into it.

           Kimi seemed to be enjoying herself too as she swallowed down the entire length of what was Izumi’s popsicle. She lapped at its dripping curves and slurped up the run-over of sugary juices. The added flavor of Izumi’s body had been a little strange at first, but Kimi had kind of liked the musky flavor. However, it didn’t last long on the moist surface of the ice-pop and soon Kimi was just enjoying Izumi’s treat. Still though, Kimi had no intention of stopping. Even though her body was being overwhelmed by pleasure, she had made a promise to keep going as long as Izumi did.

           An unthinkable thing occurred just as Kimi’s body had started tightening and swelling. Suddenly, everyone’s attention was broken by the voice of the teacher.

           “Very good girls. You can all stop now.”

           Suddenly, all of the intense pleasure was trapped in a box and all that remained was a need and ache. Izumi felt it too. Most of the girls did. Everyone seemed to have been lost in their own little worlds. It was unusual for Daisuke to have remained so quiet. Usually there was some sort of group demonstration or he was right there along for the ride. Left to their own devices though, many of the girls had become a bit wrapped up in the fun of playing with themselves or their involvement with one of the other girls in the room.

           “We don’t want you all to loose that good feeling before you even get to the second part,” Daisuke said with a small chuckle. He had been watching all of his students act.

           The twins had done a fine job taking care of one another and then Yoko. Kirojima had eventually caved and stuck the thing up her skirt while she tried to keep a dignified look about her, though it had ended in her wetting herself a little. Ai-chan had found a way to make eating out a teddy bear while fucking herself with a popsicle seen like a completely reasonable thing to do. Haru had spent most of her time eyeing Daisuke as she tried to brave the first inch of her ice-pop while her sister alternatively took half the thing up her ass after much avoidance.

           Tou’s popsicle had vanished from sight and Daisuke had been very confused about what the girl had done with it until he saw the fake-cherry red liquid seep out from between her legs as she just sat at her desk grinning. Apparently Tou liked the feeling of just letting the thing melt inside of her –or, under her? Daisuke wasn’t really sure.

           Ame and Tsumi had managed to turn the whole ordeal into some kind of cute game where they texted each other something on their phones and took turns doing different things with the desserts. Nagato had nearly lost all control over herself and started whining as she fucked herself with her treat. Which, Hideyoshi assumed, was what had gotten Kirojima so riled up. Makoto had also made a point to play with her newly favored hole. She had played with it while eyeing her sensei almost desperately. Daisuke had nearly gone over to her and tried to ease his own suffering, but he resisted.

           Then there had been Seito. The girl had spent a good while without the popsicle even open. Then, she had opened it and started eating it normally. Daisuke had been very attentive to see the girl go from innocently licking the ice-pop to lapping at it seductively with her legs pressed tightly together. Then, she had blushed as she licked the drippings of the treat off of her hand from where the thing had melted and she hadn’t caught it. For the first time since the entire partial suffocation thing, Daisuke thought that he was seeing Seito take a legitimate interest in something. She seemed to love tasting the melted left overs off her skin because she kept letting herself get ridiculously messy, and then lapped it away.

           Proudly, Daisuke thought to himself, _I’ve found a fetish I can work with, my dear Seito.”_

           Now, all of the girls had been asked to stop what they were doing. Many of the popsicles were at least partially still intact. So, Daisuke smiled and made his last order for the event.

           “For those that still have their gifts, please exchange it with a girl close to you and let them finish the treat orally. If you are given one, you must eat it. Flavor preferences may be kept in mind though.”

           The girls didn’t protest or hesitate. The girls quickly traded popsicles with someone they were closest to and the snacking began.

           Haru had felt strange about giving hers to her sister, but luckily Kai offered to take it off her hands instead. Makoto had blushed when she offered hers to Niro who blushed harder when she took it and Mako offered to take Niro’s in return. It was clear to Daisuke that Niro had a small crush on Mako, or something like a crush. He found it simply adorable.

           Once the girls had finished all their trades and snacks, he ordered them all to go wash up. Luckily, he had caught the majority of them before they were sated. This was good, because he had another announcement.

           “All right girls! I know you’re excited for this. It’s time that I reveal what the special assignment for the day is.” All of the girls looked at their sensei eagerly as he spoke. “Today you will all be learning about creativity! Just as you can put a popsicle into your bodies, you can put many other things in there as well.”

           Looking around the room, he could tell that many of his students were feeling anxious now. Most of them, he knew, because they were really wanting to put something else inside of themselves.

           “Now, I have cleaning solutions here for you girls that you must use on anything you choose to play with both before and after you experiment with it.” He patted a box that he’d placed on the desk before making the little announcement. “Other than that and some good common-sense, there are no rules. I will allow you out into the school and you have been given permission to go into any unlocked room or open area and find anything that interests you to play with. Then, I expect you all to start experimenting with the objects you find.”

           The girls shifted urgently in their seats. They all wanted to get out of the musky room they were in and wander around the school trying to find things to play with. The idea hadn’t even occurred to them that there might be other things around to experiment with. Now, their trusted sensei was making it sound like they could just put whatever they wanted into their bodies as long as they were safe about it. It was such a strange and kind of thrilling idea. Each girl secretly wondered what she could get into.

 

Daisuke had managed to tell the girls some basic rules of what was considered okay and what was considered a bad idea before they went. He explained that things like chemical bottles, things with sharp edges that could cut, or things that were so small they could get stuck or lost in their tiny bodies were not good things to play around with. Then, he put things like paintbrushes, smooth plastic drink bottles, certain writing utensils, and anything non-porous and smooth was up for experimentation. Then, he said that if they really weren’t sure about the objects in question, they could always bring it to him and ask.

           With their mental checklists, the girls all ventured off into the hallways of their school. Daisuke waited in the classroom for a long moment and contemplated jacking-off while the girls started their hunt, but he knew instantly that doing so would not only be irresponsible, but a waste. He had intentions and a physical responsibility to monitor his girls and make sure they were completing the assignment safely.

           Once again, Tou had seemed to just vanish. The twins were pretty sure they knew where their odd friend was off to though.

           “Should we follow Tou to the Spook Room?” Hiro asked Kai in a kidding tone.

           “Naw, best let her have some alone time. Chances are we’d get molested by a demon or something if we messed around in that club room like this.”

           The two girls laughed mischievously and wandered off to see if the school’s staff offices were open. They both wanted to make as much of a kinky mess in the faculty’s space as they could. The dean of the school and a few teachers were their main targets.

           On their way to check the availability on their chosen spots, they passed Ame and Tsumi. The two back row girls were looking around and playing a little game they both realized they shared an interest in. Role Playing.

           Ame was pretending to be a hard-ass character with a bossy and loud personality while Tsumi was pretending to be the laid back and somewhat slow moving lackey to Ame’s character.

           “Come on, Matt!” Ame said in a fake boy’s voice. “Lets get this mission over with.”

           Tsumi followed Ame with a sigh and her hands crossed in front of her large, bouncing chest.

           As Tsumi responded in a low butch voice, Ai-chan overheard their game and watched the couple wander by. Ai-chan looked at Kimiwaru and gave a confused little expression to the bear.

           “Isn’t it silly how some girls still like to play pretend, Kimiwaru?”

           Ai helped Kimiwaru nod, and then she ventured off towards the sewing room.

           “Oh, Ai-chan. Hi.” Nagato had spoken up to grab Aiowa’s attention, but Nagi’s soft voice hadn’t reached the small girl. Nagi found herself wondering if it was made harder because she was so tall while Ai-chan was so short. Either way, Nagato found herself alone again. Most of the other girls had used the chance to escape Daisuke or as an invitation to run off and play immediately. Nagato sighed sadly. Then, she smiled and realized that this could be a huge opportunity. “I’ve always wanted to see what the kitchen looks like.”

           With her optimism restored, Nagi-chan ventured towards the kitchen.

           Kirojima watched Nagato walk by and was going to say something to stop her when suddenly Yoko came into sight. Kiro backed herself back into a nearby classroom she had managed to escape to. She held her breath and prayed Yoko wouldn’t find her. She was sure that the red-head was looking for her.

           “Miss President?” Yoko called out predictably. “Miss Kirojima? Where did you go?”

           Yoko looked up and down the hall and peeked into a few windows, but she couldn’t find her lovely professional anywhere. It was a little disheartening because Yoko had been planning to take Kirojima to the school’s student council room and eat her out on the president’s desk. Then the idea struck her!

           “I bet she’s already gone off to the student council room!”

           Kirojima watched as Yoko Makiyama skipped down the hall towards her destination. Kiro let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. She thanked some unidentified entity and then took a look around the room. Suddenly, she was wondering again how Daisuke would know if she played with herself or not. Then, she looked around the room at the walls. Kirojima’s thoughts had run wild without her and she became paranoid about cameras and surveillance systems.

           Not seeing anything though, she quickly relaxed and took in a deep breath. They had already performed for him in class, so he probably just assumed that they’d all be responsible out of class. She laughed mockingly at her head-cannon’s Hideyoshi-sensei and all of his gullible thoughts.

           “Of course I’m not going to do anything like that,” she said aloud, but quietly. 

           Outside of her sanctuary, Seito could hear Kirojima talking to herself. Seito couldn’t really understand what the other girl was saying, but the thought of watching any of the other girl’s masturbate with things that were just lying around didn’t make Seito feel very comfortable. So, she moved on and turned into the bathroom. She closed herself in a stall and tried to quell the burning between her thighs with verbal support. Needless to say, it wasn’t helping.

           Just outside the bathroom, Seito could hear Izumi screaming. She wasn’t screaming in an alarming way, Seito had learned that was just how Izumi talked when she wasn’t forced to stay quiet in a classroom. The girl’s voice carried like a professional announcer’s.

           “Come on, Kimi!” Izumi cried. She tugged on Kimi-chan’s arm and drug the girl through the halls.

           “Where are we goin’, Izumi?” Kimi asked shakily.

           “I’ve always wanted to do something! Come on! No one else is in the school but us right now!”

           Izumi managed to drag Kimi-chan all the way to the school’s swimming pool.

           “What are we doin’ here, Sug? I mean, I don’t think this is what Sensei was talkin’ ‘bout when he said…” Kimi’s words fell short as the visage of Izumi taking of her clothes registered. She might have chided her if she hadn’t been so awestruck and still so aroused from the popsicle thing. Instead, she just said, “Wow.”

           Izumi had an excellent body. She was fit. Lean. Sexy. Her arms and legs were already well toned and her tight abs were impressive for a girl her age. She was clearly built to play hard. Even her skin matched the look. As Izumi tossed away the last of her garbs, Kimi could see the clearly defined tan lines on her friend’s form. Those seemed to sting Kimi’s lowers for some reason.

           “Come on!” Izumi cried. “Get naked! I’ll turn the filters up!”

           With that, Izumi ran over, bare bottom and muscles bouncing as she ran to a panel on the wall she seemed to know just how to operate it.

           Kimi felt herself swallow hard. She was so turned on by Izumi right then that she thought she might pass out. Instead, she managed to start taking off her school uniform. As she let the skirt fall and the shirt come off over her head, she heard something that made her feel a bit embarrassed and startled.

           “Kimi-kun!” Izumi was walking back over towards her Osakan friend. “You’re beautiful!”

           “I-uh-huh?” Kimi had no idea what to think about the statement. She had never really been called “beautiful” before, only a few times had she ever even been called pretty.

           The shirt finally fell away and left Kimi in only her bra and panties. She was only just thirteen, but she had hips and breasts that were already filling out. Under all of her womanlier figure, there was also muscle. Kind of like Izumi, Kimi had a hard tan line. Her legs were marked by a pale area where her short-shorts had clearly been warn just longer than panties and the slow gradient down into where she obviously wore large boots of some sort. She also had small signs of a tank top transition on her top, but it didn’t seem to match perfectly to the usually full-bellied design. Then, Izumi realized that Kimi must wear a sports bra or belly shirt and short shorts when she’s outside at home.

           Kimi’s thick thighs, well sculpted legs, toned belly that still looked soft and curvy, and smooth arms that hinted at underlying muscle made Izumi’s lower lips wet. Izumi couldn’t help herself. She had to reach out and touch the other girl.

           “You’re so lovely! I just can’t take it! Why didn’t you tell me you were so fit?”

           “I mentioned I worked on a farm in the summer and weekends when I can,” Kimi said, taken aback by Izumi’s sudden physical contact.

           “But you didn’t tell me you were gorgeous under here!”

           Kimi felt heat burn her ears and cheeks. She had taken off her clothes in class before and Izumi had seemed to notice a little then, and it wasn’t like the miniskirt they had them in for the school uniform really hid her legs or size of her butt. The shirt did a little to help hide her breasts, but that was only if one was too assuming to realize that she had large tits underneath it all. She hadn’t really hidden anything, or meant to have, especially not from Izumi.

           It didn’t make a lot of sense to Kimi, but Izumi seemed really happy and that seemed good enough. Then, all at once, Kimi’s titties were free and bouncing down from her lifted bra. Kimi gasped from the sudden force.

           “Whow now! What’s all of-“ Kimi looked down and saw that Izumi was helping herself to Kimi’s panties. “W-what are you doin’ there, Puddin’? You know, I usually don’t just let other ladies just take my bottoms off me.”

           Izumi just giggled and slipped the thick black cotton undies off of her friend’s body and dropped them safely into the pile of clothes nearby.

           “Come on,” Izumi said. She led Kimi down towards the pool and sat down on the edge. Then, the athletic champion of skinny-dipping just allowed herself into the pool as though it wasn’t anything at all. “Get in!” she ordered. “We’ve got to finish the assignment!”

           Kimi wasn’t all that embarrassed to be naked in front of a friend. She had mostly been startled by all the sudden attention. She only wondered whether it was okay or not to get into the pool for a moment before Izumi’s ass was in the air and Kimi’s eyes were locked on the other girl’s graceful figure as she swam down to the bottom of the pool.

           “What the heck,” Kimi said. She could feel her own soaked neither regions tingle as she watched Izumi swim and gave up. She liked to swim anyway.

           Kimi joined Izumi in the waters and found them rather comfortable. Not too cold but not weird and all warmer than warm either. She allowed herself to go under once to wet her face and hair, and then sighed happily. She wasn’t sure how this fit the assignment, but she admitted that it felt good to go swimming in the buff.

           Izumi’s head popped back up with a deep intake of oxygen marking her arrival. She whipped the water from her eyes and swam over to Kimi’s side.

           “Come on. This will be fun,” Izumi said cheerfully. She started swimming Kimi over to a particular spot on the wall. Kimi was confused, and then she felt it. “The jets feel good, right?”

           Izumi knew where all the jets in the pool were. Frankly, she knew most of the school’s activity areas back and forth because she spent so much time in them. She had always wanted to stay up against the wall for too long before, but she hadn’t ever done so for the obvious reasons. However, thanks to the special sex education class she was in, she was now able to live out one of her fantasies. It had been between pool and equipment room, and pool had won out.

           “Here,” Izumi cooed. She helped position Kimi at just the spot so that the full powered jets could force water between the Osakan’s lower lips.

           “Oh-!” Kimi moaned loudly. She didn’t get to swim in fancy pools like the school’s one very often. She usually just took a dip in the ponds around her family’s home or in the ocean when she got to visit. So, naturally, the power jets were kind of a new thing for her. She liked them.

           “That’s it, now, just spread your legs a little more.”

           Izumi coaxed Kimi’s thighs apart and grinned. She could feel Kimi shaking from how good the jet felt. Izumi raised the object she had ventured to the bottom of the pool to fetch, a smooth and round-headed, weighted diving toy. She placed the slippery object between Kimi’s thighs and smiled boldly at the response she got.

           “Oh-! Yes! Put it in me, Izu!”

           Kimi had shouted the words so powerfully that they were still echoing off the walls. She was beyond excited.

           Izumi gave her what she asked for. She moved her own finger down and poked past the ring of tight flesh guarding Kimi’s back entrance. Then, after lining up the toy, the blue-haired girl started pressing the object into Kimi’s body.

           Kimi hollered and had to grab onto the edge of the pool and change her legs’ positions a little to steady herself. Then, she let out a scream as the ever-enthusiastic Izumi managed to slip the pool toy into Kimi’s ass.

           Izumi panted and had to kick to stay afloat and take small breaths when she wanted to go underwater to get a better grip on the toy. After a few awkward trials, they found a method that worked for them both and Izumi began fucking Kimi’s tight ass with the provocatively profound pool tool. Kimi whined and moaned and made bubbles a few times as she held her own face under the water.  Izumi grunted and moaned when she was above water from the exhilarating effort.

           “It feels so good!” Kimi cried.

           “Good,” Izumi said eagerly.

           “Th-jets-oh!”

           Izumi knew what Kimi was getting at.

           A moment later and Izumi couldn’t move the toy anymore. Kimi’s body had tightened too much and she couldn’t so much as budge the thing. Then, Izumi knew why. Like several of the other girls in class had done, Kimi cried out and tensed all over. Izumi felt her heart skip a beat as Kimi’s strong shoulders and arms tensed as her body released itself into the pool.

           Izumi was panting and felt a great need overwhelming her. First though, she helped Kimi out of the water so she wouldn’t drown. Once she was sure the half-conscious panting beauty was safe, she went over to one of the jets that came out of the wall by the stairs that allowed for an easy exit for students.

           There was a handrail sticking out of the ground of the pool that lead up to the outer surface that split the walk way in two. It was at just the right distance that Izumi could hold onto it and press her body out and back against the wall. There, just like she knew it would be, was the jet.

           A rush of water pounded at her naked ass’s back door. Then, Izumi shifted her pose until-

           “Oh god!” Suddenly the jet was pouring water against and into her vulnerable and open pussy. “O-oh-oh-ohhhh!”

           Izumi couldn’t help the moans escaping her lips. It felt so good to have the rolling force of waves beating into her lower body. She whimpered and her hips started to wiggle uncontrollably. She couldn’t keep her toes from curling or her legs from trying to close defensively. Even when her thighs did lock together, she could still feel the water jet tickling her.

           The sound of Izumi’s cries caught Daisuke’s attention. He had managed to work his way around and had found all of his other girls. They had all managed to find some way of impressing him, then he moved on to the next. Izumi, Kimi, and Tou were the last girls on his list. He had thought Izumi might have tried something in the gym, so he came down to that area. Sure enough, she was at least in one of the facilities he’d expected.

           However, he hadn’t expected to find the powerful Izumi and the luscious Kimi-chan butt-naked and playing in the pool. Curiosity got the better of him and he entered the pool zone.

           Inside the room, he could hear Izumi’s cries much more clearly and echoing off of the walls. It was ridiculously hot, but it also kind of stung his ears.

           “Sensei…?” Kimi called quietly up at her teacher when she saw him walk by.

           Daisuke looked down at the lovely, thick-hipped Kimi and smiled. He kneeled down next to her and said, “Hello, Kimi-chan.”

           Kimi looked a little more than a tad lost, but she managed to find the pool toy she’d been violated with next to her and lifted it into the air so her teacher could see it.

           “How’s this?”

           Seeing the toy that had been clearly used as he had specified, Daisuke grinned.

           “Very good, Kimi.”

           Kimi smiled, relief showing on her face.

           “Oh, thank goodness,” she sighed.

           As she did so, her tits jiggled from the exhale and Izumi let out a tremendous cry. It sent shivers right down into Hideyoshi’s cock.

           “How would you like some extra credit?” he asked Kimi calmly.

           “Uhm-well,” she looked a little like a girl who’d been woken from a deep sleep. “Okay then. I guess so. Extra credit ‘s good, right?”

           Daisuke smiled and lured his free student over to one of the stands and had her on her knees in front of him. He pulled out his cock slowly and saw her swallow thickly.

           “You’re one of the only girls in class I can actually teach this technique to,” he said slyly.

           “Oh yeah?” Kimi was more awake now and as focused as she ever could be. The idea of being special always made her feel good. “What’s that, Sensei?”

           Daisuke looked over and saw Izumi riding the water jet desperately and heard her moaning even under the water. After shuddering slightly, he taught Kimi how to use her breasts to aid in oral sex. She was a little confused about the concept at first, but when she got it she was masterful.

           Hideyoshi leaned back as his student took her full-figured breasts and wrapped them around the base of his mass. Then, she pressed them snuggly around the member and started to bounce up and down so that her tits were stroking Daisuke’s length in solid movements. Kimi was happy to hear when Daisuke finally let out a small complement.

           “Very good, Kimi-chan,” he moaned. “I knew you could do it.”

           Then, the sound of Izumi’s whining stopped. It took Daisuke a moment to realize the sound of her pleasure was missing, but when he did he worried she’d drowned herself. His head shot up, but he was quickly relieved to find that the girl had simply pulled herself out of the water and was now standing eagerly near by. She was dripping wet and her cheeks were deep red from the efforts she had just endured. She didn’t look fully satisfied though. This was fine.

           “You did good, Izumi-chan. Now, come here and I’ll help make you feel better.”

           Izumi obeyed blindly and moved to Hideyoshi’s side. Daisuke looked down at Kimi, who had temporarily stopped, and said, “Don’t stop. You keep going while I help Izumi.  Okay?”

           Kimi followed her teacher’s orders, but watched closely as she began lapping at her sensei’s head while she continued to bubble him.

           Daisuke helped pull Izumi up and told her to stand over his face by propping herself up on the seats higher in the stands. She did so and he was rewarded with her lovely lower body being pressed out towards him. He rewarded her for her efforts by grabbing her hip with one hand and pulling her down onto his face. Hideyoshi began to suckle on her small ridges and flesh at once.

           The three of them stayed like that for a long while. Kimi had taken to deep throating Daisuke after forgetting about her breasts, which rested between his thighs and teased his testicles. Izumi continued to grind on her teacher’s face as he skillfully moved his tongue in, out, and around her delicate body. They all three could feel their bodies swelling to a breaking point, even Kimi who had already experienced the sensation not so long before.

           Daisuke locked Izumi’s clit between his lips and started flicking it quickly between his teeth using his tongue. The feeling it gave Izumi made the girl scream one last time and press back. Her body smothered Hideyoshi for a moment while her fluids came out and soaked his face.  Tasting his student’s girl-cum, he smiled and tongue fucked her for another second before she squirted one last time and allowed herself to fall over to relax.

           Below, Kimi had begun fingering herself a little while she swallowed the whole of Daisuke’s girth. He looked down with a gasp. She was honestly very gifted. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had taken his cock so deep in their throat. He was impressed.

           “Kimi-oh! Yes! Good girl. Keep going. Your sensei’s going to-agh-cum in your mouth.”

           Kimi either didn’t hear him or didn’t have anything against the idea because she just kept swallowing his dick. Then, with only a millisecond of warning, Daisuke’s balls tensed, his cock bulged to its thickest point, and he shot out into the girl’s mouth.

           To Daisuke’s surprise, the girl didn’t gag or spit. She kept sucking him down like she was chugging a beverage from any vending machine. Hideyoshi moaned and bucked his hips forward uncontrollably. That got her.

           Kimi-chan pulled off the cock and coughed a few times. Daisuke was too lost for a while to think about anything, and then he sat up with an expression of concern on his face.

           “Are you okay, Kimi?” he asked quickly with tight lungs. He was worried when she didn’t immediately respond, but then she looked up at him with an exhausted smile and he relaxed.

           “That was fun,” Kimi said in a hoarse voice.

           Daisuke laughed nervously to push out the rest of his anxiety. Then he gave the girl a pat on the head and a hug.

           “Thank you, Kimi. That was a lot of fun for me too.”

           “Yeah,” another voice said. It was Izumi. She had managed to somehow get herself sitting again. “That was a ton of fun!”

           Everyone laughed a little and sighed.

           “I can’t wait for the next class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 5!  
> Be sure to give Kudos if you liked it and subscribe to the story so you don't miss the exciting next chapter that everyone is waiting for! 
> 
> Teaser- Daisuke finally breaks Seito's no-participation streak! 
> 
> See you then!


	6. Day Six "Fetishes Day One: Food Fun and Bathing for Pleasure"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi-Sensei is surprised to discover that Seito seems to be reacting to the day's lesson quite well. She seems to have a massive kink, maybe even a fetish, for a special kind of foodplay! The other girls are enjoying their day too. Though, eventually everyone needs a shower. Luckily, that's part two of the days lesson!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little less sex, a little more about discovering one's own sexual interests. Originally, this was going to lead to some interesting things in the future. 
> 
> By the way... who is your favorite pairings? Do you have any?  
> Comment below if you do! (It may save some of the characters.)
> 
> Enjoy the read!

“Sitophilia and Ablutophilia. Can anyone tell me what these words mean?”

           Daisuke had a wonderful time with his girls last class, and he was eager to get back to school and teach the girl’s his next lesson. It hadn’t been as hard to convince the dean of the school to grant the S.S.ED. instructor a large and expensive order for the class that day. All of the students had been expecting to walk in normally and take their seats after dropping off their homework assignments. However, there were no desks to sit at.

           Some other odd things had replaced each of the three rows of evenly spaced desks. One long table was pushed up against the sidewall and had six silver trays with covers on them and a sheet over—what the girls could only guess was—a series of sex toys or something. To the back of the room was a well-dressed table with a thin warm looking blanket on it that seemed to be draped over a simple pillow and the otherwise hard surface of the table. Near the wall closest to the door, there was a buffet style table with a large array of food hidden under big silver lids, but everyone could smell the food coming from underneath. Then, right in the middle of the floor was some sort of short plastic tub that was big enough to easily fit three of them in it comfortably. Finally, for the girls who were paying close attention, a line of various alcohols could be seen lining the surface edge of Mr. Hideyoshi’s desk.

           “Does it mean we’re gonna get drunk, Sensei?” Kimi-chan asked. “And pig out on some of that there food ya got hide’n under those shiny lids?”

           Daisuke smiled and laughed aloud. It was always a delight to have Kimi speak her mind because every time something came out in that thick accent of hers, it was usually worth a good chuckle, at the very least.

           “Well, that is a part of what might happen today, but I mean the actual words,” he told Kimi. Then, he addressed the rest of his class again. “Anyone?”

           The words were written on the chalkboard where all the girls were staring, trying to figure out what the meanings were. The twins felt silly for not recognizing the terms. Yoko was even lost. She knew a lot about a lot, but she wasn’t an expert on fetish names. All the girls kept willing the words to explain themselves. Well, almost all of them.

           Daisuke’s eyes fell on Seito Kiritsuami. The one student he hadn’t been able to gather much of a response out of was staring wide-eyed at the buffet table by the doors. Her eyes were dilated and her lips were wet with moisture. He had never seen her so attentive to anything before, and it was exciting him a little. Hideyoshi was trying now to decipher if the girl was just hungry, or there might be something more to the desperate gaze.

           “Oh! I know! It’s food-play! Right, Sensei? Like, with food and drinks and stuff!” Oddly enough, it had been Tsumi who had spoken up. Daisuke looked her over and realized that his students were very good detectives, but their sexual vocabulary needed some work.

           “Well,” Daisuke said with a smirk. “That’s part of it. Do you know which part?”

           Tsumi’s proud expression went flat with the takeover of confusion. She looked at the words and gave her best answer.

           “Is the ‘S’ one for food and the ‘A’ one for drinks?”

           “That doesn’t seem right,” Yoko commented quietly.

           Hideyoshi gave Tsumi a soft, “Not quite.” The girl was clearly disappointed in herself.

           “Oh!” Ai-chan’s quiet little voice peeped up above the whispers of the other girls. “Ablutophilia means you like bath time! Kimiwaru knew that.”

           The tiny girl giggled and hugged her stuffed bear close.

           “Very good Kimiwaru-san! Ai-chan!” Daisuke praised them both. “Ablutophilia is the name for people with bathing or showering fetishes. If someone is interested in that, they should know the terms. It will make their search for what they want a lot easier.”

           “What about the seitophilia, Sensei?” Niro mispronounced the name of the fetish. The twins and Tsumi began to giggle loudly. Niro blushed a deep pink. “What!?”

           “You have Seito-philia, huh, Niro?” Kai teased.

           Suddenly, Niro was aware of her verbal mistake and the tips of her ears turned a dark red.

           “Shut up!” she yelled. “I meant-!”

           “Seito and Niro would make such pretty, bitchy lovers!” Hiro joined in with her sister’s teasing.

           Daisuke could see now that both Niro and Seito were fully embarrassed.

           “Alright girls, let’s settle down a little,” Hideyoshi ordered merrily. Daisuke was about to explain Sitophilia when Makoto raised her hand. “Yes, Mako-chan?”

           “Does that mean that Sitophilia is the sexual desire to be around food?”

           “Well, in a sense.” Daisuke raised his hand and all of his girls paused in their whispers and antics. “Sitophilia essentially means ‘food fetish’. There are many branches of Sitophilia, depending on what your preferences are. For example, you might like to be covered in more fluidic substances, or you might prefer just to eat food and that alone is erotic for you. Some people enjoy eating things from other people’s hands or mouths. That’s something a little different. Then, of course, there are things like Niyotaimori and Wakamezake.”

           “That seems like a lot ta ‘member, Sensei.” Kimi was holding her belly now through her shirt. The food smelled really good, that was all she needed to know.

           “It can be, but this is why it is called education, my dear. We want you to learn, not just sort of know.” Daisuke grinned and leaned back on one heel. “Well, I’m going to need some volunteers. I’ll be dividing you all into groups of three again. I’ll need five leaders. Each leader will pick the station they want their team to play at today after I go over the instructions.”

           Yoko, Haru, Makoto, Izumi, Kirojima, Tsumi, and Hiro’s hands all flew up. He’d have to make a choice.

           “All right, then. How about Miss Yoko, Haru, Kirojima, Izumi, and Makoto.”

           Yoko let out a long sigh of disapproval. She’d been sure that they would all get to pick their own teammates and she wanted to force Kirojima into her group. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem like a possibility now.

           “Good,” he said while the girls lined up in front of him. “Now, one at a time, pick your partners.”

           Yoko took the twins, as Daisuke had suspected she would. Makoto took Niro before Haru could, which made the younger Fujimoto girl a little disappointed. Makoto also put claim on Seito, because she felt that the two might get along and be friends if she helped bring them together. Then, Kirojima claimed Nagato and Tou for herself. Daisuke found the choice to steal Tou a little more than interesting. After which Izumi called on Kimi-chan and Ai. Ai-chan, because she felt Ai knew what she was talking about and because she was so cute. She claimed Kimi because Izumi and her were best friends. Haru took up the end with Tsumi and Ame. She didn’t see anything wrong with that. They both seemed like nice and fun girls, even though Haru hadn’t spent a lot of time with them personally.

           “Everyone has their partners? Good. The next step is a quick lesson and some video time, then we’ll check out the work stations.”

           Daisuke talked to the girls about the pros and cons of various types of foodplay. He explained the very important differences in the branching fetishes and the kinks that everyone can sometimes enjoy. He also covered things relating to Sitophilia that were not Sitophilia. The children were interested and focused during the first part of the lesson, but soon all of their tight tummies were growling and their mouths were salivating. They were loosing concentration, one by one, as they all became enraptured by the smell of food.

           Seeing this reaction, Daisuke grinned and took the chance to explain to them how some people become aroused by the smell of food. He explained how others like to look at food or watch other people eat food or even love to watch food being prepared or prepare it themselves. He covered the names of those kinks that had names, and then he handed out a brief pamphlet he had been typing up since the start of the semester that was a full eight page brochure about hundreds of different fetishes and kinks with their names and descriptions next to them. He told his girls they could use it as a study guide at home. Finally, he instructed them to read through the entire thing and write a minimum five hundred word essay on what fetishes interested them, which ones they had, and which kinks they wanted to experiment with in the future.

           After all of that, it was time for video demonstrations. All fifteen girls watched the projector screen as visual examples of what they had just learned about played with either audio or music. They saw women being used as dinner tables at a business meeting, liquor being slurped out of navels and off the crotch, people feeding one another or taking bites out of things sensually, and other people covering their selves in various food-based things. Everyone reacted to each segment differently. The twins just continued giggling through the whole presentation. Yoko was appalled by the sloppiness of some of the participants in the videos. However, Haru was busy scribbling down notes in her workbook while Niro shifted in her seat without paying much attention to the screen. It was clear she smelled something on the buffet table she liked and she was having one hell of a time ignoring it.

           Eventually, the movies stopped and the lights came back on. Daisuke smiled and asked his girls if they had any questions. No one seemed to have any, so Hideyoshi simply smiled and walked over to his desk for his first hands-on lesson of the day.

           “This is where you girls can try an assortment of sake and other alcoholic beverages I’ve prepared for you. Now, these aren’t just for drinking. The only way you are aloud to taste this, is if you tongue it up off one of your partners. Do you understand?”

           The classroom of girls nodded.

           “Good, now,” he said, walking over to the table against the windows. He finally pulled off the cover and lifted the lids to reveal an assortment of messier things. “Here we have the decoration center. There’s chocolate and caramel sauce, custards and puddings, ice cream and extracts, and tons of fruit and candy toppings. You will use these to decorate one of your members and the other two will eat and play with the mess on her. I’ll be watching your progress for your grades. Afterwards, you can treat yourselves as much as you’d like.”

           Ai-chan’s eyes grew large at the promise of sweets. She looked back and over at Kimi and Izumi to see if they were half as excited as she was. By the looks on their faces, there was a good chance she might get to play with the whipped cream.

           Hideyoshi walked over to the back of the room and to the cloth-covered table. He pulled over a tall, multi-tiered cart from beside the table. Most of the girls hadn’t even known it was there. Daisuke lifted the lids off of the trays one at a time, explained what was on each tier, and re-covered it so that it would remain fresh.

           “Sushi and rice balls on the first and second shelf. Breads and pastries on the third and forth shelf. Then there are the plethora of decoration leaves, fruit, and vegetables on the last two shelves. You will need to pick one person to be the centerpiece and decorate her beautifully using these items. Once you’re finished, I’ll grade you on your design and then you can all eat.”

           Makoto thought about how very lovely some of the girls at the business meeting had looked, as though they were part of the décor! It was a wonderful thought and made her think that maybe that table would be best. She wondered if Niro would prefer to decorate or be decorated.

           “Then, we have the painting station,” Daisuke said, gesturing to the center of the room. “All three of you will strip naked and use various kinds of icing and syrup to decorate one another like cakes. Being turned into a cake can be very fun, but it is also very messy. That’s why we have this tub. So that the group that wants to be a cake and the other messy group will be able to work without ruining the floors. Although, unlike the food applying group, design is required for this group. It’s not just about getting covered in food. It’s about becoming a delicious treat yourself that anyone might want to purchase and taste.”

           Now Ai-chan was conflicted. She wasn’t sure which would be better. Haru thought that, though very messy, the decorating one might be a lot of fun. Though she was a little nervous about painting herself head to toe with icing, it could be enjoyable.

           “Finally, we have the buffet table,” Daisuke said as he slowly removed the tray covers from the food. There were all sorts of things under the lids. Chicken and barbeque beef were the two center dishes. Then, there was a massive fruit bowl, a fancy salmon and lemon plate, a fresh salad with all the good things already mixed in, and a large bento box with sushi, rice, wasabi, and seaweed that made a design of a lucky cat. “You will eat some, feed some to one another, smell it, lick it, touch it, and you are encouraged to try as many things as you can. The group who chooses this station will have the most versatility and fine foods, but they will also be required to write a full report on the items they ate and the taste, sensations, and opinions they had about the food. You’ll also want to cover what you enjoyed most and why, what—if anything—aroused you and why, and if you liked smelling, eating, or feeding someone else more.”

           Kirojima thought to herself that she would get this assignment for her group if she had to trample another group leader for it. It was the least sexual in her opinion. Thus, it was the least embarrassing and the best thing for poor Nagato to handle.

           “So, you get a few minutes to talk amongst yourselves, and then the group leaders will tell me where you would like to participate. Depending on if there are any groups that want the same department or not, we should be ready to begin in fifteen minutes.”

 

With that, Daisuke left his girls to chat. It didn’t take long at all for each group to decide where they were going to go. Kirojima’s group would take the buffet tables, Haru’s group would be the cake decorators, Yoko and the twins would play around with the adult beverages, Izumi’s group would get messy at the dessert station, and Makoto would take her group to the Nyotaimori table.

           “All right! Everyone has their assignments. Good luck to each one of you, and remember to have fun.”

           All five groups separated and went to their own stations. Almost everyone was eager to get to work. Makoto wasn’t an exception. As she led the two other girls over to the table, she was already asking them what the plan should be.

           “Niro,” Mako asked. “Would you like to be the model? You’re very pretty and-“

           “No!” Niro said firmly. Makoto and Seito were taken aback by the bluntness of the word.

           “Oh-well, uhm,” Mako shuddered. She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She hadn’t expected Niro to get so abrasive. Instead of fretting over it though, Mako-chan looked over at Seito. “What about you?” she asked sweetly.

           Seito blushed hard and looked at the table. She could hardly think straight. The thought of laying on a table, naked, like a special piece of china was unsettling her in a way she didn’t want to admit. She was blushing just thinking about it. In her thoughts, she forgot to answer.

           “Seito?” Makoto said softly, trying to figure out if the other girl hadn’t heard her or was ignoring her. “Do you-?”

           “Yes.” Seito said. It didn’t come off like a question. It sounded like a statement. Which had been an accident. She had only just caught her name. She hadn’t expected to volunteer for anything.

           “Wonderful!” Makoto was gleaming with joy. She was more than happy to hear that Seito was willing to participate. “Okay! I think you’ll need to strip down, even out of your panties, and lay there.”

           “Huh?” Seito’s mind returned to the conscious world. The realization of what she had just agreed to hit her. “What? Wait a minute! I-”

           Makoto was already talking with Niro though. As the two ventured over to the tray to decide what they should have as a theme—after all, Daisuke said he’d be grading their design so they wanted to make it good—Seito was left with the table covered in the soft red blanket.

           “What should I do?” No one answered her. She just stared at it for a moment, then imagined what it would be like to get naked in front of everyone and do something like that. Feeling their eyes on her made her quiver and she held her breath. She couldn’t handle that, being eyed like some morsel.

           Then she remembered something else, what Hideyoshi had said to her at the end of the last class. He’d stopped her as she tried to leave the girl’s bathroom in privacy. She had thought she’d gotten away without participating again, but that had clearly not been the case. Daisuke had noticed and he had a talk with her.

           “You know that you are going to fail this class,” he had said coldly. “You never participate. You never volunteer. You barely pay any attention at all.”

           “I do all the homework!” she had said defensively.

           “Yes, but you don’t reveal any personal information. It’s always so secretive and private. Sometimes you are just rude.”

           “I am not! Just leave me alone.”

           “’I don’t have any kinks or fetishes and if I did I would never tell a sick perverted old man like you!’” he quoted a statement from her report. “That sounds pretty rude to me.”

           “Ugh-!” Seito had tried to get around him, and eventually she had succeeded, but his last sentence stopped her where she stood and made her shiver.

           “I don’t think your father would be too happy to hear you were unwilling to participate in this class after he spent all that money and time getting you in here.”

           Daisuke’s statement had really gotten to Seito. She had gone home with a new fear in her heart. What if that guy really did flunk her? What if the dean of the school found out? She would be in so much more trouble than just a bad grade. She needed the scholarships the old man was giving her and her little brother to attend Uzume. Thinking that her horrid legal guardian might pull the funding right out from under the both of them had made her resign to put in more effort from then on.

           Now, Seito was staring down an embarrassing situation and she knew she didn’t have any choice. She’d have to let it happen. She needed to protect Mimitsuri. Seito needed what the dean provided.

           Swallowing a lump in her throat, Seito unclipped her skirt and allowed it to fall to the floor. She knew she had the teacher’s attention without having to check. Next, she untied her chest bow and slowly took her shirt off. As the protective fabric slipped off her arms and was placed away from her body, Seito felt vulnerable and watched.

           Hideyoshi was surprised to see that, though Seito’s breasts were very small, that her hips were much fuller. The girth of her glutes made her bottom a very impressive thing, even amongst high school girls. Daisuke couldn’t help but admire the way her ass barely fit in her small, black panties. Her developed cheeks peeked out from either side. It was quite the sight.

           Seito pulled herself up and onto the table. She tried a couple different positions. She tried lying on her back, flat, like she’d seen the women in the videos do. It seemed to her that was uncomfortable for more than one reason. She tried to relax on her side, but it made her feel disproportionate and weirdly more exposed than she had felt while on her back. Then, Seito rested her front to the table and found that was the most relaxing. She thought that she might even be able to actually relax while she was lying there getting decorated by her peers.

           “Seito-kun,” Mako said lovingly. “You’ll need to take off your panties and bra too.”

           Seito blushed and sat back up. She was hoping that she could have gotten away with not stripping down to her skin, but it seemed that too was inevitable. So, the dark green-haired girl sat up and slowly pulled her bra off to reveal her small but perky breasts. The girl tried to hide them and cover them, but there was no point. She slipped out of her panties after that, revealing her well-managed happy trail.

           The girl moved back into position and laid down on her belly again. Now, her exposed rump was up in the air and just begging for some attention. She could feel it betraying her. Her body had developed so that men liked to stare when she didn’t wear baggier and longer things. It wasn’t the same kind of attention bimbos like Tsumi or Kimi received, but it was more than Seito wanted all the same. Even her uncle was fond of having his twelve-year-old niece sit on his lap. She only did that when she had too though, and she hated how it made her feel so objectified. It never felt safe.

           Lying on the table though, bare bottom facing the ceiling, Seito had the same anxiety, but not the same urky feeling. She was naked in front of two of her classmates, and she knew Daisuke was watching, but she didn’t feel the way she thought she would. She wasn’t distraught or afraid or grossed out or even nervous in a fearful way. The girl was embarrassed and sensitive about her body. Feeling Niro’s eyes tracing her form, looking over and actually seeing Niro staring, was exhilarating.

           “Wow,” Niro said. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide.

           “W-what?” Seito hissed, suddenly wanting to flee.

           “You’re really beautiful, Seito.”

           Niro was admiring Seito, not judging her or condescending to her. It was flattering. Seito felt her heart begin to race. She was so overwhelmed with a good feeling that she actually had to turn her face away from the other two to shield her expression from their gazes.

           “Niro’s right! You’re really lovely, Miss Kiritsuami.” Now Mako was complimenting her. “I wish I had such a wonderful figure.”

           Seito buried her face into the soft and warm surface of the blanket and the pillow it covered. She felt so good for some reason. It wasn’t like she cared what the two had to say, was it? Of course not. At least, she didn’t think that could be it. She barely even knew them. It must have been something else. Maybe she was actually just uncomfortable.

           “Thank you,” Seito whispered. She admitted to herself finally that she did like the complements. They felt genuine.

           “No way,” Niro laughed. There was something strange and cute in the way she did it that made Seito look over at the red-headed girl. “Thank you.”

           Niro and Seito’s eyes met and they both stayed staring at one another with little expressions of surprise and awkwardness. Niro started blushing then too and both girls broke eye contact. Niro cleared her throat.

           “So, we’re going to make her a three course dinner tray right, Makoto?” Niro wasn’t sure what she was feeling for Seito. It didn’t make much sense. Of course, Niro knew that she had a crush on the pink-haired girl she was handing the first dishes too, but she had never thought about Seito like that before. It felt kind of strange.

           “Uh-huh,” Mako smiled and took the first small plate. “We’ll start at the base of her legs with the appetizers, then work the main course on her rear and lower back, and then we’ll put the desert up between her shoulder blades!”

           Mako was very excited for this task. She had always loved helping her family set the tables when a large amount of her folk’s business partners would come over for dinner or a party. Her older brother was training to be a chef too, so she really loved playing around with food. It made her feel like she was sharing something with the older sibling she adored so completely. What made it better was being able to do the relaxing task with her friends. Seito even seemed to be enjoying herself!

           Daisuke watched as Mako used her skills as an apparent art director to dictate where Niro should place the food. Niro used her legitimate knowledge of design and composition to help make the whole platter look picture perfect. Seito allowed the two to continuously praise her for her soft curves and perfect complexion. It was wonderful to see them getting along.

           Then Daisuke took a moment to see how the rest of his class was doing. Apparently inspired by the table idea, or maybe she just wanted that from the start, Ai-chan had volunteered to be decorated by all the tasty fruits and whipped cream and hot chocolate syrup. Izumi and Kimi didn’t have any problem with covering the still-dressed girl in the adornment of delicious things. Izumi was trying to strategically place strawberries into Aiowa’s hair as decorations. Once she was satisfied with the look, she started to drizzle the chocolate sauce sparingly over the bright blonde curls and small red fruit. Meanwhile, Kimi was having fun making a mess of Ai’s school uniform. She had decided sticky caramel was the best thing to splatter artistically on the littlest girl.

           It seemed to Hideyoshi that all of his girls were quite artistically driven. He made a mental note of that for later and walked over to where Yoko and the twins were having a heyday with the sake. Yoko had stripped down to her panties and had been giving the twins shots from between her pressed-together breasts. Then, she had taken some of the sake into her mouth and kiss transferred the liquid into Kai’s over-eager mouth. They had become distracted with a make-out session that Hiro eventually broke up with a suggestion. She forced Yoko onto her back and told her to close her thighs tightly together. Then, the younger twin poured half a bottle of sake into the space just below Yoko’s crotch, after removing the redhead’s panties. The light pink color of the liquid seemed appropriate for the red-haired beauty.

           “It looks like cherry blossom water,” Kai said.

           “Who cares!” an already tipsy Hiro stated. “Looks are looks! I want to taste it!”

           Kai laughed at her easily loosened sister as Hiro bent down and started to lap at the puddle like a puppy. Kai watched for a while as Yoko blushed and squirmed, but only a little as to not loose the drink caught between her legs. Then, the older twin took another kind of adult drink and poured it into Yoko’s small navel. She began merrily lapping at the little flood as it spilled over and down the Princess’s side.

           Daisuke had to clear his throat and not become too lost in the visage. He had to admit, he was fond of Wakamezake when it was preformed correctly. Seeing his beautiful young students preform the act was just that much more stimulating.

           Haru’s group had the fortune of having Tsumi as an eager volunteer. The blonde had been ready to take of her clothes and become a cake. She said that she’d always wondered what it would feel like to be a cake. Ame had laughed at that suggestion and confessed she’d never given it any thought.

           “Once I’m all pretty though, you get the first bite,” Tsumi had said, winking at Ame-chan. It had made the shy girl blush powerfully.

           Haru was being beyond adorable trying to doodle a design for what the decoration should look like. She wasn’t as good at drawing as her big sister. Ame seemed to get the plan though.

           Over at the buffet table, Kirojima had given both Tou and Nagato a list of foods they were to try and instructions on how to write a proper report on their feelings towards the foods. Then, as she tried her own set of things, she worked on an outline for who would share what foods with who based on their preferences. Her theory was that if someone enjoyed a kind of food by themselves, that they would enjoy it just as much if someone else fed it to them. She also predicted that taking food from someone else’s mouth or hand would have little effect so long as no one drooled or anything.

           Of course, as she soon learned, watching Nagato happily eat in her usual way—on her knees with a bowl held delicately in her hands, just like she ate at the temple or home—made the president feel oddly aroused. She wondered for a moment if she did have a food fetish. Perhaps she liked watching people eat, but watching Tou eat didn’t have the same affect. When Kirojima considered this, she thought maybe it was the way Nagato was sitting. So, Kiro asked Tou to sit like Nagato and eat that way. Nagi-chan was a little embarrassed to have her dining habits examined and mimicked, but she didn’t say or do anything.

           Kirojima deciphered, after much experimentation, that it wasn’t the way Nagato was sitting, the food she was eating, or the way she held her chopsticks. It was the simple fact that Nagato was eating. Kiro couldn’t seem to get over how absolutely wonderful Nagato looked enjoying her meal. The president also really wanted to dress Nagato up in a Furisode and pin Nagi’s beautiful white locks up in an intricate and stunning way. This mental image made Kirojima’s glasses fog up a little. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring at the other girl so intently, or that she had started producing so much heat from her flushed cheeks.

           Tou seemed to be enjoying the free meal and Nagato was overjoyed that she was able to eat such delicious and rare treats. Neither of them noticed how very turned on their third member was becoming as they marked down the notes they were informed too by their student official.

           Daisuke could see it though, the way Kirojima was fawning over Nagi-chan. It made the teacher very pleased. He always liked seeing the stronger bonds of youth mature, and ever seeing Kirojima show relaxed bouts of emotion was always a special gift. That little voice continued to tell him that he would see more of her wild side soon. He just needed to find her trigger.

           “You are doing well,” he told one group after the other. “You may precede to the second part.”

           All five groups acknowledged the order and got to work on the next steps in their plans.

           The president’s group began to experiment with different methods of sharing food off and out of different parts of the body.

           Izumi’s group had made a mess out of Ai-chan, and now they were starting on Kimiwaru at Ai-chan’s request.

           Haru’s group had finally finished decorating Tsumi, and now they were supposed to decorate one another and then feast.

           Haru took advantage of a rare thing, as she was never allowed those kinds of sweets at home. Ame was satisfied with putting on a strange, almost American accent and deepening her voice strangely while she lapped at the chocolate icing on Tsumi’s navel. Haru noticed they seemed to be playing some sort of game of pretend that the youngest member of the class just couldn’t grasp. They seemed happy though and it certainly wasn’t hurting her experience any. The youngest Fujimoto looked over to see what her sister was up to while Ame and Tsumi had their rather kinky moment.

           Niro was taking pictures of Seito—the naked and decorated food display—with her cellphone. Seito was covered in a generous amount of various types of foods now. However, she didn't appear to be cluttered or messy. She looked like a buffet sampler. Not quite as elegant and sparse as the women decorated in the videos had been, but still aesthetically pleasing.

           Daisuke walked over and complimented the girls on their efforts.

           “Wonderful work, ladies. Seito, you look positively delicious.” Daisuke grinned down at the motionless girl who looked up at him with her eyes alone. She wanted to turn away from his so she didn’t have to see him standing there admiring her and to hide the rosy color of her cheeks, but she couldn’t because that would throw everything off. He could see her pink hues and it made him very satisfied. “May I?”

           He reached forward and took one of the sushi from her right buttocks and lifted it to his lips. Seito and the others watched as he sampled the eel sushi roll. He licked his lips once it was finished and bowed his head towards the decoraters first, saying, “You both did a wonderful job.” He then turned to Seito and said, “You’re as delicious as you appear, Miss Kiritsuami.”

           With that, Daisuke moved away from those three and continued his third round. Makoto and Niro rejoiced that it looked like they would be getting an “A” on the project. Seito was still lost at the way Daisuke had made her feel.

           “I guess that means we can eat!” Niro said happily.

           “It all does look really good!” Makoto agreed.

           Seito wasn’t able to get out anything before both girls were reaching forward and pulling off small eatable things from her body. They began to indulge and Seito shuddered at their moans of pleasure. Apparently the food was really tasty. Suddenly, Seito was reminded how very hungry she was. She was about to ask if she could get up, just to not have to be a table any longer, when Niro placed a small delicious smelling pastry in front of her nose.

           “Here! No reason the beautiful tray shouldn’t have some,” Niro giggled.

           Seito couldn’t help her own internal reactions. Her eyes locked on Niro’s smiling face. Seito’s heart began to pound and her blood began to boil. She felt heat burn her face and her lower tummy. Those tingles were starting up, and Seito couldn’t find a reason to resist.

           “T-thank you,” Seito said slowly. She opened her mouth and let Niro’s slender fingers push the small cake past Seito’s lips, between her white teeth, and against her sensitive tongue. It felt just like that, a slow motion process that seemed so very relevant.

           “No problem,” Niro said, staring now at the girl whose lips were touching the older Fujimoto’s fingertips.

           Seito shuddered. Having those dark gold eyes locked on her made the space between her lower lips moisten. It was strange. She was rarely ever stimulated, especially to the point of becoming wet. She wasn’t a highly sexually active person. Normally, she didn’t even masturbate. Yet, there she was, lying out naked on a red blanket in front of the dark-haired class firecracker and she was starting to soak herself. The cake made it that much worse—or better?

           The treat was devoured slowly and Seito lapped at Niro’s fingers sensually, licking off the last of the crumbs. Both girls seemed to understand the sudden tension that came between them, or at least, they could both feel it.

           “See?” Mako-chan spoke up and broke both girls’ concentration. “The skin doesn’t contaminate the flavor at all! Isn’t that interesting?”

           Niro laughed and took another piece of food. She made a point to wipe off the residue it had left between Seito’s shoulder blades with a single digit too.

           The sensation made Seito shiver. The deep-green locks on Seito’s head fell into her face and shielded her eyes. She wanted Niro to feed her more, to complement her again, and to lick the residue off with her tongue, not just wipe it off with her finger. She couldn’t get that thought out of her mind. It was almost like it was becoming a need.

           “Have as much as you want,” Seito said firmly. “No sense in letting it to go to waste.”

           The other two laughed and had a couple more things before they were satisfied. Seito had become enraptured with the feeling of being objectified as something as silly and simple as a sexy table. She felt like the center of attention, and for once that was okay with her. Niro had made an effort to take a little bit of everything for herself, and she fed several things to Seito.

           By the end of the class, a few others had wandered over to see Mako’s team’s display. They too took a little off of Seito until she was just a dirty dish that needed washed. She was busy cleaning off Niro’s index finger though when Daisuke called the girls’ attentions.

 

“All right, girls. You all did a wonderful job today! I’m proud of you all. I think it would be a good idea to get you all cleaned up so you don’t go home all messy.”

           The fifteen students of Uzume Middle School’s S.S.ED. class looked around at one another and realized how very messy some of their companions were. They all began to giggle.

           “M-maybe I like the mess, huh? Yeah! I like it, Pervert-Sensei!” Kai-chan had finally gotten carried away sucking off sake and other things from Yoko’s perfect body.

           Daisuke laughed and shook his head softly.

           “No, no. None of that. You all need to get washed up.”

           The girls looked over at the wash sink that they usually cleaned up in, but none of them thought that it would be sufficient at getting any of the messier girls clean. Daisuke read their expressions and grinned.

           “Ablutophilia,” the teacher said simply.

           “Yay! Bath time, Mr. Kimiwaru!” Ai-chan stood up and wiggled free of some of the mess still decorating her.

           “That’s right,” Hideyoshi confirmed. “Now you will all be experimenting with your final practical application for the evening. Many people feel a sexual stimulus from bathing or showering. Others just like cleaning, be it themselves or other people. Still, there are those who just love soap bubbles, or the voyeuristic and exhibitionism that can come from bathing together in a group. Regardless of your personal interests, you will all be expected to help stimulate one another or yourselves in some way and help each other get rid of that burning feeling.”

           He was being a tad presumptuous that all of the girls were somehow aroused, but he was confident from his observations that he was correct. He was though, and the class knew it. They also knew what their teacher was asking for. They knew it wasn’t about getting clean as much as it was about getting off.

           “Once you’re done, you may get dressed and head home. I expect a full report on both topics, as we discussed, completed at the beginning of the next class.”

           “Hai, Sensei!” all fifteen girls chimed.

           “Good, now, off to the gym’s shower room with you all!”

           Daisuke patted his girls out the door. They all rushed down the hallways, the dirtier ones trying not to make too much of a mess on their way around. Kirojima, Tou, and Nagato had to help the drunken twins and their princess down the hall so they didn’t fall over or hurt themselves.

           The girls made it down to the washroom, an enormous empty space with clean tile walls and flooring with several large, multi-head shower towers that rose up from the floor in two columns and three rows.

           On the rim of the towers were various kinds of soap, shampoo, and conditioner bottles. There were also waterproof vibrators and dildos. The girls looked at one another, then ventured in. It seemed like Daisuke was a very prepared sensei.

           “What the hell does he want us to do with these?” Niro said, looking over the toy selection.

           “I think he wants us to play with each other, like he said,” Makoto pointed out.

           “Yeah, I figured,” Niro said in a very annoyed tone. “How can he just expect us to do what he wants? Maybe I’m not in the mood!”

           Niro’s rebellious remarks were cut short by the sound of Yoko screaming. She’d fallen down, but that wasn’t what the noise was about. Kirojima had tried to help her up and Yoko had taken advantage of the situation and pulled Kirojima down on top of her. The scream was strangely enough one of happiness, though it had sounded pained.

           “Oh! President! Put your hands all over me!” Yoko gasped and gripped Kirojima’s hands. “Kiro-kun! Let’s make love! Right here!”

           “Ugh! No way! Let go of me your drunk maniac!” Without actually putting in enough force to hurt Yoko, Kirojima tried to push the other girl away, but the redhead would not be deterred. The twins had already started their shower and weren’t interested in the game as they had already found other ways to occupy their selves.

           Eventually, Kirojima was able to get free with Tou’s help. Tou, who never took off her oversized uniform, was confused for the president long enough for Kirojima to slip away and get out of Yoko’s immediate line of vision.

           The entire scene was actually very amusing to the other girls.

           “Why don’t you just do her, Kiro? She’s bound to shut up and leave you alone if you did.”

           “Thank you, Tsumi, but I would appreciate it if you’d let me worry about my own affairs,” Kirojima said in her dignified voice. She was eager to drop the subject.

           Seito had become distracted watching the event unfold in front of her. She sympathized with the president. Seito also thought it was dangerous to leave Yoko unchecked when she wasn’t plastered.

           “Oh, yeah.”

           Seito’s defenses went up again. Niro’s growling voice had come up through the mess of other sounds in the washroom and had startled the green-haired fem.

           Niro had stripped down and was washing her hair when Haru had snuck over and started to wash her big sister’s back. Niro had started leaning forward with her hands gripping the shower tower’s rim. Her back was arched back and her tight tummy was tucked inward as she pressed back into her sister’s touch. It felt wonderful to get one of Haru’s backrubs, especially in the shower.

           All Seito could do was stare at the curves of Niro’s body and suppress a quiver. She swallowed thickly and realized at once that she had a crush of some sort on the other girl. It wasn’t a question now, Seito admitted to herself that she was very physically attracted to the other student. It was weird for her, but she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs as she imagined what it would be like to be the one touching Niro’s well-formed spinal crease.

           “Hmm?” Niro glanced over and saw Seito watching her. A moment of confusion led to a moment of amusement. “You want one?”

           “Huh?” Seito hadn’t been expecting a conversation starter.

           “A back rub?” Niro watched with a level of delight as Seito gawked without a given response. Niro took this as a strange “yes” and moved over from Haru saying, “Why don’t you go ahead and give Mako one of your famous back-rubs, sis. I’m going to play with Seito.”

           “Okay!” Haru said happily, and moved over to start giving Makoto a rubdown.

           While those two adorable girls were enjoying themselves, Niro managed to get up behind Seito and started to rub out her shoulders. Seito gave a small squeak that she hadn’t meant to. Niro thought she had heard it, but couldn’t be sure due to the noise in the rest of the room.

           “You’re so tense,” Niro mentioned. The redhead pulled over a bottle of fancy looking body gel and squirted it into her hands. It tingled on her skin. She thought it might be an allergic reaction until she looked at the bottle and saw what appeared to be an electric-producing, blue, cartoon rat on the label. She knew even before she read the thing that it was one of Hideyoshi’s special purchases for the girls.

           Niro sighed and rubbed her hands together. It should feel good anyway.

           “Oh-!” Seito hadn’t been prepared for the physical sensation of touch. She flinched and tried to move away, but Niro gripped onto her shoulders and pulled her back. Niro worked the tips of her fingers into Seito’s soft skin. The green-haired girl nearly melted to the floor as the other girl’s hands worked away years of stress with her digits and palms. “I’ve-never had a back-ooh-rub before.”

           “Really? Never?” Niro asked in disbelief. Her mother paid for the girls to be professionally relaxed at least once a week. It was unthinkable that anyone could live without the simple form of pampering.

           Seito shook her head slowly, her knees feeling a little weak. She was always tense, always on edge, and she never allowed others to touch her when she could help it. Niro had been a weird exception. Now, Fujimoto was working out all of her conscious thoughts.

           “Oh-that’s so-ooh-good-mnmm.” Seito leaned back against Niro’s chest.

           Niro blushed as she felt the slick skin of Seito’s voluptuous rump press to her flat pelvis. It was unreasonably arousing. So were the moans and other sounds coming from Seito’s throat.

           “Oh god. Yes. So-oh-ooh. Niro…”

           Seito fell back into Niro’s arms. The redhead looked down into Seito’s gaze. Gold and red eyes met and the two girls felt a tug between them.

           Instinctively, Niro leaned down and pressed her lips to Seito’s. The two stayed locked in the first kiss for a long moment. Then, Seito slowly turned in Niro’s arms. Both of their wet and soapy bodies were slick against one another. It felt like they were surrounded and coated with liquid silk.

           Trapping herself in Niro’s arms, Seito leaned up on tiptoes and kissed the taller girl again. There wasn’t a large difference in height—maybe a couple of inches—but it seemed so fitting to reach out for the kiss in that way.

           Both girls temporarily forgot the rest of the room’s occupants. They kissed again and again until they were both breathless. Niro began running her hands over Seito’s wet skin. Seito took the opportunity to feel out Niro’s body as well. The two became lost in their tender caressing of one another.

           Daisuke watched from the doorway as Yoko passed out from orgasm and the twins finished each other off sloppily with one of the vibrators. He had to admit that the sight of Haruni and Makoto soaping each other up and giggling while they did so was very alluring.

           He also had to confess that he had no idea how Tou-chan had managed to get completely clean and dry when her outfit had been filthy and he never even saw her bathe. Also, he was fairly sure the girl didn’t have a spare outfit on her, so the entire thing seemed absurd. He was left wondering about the strange girl once again before his attention turned to Kimi and Izumi.

           Oh, how he loved his girls. Those two had earned special credit after their events in the swimming pool the other day. Now, both girls were in a sixty-nine position on the floor. Kimi was eating Izumi out while Izumi probed Kimi’s tight ass with a small dildo, using the sex-safe soap as lubricant.

           Hideyoshi was actually quite proud of them for really indulging in the set-up he’d provided. He was just thinking of going over there and praising them directly when little Ai-chan caught his attention. The girl had managed to clean off her teddy bear and was now sitting on the floor of the shower room, completely nude, and adorably covered in bubbles. She was so adorable that Daisuke felt his stomach clench and the taste of blood filled the back of his throat. He swallowed the nosebleed down and coughed to clear his throat.

           Ame and Tsumi had begun a strange ritual of spanking. Tsumi was on the bottom and Ame-chan looked strangely vindictive. It was weird to see the usually shy girl open up when she thought no one was watching her and Tsumi.

           “Niro!” Seito’s voice grabbed Daisuke’s focus and dragged his eyes over to where she and Niro were pressed to each other against the bathroom wall.

           Niro had turned on one of the side showers that came down directly from the ceiling with the press of a button. Her and Seito were standing under the hot water. They had moved over to the wall as they made out. Their bodies and tongues kept tangling with one another’s and Niro had managed to press Seito up against the wall. Fujimoto’s hands had accidently pushed the hot water button, so now they were both being covered in a constant steamy rain.

           The heat of the water made it even harder to breathe, and that seemed to be really doing it for the green-haired female. She was moaning between kisses. Her legs were spread slightly apart, forced that way by Niro’s wandering hand. The redhead was stroking Seito’s inner thigh passionately and kissing the other girl’s lips and neck heatedly. Both girls were unaware of their surroundings. They only knew that they had each other in that moment, and the sight was certainly something worth observing. At least, Daisuke thought so.

           Hideyoshi watched with a raging need trying to force its way out of his pants. He contemplated going over to the girls, but it seemed rude and counter-productive to break them up. It was the first time he’d ever seen Seito react to something so enthusiastically in his class. Still, he felt like he needed something to ease his need or he might loose it completely.

           Daisuke’s eyes darted around the room, but there was no one noticing him. Then, sadly, it was too late. His gaze shifted back to Seito and Niro as Seito let out a loud, powerful scream.

           Niro had bit down on Seito’s neck and started sucking at it like a little vampire in training. Seito’s knees had gone weak, so Niro was holding the other girl up from under her arms while she gave Seito a strong love bite. It must have been one of Seito’s secret kinks, because the girl screamed and started to shake all over. Then, she stopped and fell downward, clearly lightheaded.

           Niro had helped ease the fall and had pulled off of the new bruise that stained her partner’s throat. She was grinning seductively, showing off her perfect white teeth. The eldest Fujimoto sister started to giggle sinisterly, as though she had just done something very naughty and she had thoughts to do more damage.

           “Are you all right, Seito-kun?”

           Seito turned her head away, extremely embarrassed, with a nervous scowl as her expression.

           “Why did you do that?” she demanded.

           “Because you liked it,” Niro said with a cruel mocking tone.

           “You couldn’t have known that!” Seito scolded.

           “You did.” Niro just shrugged and showed off her small fangs. “So did I.”

           The two girls stayed like that for a long moment, Niro hovering over a disgruntled and shamed Seito. Then, Makoto and Haru came over, clean and content in the world.

           “Are you guys ready to go?” Haru-chan asked.

           “Yeah, sure.” Niro said, rubbing some shampoo in her hair and rinsing it out quickly. “I’m good.”

           Makoto offered Seito a hand.

           “That looked like fun,” Mako stated. It made Seito shake her head defensively and want to hide again. She looked blushed from head to toe. Makoto laughed. “It’s good to see you finally enjoying class.”

           “Who says-?” Seito started out angry, but seeing Makoto’s adorable smiling face, Haru’s cute and harmless naked form, and Niro’s watchful eyes on her, she simply couldn’t hold it. Instead, she looked down and tried to cover her small breasts with one arm. “I guess.”

           “We should get some slushies!” Niro said, wrapping an arm around Seito’s shoulders, instantly perking the glooming girl up again.

           “You want me to come with you?” Seito asked timidly.

           “Sure! Why wouldn’t we?” Haru added.

           “Well, it’s just, that I can’t. I-“ Seito rubbed her arm sheepishly, an odd gesture for the girl who always appeared so cold.

           “It’s our treat!” Niro said firmly. “So what’s the problem? Who turns down free slushies?”

           “It’s not that. I just…” she paused. “My little brother…”

           “You have a little brother?” Mako chimed in.

           Seito nodded.

           “Great! He can come too! We’ll go pick him up!”

           Niro’s words brought an honest smile to Seito’s face. She never took favors from people, but she felt different about Niro now. Finally, Seito thought she had made a friend at Uzume Middle School.

           “Thank you, Niro.”

           Seito’s words were quiet and none of the girls heard them as they all rushed to get dressed and ready to go.

           Sensei heard though, and he was proud of his students. They always kept things so very interesting for him.

 _Now,_ he thought. _What to do about this?_

           He looked down and sighed. He wished for a long moment that he was one of the girls so he could go drink icy beverages with everyone else.

           “See you all next class!”

           “Hai, Sensei!”

 

 

**THE END**

  
**  
**Uzume School for Girls has been Closed

At least for the forseeable future...

...I'm sorry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed these chapters. :)
> 
> Unfortunately, unless someone else begins paying me for these things, I will not be making any more. My client ran off with almost $200 worth of work and refuses to make contact on the matter despite my best and polite efforts. I will not be continuing this story until they return and pay up and we continue work together, or someone else contacts me and is willing to pay for more chapters. I'm very sorry to any of my followers of whom this may upset, but I simply can't keep working on this thing without compensation. Which is such a pity... we had another six chapters planned and this one wasn't even very sexual. I mean... it was the first fetish class, so I took it easy, but damn. >.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support molesting, raping or inappropriately touching children or unwilling adults.  
> This is fiction, meant to entertain individuals who are entertained by such works. Not to support pedophilia or pedophiles in any country.  
> If you have been sexually harassed or suspect you know someone who has, please report the matter to your local police force or abuse hotline. 
> 
> To everyone who took the time to read this story and just had some good clean (or mostly clean) fun, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first Lolicon fiction and you'll subscribe to me and/or the story and come back to read future chapters. :)


End file.
